Lincoln Pingrey
by Dark Dragon Of Creation
Summary: La vida de Lincoln Pingrey siempre se ha caracterizado por ser feliz y pacífica, a lado de su familia, en el pueblo de Royal Woods; ignorante a todo lo que rodea su brutal pasado. Y a medida que pase el tiempo, irá descubriendo, no sólo los oscuros secretos que han atormentado a una familia en particular, sino también amores prohibidos y pasiones indomables. [Fin del Primer Arco]
1. Lincoln

_La noche no es menos maravillosa que el día, no es menos divina; en la noche las estrellas brillan, y hay revelaciones que el día ignora._

—Nikolái Berdiáyev

* * *

En el mundo se estima que hay 7.5 mil millones de personas; cada día nacen trescientas setenta mil y mueren ciento cincuenta y cinco mil, aproximadamente. Hay millones y millones de historias y anécdotas por contar que sería prácticamente imposible saberlas todas. Sin embargo, esta es la historia de un caso muy particular… Es la historia de un niño que fue recogido de la basura y adoptado por una familia con una sola hija; y de una niña, la cual vive con sus padres y con nada más y nada menos que sus nueve hermanas. La historia de una tragedia familiar que sigue atormentado a todo un hogar. Pero sobre todo…, es la historia de amor entre estas dos almas que han sido víctimas de las circunstancias desde el momento en que llegaron al mundo.

* * *

**I**

**Lincoln**

Eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana y en aquel día de mayo, los rayos del Sol iluminaban todo el pueblo de Royal Woods, Michigan; sin embargo, no había mucho movimiento en el exterior, siendo que eran escasos los transeúntes que caminaban por la acera, y pocos los carros transitando. Igual, no es que fuera algo raro; después de todo, la gente tiende a dormir más tiempo los sábados, luego de haber tenido una semana agotadora en la escuela o en el trabajo. Este era el mismo caso que se estaba dando en una casa en particular; era más grande que el promedio y su bello estilo mediterráneo la hacía más vistosa. Sin embargo, en un cuarto en específico, se encontraba un niño con características muy curiosas. Para empezar, su cabello era de un inusual y uniforme color blanco; en sus mejillas resaltaban unas cuantas pecas que decoraban su rostro y su diente frontal estaba ligeramente astillado, más no era algo exagerado. Su nombre era Lincoln Pingrey; segundo hijo de George y Céline Pingrey.

El niño se encontraba plácidamente dormido; abrazaba una almohada y tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Sin embargo, un ligero golpeteo en la puerta hizo que se moviera entre las sábanas; pero siguió durmiendo. El ruido se repitió, pero ahora venía acompañado de una voz dulce.

—Linky… —dijo la persona tras la puerta—. Linky, ¿estás despierto? —volvió a tocar y esperó unos segundos—. Lincoln, voy a pasar.

El picaporte giró y la puerta de madera se abrió lentamente, a la vez que entraba a la habitación una hermosa muchacha rubia de diecisiete años llamada Carol Pingrey, la hermana mayor de Lincoln. Se acercó a la cama y al ver la imagen durmiente de su hermano, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, mientras acariciaba con su mano el suave cabello del niño.

«Se ve tan tierno.»

—Linky, hora de despertar.

—Mmm… —era el único sonido que emitía el menor.

—Lincoln —dijo ella, mientras usaba su otra mano para agitar suavemente el hombro del mencionado—, despierta. Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—Mmm… Cinco minutos más… —dijo él, aún medio dormido.

—No, Linky. Recuerda que hoy es sábado y tú mismo me pediste que te despertara temprano.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno…, ahora quiero volver a dormir, mamá.

—¿Mamá? —cuestionó ella y luego se rio—. Ay, hermanito; se nota que sigues soñando. Pero bueno, si no te levantas por las buenas…, ¡entonces será por las malas!

Con un solo movimiento, Carol comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro a Lincoln, mientras le hacía cosquillas en los costados.

—¡Carol! ¡Ja, ja! —reía él, a la vez que intentaba protegerse del ataque—. ¡De-Detente, por favor! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡No! ¡Desobedeciste a tu hermana mayor! —exclamó ella, mientras continuaba dándole besos—. ¡Ahora estás recibiendo tu castigo!

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto!

Tras decir eso, Carol decidió alejarse de su hermano para dejarlo respirar. Si hubiera sido por ella, habría continuado con la pequeña tortura; le encantaba escucharlo reír.

—Gracias, Carol.

—De nada, Linky. Igual, tenía que cumplir con el favor que me pediste.

—Ah, sí, sobre eso… ¿Por qué te pedí que me despertaras tan temprano?

Carol se quedó muy sorprendida por la pregunta. No había duda de que a veces, en las mañanas, su hermano podía ser muy olvidadizo.

—¿Cómo que «por qué»? ¡Lincoln, hoy es tu cumpleaños! —exclamó ella, muy feliz.

Cuando Lincoln escuchó esas palabras, la niebla de sueño y confusión que aún quedaba en su cabeza, se disipó por completo. Recordó todo de golpe. ¡Hoy era su cumpleaños y todos sus amigos vendrían a una fiesta en su casa! Y si venían todos sus amigos, eso incluía a…

—¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar…? —preguntó, aún anonado.

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo ella, mientras extendía los brazos y le daba un fuerte y cálido abrazo a Lincoln—. Lo importante es que hoy es el día especial de mi hermanito. Feliz doceavo cumpleaños, Linky. Espero que siempre seas feliz y que sigas siendo el hombrecito tan maravilloso que eres.

—Gracias, Carol —contestó él, devolviendo el abrazo—. No sé si soy el más maravilloso de los hermanos, pero al menos sé que tú de verdad eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

Continuaron abrazándose un par de minutos más, hasta que Lincoln recordó que tenía que estar listo para dentro de unas horas. Carol no quería separarse de él, pero entendió la situación; además, ella también iba a hacerse cargo de algunas cuantas cosas de la fiesta. Quería asegurarse de que todo saliera perfecto; nada menos que lo mejor. Salieron juntos de la habitación y fueron a la cocina; ahí ya se encontraban los padres de los jóvenes.

—Buenos días, campeón. Buenos días, princesa —saludó su padre.

—¿Cómo amanecieron? —preguntó su madre, mientras se acercaba a sus hijos y les daba un beso en la frente a cada uno.

—Muy bien. Gracias, mamá —contestó Lincoln.

—Me alegró —añadió su padre, levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia su hijo para abrazarlo—, después de todo, hoy es tu día. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

Luego de eso, toda la familia envolvió a Lincoln en un cálido abrazo grupal; no lo decía en voz alta, pero le encantaban esos momentos familiares. Lo hacían sentir tan amado y seguro; sin duda era afortunado por haber _nacido_ en esa familia. Al separarse, todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer; a Lincoln le sirvieron su desayuno preferido: dos waffles con mantequilla y mucha miel de maple, un burrito con queso extra, un vaso de jugo de naranja y leche fría.

«Estoy en el paraíso», pensó él, mientras comía felizmente.

—Dime, hijo —habló su padre—, ¿podrías repetirme qué amigos tuyos van a venir?

—Seguro —esperó un momento y tragó la comida—. Vendrán Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Haiku y… Lucy.

Al terminar de pronunciar el último nombre, Lincoln se sonrojo levemente; esto no pasó desapercibido por Carol, aunque ella decidió no decir nada. Su madre preguntó:

—¿Y tus otras amiguitas no vendrán, cariño? Me refiero a Paige, Jordan y Stella.

—No, por desgracia no. Paige está castigada por reprobar un examen de historia, Jordan tiene fiebre y Stella fue a visitar a unos familiares, junto a sus padres. Igual, las tres me llamaron ayer y se disculparon por no poder venir.

—Qué bueno. Incluso si ellas no pueden venir, estoy seguro de que te divertirás mucho con tus demás amigos —añadió el hombre.

—Sobre todo con Lucy —murmuró Carol en el oído del chico.

Sus padres no la escucharon, pero Lincoln, sí. La volteó a ver con la cara completamente roja, y la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego de eso, todos terminaron de comer y Lincoln se dispuso a ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos, pero esta se negó.

—No, hijo; hoy es tu cumpleaños. Descansa y disfruta.

—Pero no puedo desatender mis obligaciones. Además, ya me hicieron un desayuno espléndido y me harán una fiesta.

—Eso lo hacemos con gusto porque eres nuestro hijo —Céline sonrió y acarició el cabello del niño—. Mejor apúrate y arréglate.

—Gracias, mamá —luego se volteó hacia George—. Gracias, papá.

—De nada, campeón —contestó él.

Lincoln subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Sacó una playera blanca y un bóxer, tomó una toalla y se metió a su baño personal. Todas las habitaciones de su casa tenían baño propio. Abrió la llave, y mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, pensaba con entusiasmo.

«Este va a ser un día estupendo.»

* * *

**Saludos, a todos. Esta es mi primera vez publicando una historia, aunque no es mi primera vez escribiendo. Me estuve debatiendo mucho tiempo sobre si debía publicar primero una historia mía; pero fue mucho más fuerte la necesidad de hacer esto. Como pudieron apreciar, la idea original no es mía, es del autor _cadiano21_; quién escribió un One-shot en Wattpad igualmente titulado "Lincoln Pingrey". Y la historia extendida, la adopté del increíble autor _Octware_, quien había decidido borrar la historia por ciertos problemas que tuvo en la otra plataforma.**

**Como sea, espero que esto de de su agrado y me ayuden a mejorar mis habilidades como escritor.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	2. Lucy

**II**

**Lucy**

—¡Lynn! ¡Deja de lanzar ese balón por todos lados! ¡Literalmente casi rompes mi celular!

—Ay, no exageres, hermana. Además, estoy practicando para mi partido de baloncesto.

—Chicas, ¿quieren oír un chiste?

—Ahora no, Luan.

—¡Caray! Parece que acabas de «botarme», como al balón de Lynn. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Entienden?

—¡Ugh! Ese fue muy malo, incluso para ti.

—¡Si vas a ser payaso, entonces sé divertida!

—¿Payaso? Creí que ella era Luan.

—No, Leni. Lola se refería a… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—¡Luna! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a tardar?! ¡Entre más rápido me bañe, más rápido podré jugar en el lodo con Charles!

—¡Dame un minuto, hermana! ¡Ya casi llego a la nota correcta!

—¡Unidad fraterna! ¡Emitir sonidos armónicos por medio de la vibración de las cuerdas vocales es intrascendente a la hora de asearse!

—¡¿Es tan difícil hablar normal?!

—Ustedes dicen _tomate_, yo digo _Solanum lycopersicum_.

Una niña de nueve años escuchaba sin interés la discusión que se estaba dando en el pasillo, afuera de su habitación. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellas riñas; era lo mismo de siempre. Ya se imaginaba la escena a la perfección: Lori regañando a Lynn, mientras protegía su teléfono con ambas manos; Luan haciendo chistes malos, mientras se agarraba el estómago al reír; Leni, como siempre, no entendiendo la situación y llevándose un dedo a los labios; Luna tardándose en la ducha por creer que está en un concierto; Lola siendo agresiva; Lana queriendo huir lo más rápido posible de la limpieza; y Lisa diciendo las cosas de forma rimbombante. Por esa razón ella había decidido mejor no salir de su habitación esa mañana; igual no había problema, aún eran las ocho. Tenía tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse; incluso, quizás para hacer _otra cosa_. La verdad era que ese día en específico, a ella le daba igual si se bañaba antes o después; el orden no importaba si el resultado era el mismo.

Y el resultado era que hoy iba a ir a casa de Lincoln Pingrey; el niño más guapo, lindo, atento, amable y noble que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

Sonrió. Ella no era alguien que se permitiera mostrar emoción alguna, pero estaba sola y la situación lo ameritaba. ¡Iría a la casa del chico que le gustaba! Esta vez suspiró profundamente y puso sus manos sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón; palpitaba muy rápido. Sí, seguramente ese día sería…

—¡Niñas, dejen de gritar, por el amor de Dios!

…como todos los años anteriores.

El repentino grito del señor Lynn Loud hizo que el tumulto cesara; sin embargo, eso no era provocado por respeto a la autoridad paterna, no. Era por miedo. Miedo al regaño o castigo que podrían recibir si no se comportaban bien ese día… Ese _único_ día. La sorpresa por escuchar a su padre hizo que la niña saliera del ataúd que reposaba sobre su cama. No quería ser regañada por no estar con sus demás hermanas. Aunque, si ella lo pensaba detenidamente, estaba a salvo de cualquier reprimenda.

Después de todo, nadie notaba su presencia en esa casa… Incluso en una familia de doce personas Lucy Loud se sentía sola; invisible.

Lucy era la sexta hija de Lynn Loud Sr y Rita Loud, vivía en una gran casa con ellos y sus nueve hermanas, y se sentía como una extraña en su propio «hogar». Nadie compartía sus gustos, siempre estaba oculta en los ductos de ventilación e incontables veces había sido la responsable de asustar a sus consanguíneos…, incluidos sus propios padres.

Pero Lucy no lo hacía intencionalmente. Nunca lo hacía. En realidad, ella quería ser escuchada; deseaba ser tomada en cuenta. Pero sobre todo, anhelaba ser vista sin temor; sin que pareciera que estuvieran viendo a un fantasma…

La niña suspiró, está vez con melancolía y salió de la habitación. Como era de esperarse, observó la larga fila que había en el pasillo para entrar al baño. Sin embargo, ahora todas las muchachas estaban calladas. A Lucy no le disgustaba el silencio, en lo absoluto; de hecho, ella lo aprovechaba al máximo para escribir los poemas que tanto le gustaban; que tanto la ayudaban para expresar sus emociones. Pero ahora el silencio era distinto; era tenso y definitivamente incómodo. Dudaba que alguien quisiera externar palabra alguna.

—Oh, ¡buenos días, Lucy!

Supuso mal.

—Buenos días, Leni —contestó, con una voz monótona.

—Dime, ¿dormiste bien? Como que, yo dormí igual que una bebé.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Me alegro por ti, hermanita. Después de todo, hoy vas a ir a una fiesta de un amiguito tuyo, ¿verdad?

Lucy se sonrojó; seguramente su segunda hermana mayor no se había dado cuenta, pero la palabra «amiguito» podía tener otra connotación más… íntima.

—No sabía que los aburridos de tus amigos hacían fiestas —dijo una chica castaña de trece años con cierta burla—. ¿Qué harán? ¿Jugar con una ouija?

—Para tu información, Lynn, los Morticians no hacemos eso. Y en segundo lugar, no, no voy a una fiesta de ellos.

—¿Oh, en serio? Yo creí sí, después de todo, sólo te juntas con tus amigos _raritos_ —dijo Lynn, inyectando cierto veneno en la última palabra.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Lucy, intentando contener su enojo—. Y no los llames así.

—Yo los llamo como quiera. ¿Entendiste?

—No, y no lo haré.

—¡Bueno, bueno, ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Literalmente no estoy de humor para esto! —exclamó una chica rubia con enfado.

—Pero ella fue la que… —comenzó Lucy, pero fue interrumpida.

—No me interesa quién fue, o quién empezó. Ambas se callan.

—Pero…

—¡Ambas!

La niña ya no dijo nada, sólo fijó su mirada en el suelo y trato con todas sus fuerzas evitar soltar lágrimas de impotencia y enojo. Al mismo tiempo, una chica castaña de quince años salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y envuelta en una bata de color púrpura. Había escuchado todo el alboroto, pero decidió no entrometerse; no quería estar en malos términos con ninguna de sus hermanas menores. Se dirigió a Leni y habló:

—Te toca.

—Gracias, Luna —dijo ella, mientras veía como su hermana menor inmediata entraba a su habitación, evitando el contacto visual con todas. Después vio a Lucy y se sintió mal por ella. Tal vez no entendía muchas cosas, pero sí sabía que Lynn había sido muy grosera con ella, y que Lori actuó de manera injusta; quería hacerla sentir bien—. Lucy, ¿quieres entrar primero?

La mencionada se sorprendió mucho por la oferta; era raro que cualquiera, incluida ella misma, cedieran el puesto para entrar al baño.

—¿Estás segura, Leni?

—Muy segura. Anda, ve a bañarte y, como que, te arreglas muy bonita para tu fiesta.

—¡Espera! —gritó una niña rubia que usaba tiara y un camisón rosa—. ¡No puede meterse en la fila!

—Si puede, porque yo me voy a ir al final, Lola.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron aún más. Al parecer este era uno de esos momentos cuando Leni entendía la situación. Lucy por un momento olvidó su actitud estoica y habló con voz temblorosa.

—G-gracias, L-Leni.

—De nada, hermanita.

La niña entró al baño y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás. Sin duda, esa no era la manera en que quería iniciar su día; al menos, ahora podía bañarse sin sentir el peso del tiempo sobre sus hombros. Cuando se dirigió a la bañera para dejar correr el agua, no pudo evitar mirar en dirección del espejo. Como siempre, no le gustó la imagen que la miraba de vuelta. Para empezar, su piel era mucho más blanca y pálida que la del promedio y, por lo tanto, era mucho más sensible; era unos pocos centímetros más bajita que el promedio de las niñas de su edad; y su pelo no se parecía para nada al de sus demás hermanas, las cuales eran rubias o castañas. Ella tenía un cabello negro natural en algunos lados, y teñido en otros; pues ella padecía de _poliosis_, lo cual hacía que le crecieran dos mechones blancos en cada lado de su cabellera.

Sin embargo, el rasgo que más odiaba Lucy de su persona eran sus ojos; aquellos que siempre ocultaba con el flequillo. Por un momento se descubrió el rostro y observó en silencio y con amargura. Tenía _heterocromía total_, lo cual podía sonar como algo bueno, pues el iris de su ojo izquierdo era de un hermoso color azul celeste y el derecho de un profundo color marrón. No obstante, el problema estaba en la esclerótica del ojo derecho, el cual sufría de _epiescleritis difusa simple_; es decir, lo blanco de su ojo era completamente rojo. Sus padres le habían dicho que se enfermó de eso cuando era tal sólo una bebé, pero ningún doctor pudo predecir cómo se complicarían las cosas con el tiempo; al final, pudieron salvarle el ojo y evitar que perdiera la vista; desafortunadamente había quedado con _esa apariencia_ permanentemente.

No recordaba con exactitud de quien había sido la idea de dejarle crecer el flequillo para taparle los ojos, aunque, no era como si le importara. Igual, habían encontrado la mejor solución a su «problema» pues en el pasado había hecho llorar a las gemelas una vez cuando estas los vieron.

Lucy nunca olvidaría la mirada de terror de las niñas; pero intentaba no pensar en ello, después de todo, en ese entonces ellas tenían tres años. Y todos los pequeños de tres años se impresionan fácilmente; son muy sinceros, y si algo les parecía horrible, no trataban de disimular.

Porque esa fue la impresión de las niñas… Que su hermana era horrible. O al menos, era lo que Lucy sentía.

De repente, Lucy apoyo ambas manos sobre el espejo y pensó en sus hermanas; se comparaba con ellas.

«Acéptalo, Lucy… No hay punto de comparación con ninguna de tus hermanas. Lori y Leni son unas bellezas con cuerpos increíbles y que tienen a más de un chico detrás de ellas; Luna, Luan y Lynn aún no se desarrollan del todo, pero ha habido chicos que piensan que son bonitas; Lola es reina de belleza infantil y Lana es su gemela idéntica; Lisa ha crecido mucho este último año; y Lily… Estoy segura de que Lily será una mujer preciosa en el futuro… ¿Pero y yo?»

La niña se sorprendió de ver que una lágrima corría por su mejilla izquierda; se la limpió rápidamente. No quería llorar; no este día. Sin embargo, otra lágrima salió…, y otra…, y otra. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Lucy estaba en cuclillas, llorando silenciosamente.

Esta vez se levantó sin siquiera limpiarse el rostro y volvió a dirigirse al espejo, tenía que asegurase de que su cabello seguía completamente negro. No le gustaba que se vieran esos mechones blancos; no porque le disgustara el color, sino porque parecía que su familia veía a un fantasma.

Específicamente, a su difunto hermano…, quien daba la casualidad de haber nacido con cabello blanco.

De repente, la voz interior de Lucy le dijo con saña:

«Sólo eras un reemplazo. Ellos únicamente querían intentar tener otro _hijo_. En cambio saliste tú… Una muñeca defectuosa, rota y fea.»

—Eso… no es cierto —susurró ella.

«Ya no te engañes más. Sabes que lo que te digo es cierto. Mamá y papá esperaban a nuestro hermano llenos de amor y dicha, pero lo perdieron… Y luego tú entras al juego; una niña diferente al resto de la familia… Reacciona, por favor; hasta tu pelo es un recordatorio constante del hijo que perdieron y que nunca podrán recuperar; es el recordatorio de su perdida; pero sobre todo… es el recordatorio de que nunca serás lo que ellos querían.»

—Y-Ya d-d-detente…, p-por f-favor —suplicó, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

«De hecho, ¿ya hablé sobre tu horrendo ojo? Sí, ese que tienes que ocultar porque tus padres y hermanas sienten miedo cuando lo ven… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Lincoln? ¡Oh, ya lo sé! Igual que el resto…»

—¡Cállate!

—¡Lucy! —de repente alguien tocó la puerta. Era Lori—. ¿Te vas a tardar mucho? Literalmente aún hay ocho personas esperando.

—N-no, no me tardo —contestó ella, intentando hablar sin emoción alguna.

—Está bien, pero por favor, apúrate.

Luego de eso, Lucy intentó no pensar en nada. El color de su cabello era aceptable y debía bañarse. Eso era lo único que debía importarle. Pero…

«Eres fea.»

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque lo hizo muy bien.

«Eres fea.»

Salió del cuarto de baño y entró a su habitación sin mirar a nadie.

«Eres fea.»

Eligió ponerse un camisón blanco y unos pantalones holgados grises por el momento, pues no quería arrugar el vestido que había elegido para la fiesta.

«Eres fea.»

Se metió a su ataúd, lo cerró y suspiró profundamente, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se ponía en posición fetal.

—Soy fea.

Al decir eso, Lucy volvió a llorar; sabía que su rostro se estaba manchando por los rastros de lágrimas, pero no le importó; sabía que estaba mostrando debilidad y emociones humanas; pero no le importó. Era imposible controlarse en ese momento. Todo era igual… Todo…

Sólo deseaba que en algún momento de su vida fuera incapaz de sentir pena o dolor; y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera sentirse cómoda en su propia casa; como parte de la familia; como una hija y hermana más.

Y también, de ser posible, adquirir la suficiente confianza como para confesarle a su Lincoln lo mucho que lo amaba y deseaba estar a su lado…

* * *

**Este capítulo salió más rápido de lo que esperé. Si soy completamente sincero, soy un escritor al que le gusta tomarse su tiempo para revisar los textos; pero simplemente no podía esperar más tiempo para publicar este capítulo.**

**Ahora, sé que es muy pronto para hacer estas cosas, y puede que parezca pretencioso; pero quiero dedicar este capítulo a _J0nas Nagera_. Amigo, admiro tu trabajo, eres sin duda alguna uno de los mejores escritores de fanfictions que hay en el fandom de The Loud House, y me sentí honrado de que tú fueras la primer reseña de la historia. También quiero dedicar el capítulo a _shishosv_, si no me equivoco, creo que tú has sido el primero que me ha puesto en su lista de autores favoritos, gracias por eso.**

**Y con respecto a otras reviews, _eltioRob95_, no te preocupes, no habría publicado esta historia sin el permiso del maestro. Y _StarcoFantasma_, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, y no te preocupes, haré todo lo que pueda para hacer que esta historia avance y tenga un final; por cierto, tu historia de _It_ y _The Loud House_ es muy interesante, espero seguir viendo capítulos.**

**Pero sobre todo, quiero agradecer a _Octware_ por habernos dado su versión de la historia. Sin él, no habríamos leído una historia tan hermosa como _Lincoln Pingrey (Lucycoln)_; incluso si ya fue borrada y no la terminó de escribir, siempre quedará en los recuerdos de quienes esperaban ansiosos una actualización.**

**Si encuentran algún error de redacción o faltas de ortografía, por favor no duden en señalarlos, estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas o comentarios. ******Sin nada más que decir, me despido. ****

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	3. Un Trágico Aniversario

**III**

**Un Trágico Aniversario**

Usualmente, en la casa Loud, el ruido y el caos son los que dominan a todos los residentes de ahí; especialmente los sábados. Era raro que alguien no se incluyera en aquella dinámica familiar tan enérgica. Sin embargo, también era bien sabido que conforme se acercaba el mes de mayo, los ánimos de los padres decaían considerablemente; y no sólo el de ellos, sino también el de las cinco hijas mayores.

Aunque no era como si alguien pudiera criticarlos. Después de todo, ese día había sido el nacimiento del primer y único hijo varón de la familia… Y al mismo tiempo fue el día de su trágica muerte.

Ya habían pasado doce años desde aquel horrible suceso, pero los señores Loud aún revivían los hechos como si hubiera sucedido hace apenas unas horas. No era sano; todos lo sabían… Y ellos también lo sabían. Pero no es como si fuera fácil superar que el mismo día que les entregaron a su hijo en brazos, haya sido el mismo en que lo secuestraron y asesinaron.

Todos en la familia habían llorado como nunca lo habían hecho, y como nunca lo harían. Pero incluso eso no les ayudo a mermar el dolor que había en sus corazones. Su pequeño estaba muerto y tendrían que conformarse con sólo ver en el suelo una pequeña lápida de piedra.

El señor Lynn Loud agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No podía llorar en ese momento; no frente a sus hijas. Tenía que demostrar que era la cabeza de la familia. Tenía que demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar a cada una de sus princesas. Regresó la mirada al sartén y vio que los huevos estaban listos. Incluso si se sentía mal, quería hacer algo especial por sus hijas, como preparar el desayuno al gusto de cada una. De repente, vio que una hermosa mujer rubia entraba a la cocina; aún estaba en pijama y las bolsas en sus ojos le daban un aspecto cansado.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó él—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Mal, Lynn… Muy mal… —contestó Rita, sin rastro de emoción en su voz.

—Ya veo… —dijo él sin sentirse sorprendido—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—… Nada… —habló y se sentó en una silla—. En realidad no tengo hambre… Sólo quiero irme…

—Rita… —dijo, mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano—, tienes que comer algo. No es bueno para tu salud que te saltes el desayuno.

—Ya lo sé, Lynn. Pero simplemente no creo que pueda comer nada ahora mismo porque… —los ojos de la mujer humedecieron en un segundo—, porque… soñé con él, soñé con lo que pasó. Cada detalle, cada palabra, cada suceso… ¡Los vi todos, Lynn! ¡Incluido como…! Incluido como… —Rita se tapó el rostro y empezó a llorar con fuerza—. Incluido como lo dejaron…

El hombre ya no pudo contenerse más y, abrazando a su mujer, se permitió llorar en la cocina. Le dolía todo. Le dolía ver a su esposa sufrir; le dolía recordar los hechos; le dolía la pérdida de su hijo. Y ya estaba cansado…, muy cansado. Le pidió a su mujer que fueran un momento a su cuarto para intentar tranquilizarse, a lo que ella sólo asintió. Una vez en la habitación, los adultos reunieron todas sus fuerzas y procuraron inhalar y exhalar lentamente para normalizar su respiración. Ninguno de los dos tenía los ánimos como para controlarse; si hubiera sido por ellos, se habrían quedado en la cocina llorando, o incluso gritando. Pero el pensamiento de que sus hijas podrían escucharlos y hacerlas sufrir aún más, los hizo detenerse.

Sólo necesitaron dos minutos para calmarse. El dolor seguía ahí, pero sus rostros ya no lo denotaban. No había duda de que después de tantos años, se habían vuelto expertos en ocultar sus penas.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Lynn se dirigió a la estufa y sintió alivio al ver que nada se había quemado, mientras Rita acomodaba la mesa. Luego, él fue a las escaleras y llamó:

—¡Niñas, el desayuno está listo!

Como era de esperarse de mujeres tan enérgicas, todas bajaron… lentamente… Muy lentamente.

«Tal vez… Tal vez les grité muy feo…», pensó Lynn con cierto remordimiento, mientras observaba a la mayoría de sus hijas tomar asiento en la mesa. A Lily la pusieron en su asiento para bebés, mientras ella soltaba un pequeño bostezo; seguramente apenas la habían despertado.

Incluso si se sentía culpable, el hombre sonrió ligeramente; el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Un día tenía a su primera hija en brazos, y al otro ya veía a la décima caminar. Se sentía afortunado, muy afortunado… Sin embargo…, siempre habría un espacio vacío entre las diez muchachas.

—Buenos días, hijas… —saludó él—. ¿Cómo amanecieron?

—Ummm… Bien, papá —contesto Lori—. Lo normal.

—Ah… Eh… Qué bueno…

—Sí…

Lynn se golpeó mentalmente. Eso había sido incómodo, y no ayudo para nada que ninguna de las demás niñas contestase o dijeran algo. Sin decir nada, salió del comedor y fue por el sartén. Rita por su parte, también se sentó en la mesa y habló.

—Y díganme, niñas…, ¿tienen planes para hoy?

—Yo, como que, voy a diseñar y crear los vestidos más lindos que pueda —contestó Leni, con un poco más de entusiasmo.

—Yo permaneceré en mis aposentos estudiando la teoría de cuerdas de Jöel Scherk y John Henry Schwarz para analizar si, efectivamente, es una pseudociencia o no —dijo Lisa, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Yo me quedaré entrenando en el patio trasero. Dentro de una semana será el gran partido de baloncesto —replicó Lynn, con cierto orgullo.

—Yo voy a practicar mi rutina de comedia; debo asegurarme de que mis chistes sean «la bomba». Ja, ja. ¿Entienden? —bromeó Luan, elevando un poco su humor.

—Yo… yo creo que tocaré mi violín… Hace mucho que no lo uso —dijo Luna, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Yo veré caricaturas o algún concurso de belleza en la tele —añadió Lola, con voz más cómoda.

—Yo iré a la fiesta de un… amigo —contestó Lucy, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

—Y yo repararé la fuga de aceite de Vanzilla —dijo Lana, con satisfacción.

—Oh, lo lamento, cariño, pero temo que hoy no podrás arreglar a Vanzilla —se disculpó Rita.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque tu padre y yo iremos al… Iremos al…

—Al cementerio, Lana —terminó Lynn Sr., mientras entraba a la cocina con el desayuno listo.

Al escuchar eso, todos volvieron a guardar silencio. Las menores por no querer decir algo equivocado, o fuera de lugar; y las mayores porque también sintieron el mismo pesar de sus padres. Por un momento Lori quiso pedirles que le permitieran ir con ellos, pero se detuvo; seguramente tendría que quedarse en la casa a cuidar a sus hermanas menores, mientras ellos estaban fuera… Además, ella no sentía que tuviera el valor como para volver allí.

Lynn Sr puso la comida en cada uno de los platos y sirvió leche en los vasos. El desayuno transcurrió silenciosamente. Nadie volvió a abrir la boca; ni siquiera la pequeña Lily. Eso sí, Lynn Sr se preguntó si sus habilidades como chef habían decaído; después de todo, cada pedazo de comida que se metía a la boca le sabía amargo… Muy amargo…

Luego del desayuno, Lynn Sr y Rita les dijeron a sus hijas que ellos lavarían los platos ese día. Ninguna se opuso, aunque tampoco sintieron como si fuera algo positivo. Cada una de ellas partió en direcciones diferentes pensando que, a lo mejor, las cosas se sentirían menos tensas si se distraían con algo más. Minutos después, escucharon a sus padres despedirse, mientras se metían en la camioneta de la familia.

Por su lado, el hombre le preguntó a su mujer si estaba lista, a lo que ella contestó afirmativamente. El viaje al cementerio fue silencioso; casi irreal. Los adultos se preguntaban si esos doce años de dolor habían sido reales; se preguntaban si en realidad iban a la tumba de su hijo y no a la de alguien más; se preguntaban muchas cosas, incluso cuando llegaron a las puertas de aquel triste lugar. Bajaron del vehículo y caminaron entre las tumbas y lápidas del lugar con una naturalidad impresionante; ya sabían el camino. Detuvieron su andar; habían llegado. Con pesar bajaron la vista a la pequeña lapida de piedra y una vez más leyeron la inscripción que ya se sabían de memoria.

L. LOUD

15 DE MAYO 2007 – 15 DE MAYO 2007

"INCLUSO SI SÓLO TE TUVIMOS POR UN DÍA, TE AMAREMOS POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS."

Rita, como todos los años anteriores, no lo soportó más y cayó de rodillas, mientras abrazaba la tumba.

—H-Hola, mi amor. M-Mamá otra v-vez vino a verte, y t-tu p-p-papá también —Lynn se arrodilló junto a su mujer y la abrazó; también estaba llorando—. Mi vida…, no sé si nos estás viendo desde el cielo…, pero quiero decirte una vez más lo mucho que lo lamento. ¡Lo lamento, mi amor! ¡Nunca debí de haberte descuidado! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! ¡Soy la peor madre del mundo! Soy la peor madre…

Rita no pudo continuar y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, mientras dejaba que el dolor se apoderara de ella una vez más. No lo soportaba; el tormento y el desconsuelo eran tales que apenas y podía respirar. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, seguía preguntándose cómo fue posible que su hijo hubiera sido víctima de tal atrocidad; cómo es que existían personas tan malvadas que se atrevieran a asesinar a un ser inocente. ¡Era absurdo! Y sin embargo, había sucedido. Era su realidad; era el mundo en el que vivía.

Un mundo cruel… Eso es lo que era…

Lynn siguió acariciando la espalda de su mujer, mientras le daba besos en la coronilla. Quería consolarla, y a la vez, buscaba consolarse a sí mismo; o al menos intentarlo. Después de todo, él sabía que jamás sanarían esa herida. El dolor siempre estaba latente, y nunca los dejaría… Nunca…

* * *

**Muy bien, finalmente fui capaz de terminar. Discúlpenme si tardé tanto en subir este capítulo, pero las circunstancias impidieron que escribiera en todos estos días. Para empezar, debo decirles que estoy en sexto semestre de preparatoria y hace dos días se acabó el semestre. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sobreviví! Ahora sólo tengo que presentar unos exámenes más, y oficialmente habré acabado una etapa muy importante de mi vida. Y la otra razón por la que se me dificultó sacar un capítulo nuevo, fue que mi Word dejó de funcionar. Sí, la peor pesadilla de los estudiantes. Pero ya todo está arreglado, ahora sí podré escribir como deseo.**

**Con respecto a unas cuantas reviews del capítulo anterior. _J0nas Nagera_, de verdad me alegra que pienses que hasta ahora he hecho un gran trabajo; esperó que este capítulo te guste y que siga manteniendo la calidad que mencionaste. Y _Starco Fantasma_, tú no te apures; la reacción de Rita, a mi parecer, será... interesante, y de verdad me esforzaré para que sea del agrado de todos, incluido tú.**

**Y ahora, en cuanto a la fecha de nacimiento de Lincoln, me gustaría compartirles que se me ocurrió la idea de que su cumpleaños fuera un 15 de mayo, porque ese es el día internacional de la familia. Y en _The Loud House_, la familia es el elemento más importante de la serie a mi parecer.**

**Como les he dicho hasta ahora, si encuentran un error de redacción o faltas de ortografía, por favor, no duden en señalarlos; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas o comentarios. Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	4. Dolor

_Would you know my name_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would it be the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_I must be strong and carry on_  
_'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

—Eric Clapton «Tears in Heaven»

* * *

**IV**

**Dolor**

_—¡Lori! ¡Lori! ¡¿Ya tienen a nuestro hermanito?! ¡¿Ya podemos verlo?!_

_—¡Leni, cálmate, por favor! Mami entró a ese cuarto hace un rato, y papi dijo que se tardarían._

_Una pequeña Lori de cinco años intentaba calmar a una emocionada Leni de cuatro años; aunque, si era honesta consigo misma, ella también quería actuar igual que su hermana menor, debido a que finalmente era el día. Finalmente iba a nacer su querido hermano menor. Desde que su madre les había revelado la noticia, todas las niñas de la casa se habían vuelto locas. No podían creerlo. ¡Un niño! ¡Sería un niño! Después de haber tenido tantas hermanas, a Lori le parecía emocionante pensar en las infinitas posibilidades de cosas que podría hacer junto con él. Desde darle de comer helado, hasta jugar a las atrapadas. De hecho, debido a la emoción, ella le había pedido a su papá que le comprara un calendario para contar los meses que faltaban para que el bebé naciera._

_Sin embargo, eso sólo ayudó a que sus demás hermanas se impacientaran todavía más… Pero eso se acabó… Tanto tiempo de espera había valido la pena._

_—Lori, Lori, ¿cómo será el bebé? —preguntó una Luna de tres años._

_«¿Cómo será…? —pensó Lori, pero luego sonrió—. Seguramente será…»_

_—Hermoso, así será nuestro hermanito._

_—Hermanito, mi hermanito —decía una Luan de dos años entre risas, mientras se movía de un lado a otro en su asiento._

_—Ni… to. Nito —balbuceó una pequeña Lynn de apenas un año, mientras daba pequeños aplausos con sus manitas._

_Mientras esto pasaba, un hombre mayor, musculoso y de cabello blanco observaba divertido la escena. Su nombre era Albert, padre de Rita y abuelo de todas las niñas que se encontraban ahí. Por un momento quiso decirles algo para que se calmaran, sin embargo, la escena le pareció tan tierna que decidió seguir viendo cómo se desenvolvían los hechos._

_—¡Ay, Lori! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Quiero ver a mi hermanito! ¡Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo! —demandaba Leni, quien parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier minuto._

_—Leni, mírame —dijo Lori, mientras agarraba a la mencionada por los hombros—. Mami y papi saldrán en cualquier minuto y nos dejarán ver al bebé, ¿está bien?_

_—¿Es eso cierto, Pop-Pop?_

_—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —contestó él, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con un dedo—. Saldrán y conocerán a su hermano, y verás que la espera habrá valido la pena. No tienes que llorar. ¡Hoy es un día de alegría! Ahora, regálale una sonrisa al abuelo._

_Leni asintió y le dedicó la más grande de sus sonrisas a Albert. Su abuelito tenía razón; hoy debía estar feliz. Después de todo, no quería que la primera impresión de su hermanito fuera la de una niña llorona. Abrazó al adulto, y se sentó junto a él, mientras jugaba con Lynn, quien se encontraba sentada en las piernas del mayor._

_Por su parte, Luna jugaba muy nerviosa con su vestido, a la vez que tarareaba una canción y daba golpecitos con los pies. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Lori, quien preguntó:_

_—Luna, ¿estás bien?_

_—No lo… No lo sé —contestó ella, mirando el piso—. Es que… ¿Qué tal si…? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si nuestro hermanito no me quiere?_

_Lori parpadeó; se quedó anonada._

_—Luna, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Claro que te va a querer!_

_—¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si le parezco molesta? —pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas—. ¿Y si…? ¡¿Y si…?! —no pudo continuar porque una pequeña voz la interrumpió._

_—Yo te quiero, Luna —dijo Luan con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su silla y abrazaba la cintura de su hermana—. Te quiero mucho, mucho._

_La niña castaña de tres años empezó a llorar y abrazó a la pequeña Luan. Esas palabras habían sido lo que necesitaba. Incluso si tenía inseguridades que aún no comprendía del todo, se encargaría de hacerlas a un lado, pues por sus hermanitas y hermanito, haría lo que fuera._

_Lori vio la escena con una sonrisa, ya que realmente disfrutaba esos momentos con sus hermanas; seguramente habría muchos más momentos felices cuando tuvieran al nuevo integrante de la familia. Se volteó hacia Albert y le preguntó:_

_—Pop-Pop, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_El hombre levantó su antebrazo izquierdo y vio la hora de su reloj. Ya eran las diez de la mañana._

_—Sólo ha pasado una hora y cuarto, cariño —le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Ya perdiste la paciencia?_

_—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Para nada —contestó Lori con un aire de superioridad—. Soy la mayor de mis hermanas y también la más madura. Yo no pierdo el control por ningún…_

_De repente fue interrumpida debido a que un muy emocionado Lynn Sr entró a la sala de espera._

_—Niñas, acompáñenme a saludar a su nuevo hermanito._

_Lori salió corriendo en dirección a su padre y se lanzó a sus brazos._

_—¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo! —gritaba extasiada—. ¡Soy la mayor! ¡Yo debo verlo primero!_

_«Seguro, cariño. Tú no pierdes el control…», pensó Albert, divertido por la reacción de la pequeña._

_Todas las niñas, cuando comprendieron la noticia, empezaron a gritar y saltar de alegría. No había duda de que le estaban haciendo honor a su apellido. Lynn Sr y Albert tuvieron que calmar el alboroto que estaban provocando las pequeñas. Cuando finalmente se calmaron, su padre les pidió que se controlaran lo más posible para no asustar al recién nacido y no alterar a su madre; todas las niñas asintieron enérgicamente. Todos caminaron rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Rita, y cuando el padre finalmente les dio el acceso, lo vieron… Su madre lo tenía envuelto en una frazada naranja mientras lo mecía lentamente y le tarareaba una canción._

_Lori no salía de su asombro. ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Estaba ahí! Quería correr hacia la cama y ver al pequeño antes que nadie; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo; como si les hubieran crecido raíces. Por su parte, Leni fue capaz de correr a la perfección._

_—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Déjame verlo! ¡Déjame verlo, por favor! —suplicaba a su madre con sus manos juntas y utilizando sus ojos de cachorrito._

_—Más despacio, cariño —contestó Rita, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de su segunda hija—. Si gritas, entonces tu hermanito podría empezar a llorar._

_—¡Oh! Lo siento… —se disculpó ella—. ¿Puedo verlo?_

_Rita no dijo nada; sólo removió con delicadeza el pequeño bulto que tenía entre los brazos y, con una sonrisa, dejó al pequeño a la vista de Leni, quien se tapó la boca con ambas manos._

_«Es… Es… ¡Es perfecto!», pensó ella con tanta emoción que incluso se habían formado pequeñas lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos._

_La reacción de Leni fue suficiente como para sacar a Lori de su impresión y se acercó a ella con pasos temblorosos. Su corazón corría desbocado, pues no sabía que esperar. Sin embargo, en el momento en que vio al pequeño bebé, se soltó a llorar de alegría. ¡Había esperado tanto por ese momento!_

_Rita, incluso tan cansada como estaba, llamó a su hija mayor para que se acostara junto con ella y, cuando la niña obedeció, la mujer empezó a darle suaves y pequeñas caricias por todo el rostro para intentar calmarla. Por su parte, Luna también se acercó al infante con cautela, y hasta cierta timidez. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar gritar. ¡Ese angelito era su hermano! ¡Suyo! La felicidad no cabía dentro de ella, por lo que tuvo que abrazar a Leni, quien parecía estar llorando y que también hacía esfuerzos titánicos para no gritar._

_Luego de eso, Lynn Sr y Albert, guiaron a las dos niñas restantes hacia el nuevo miembro de la familia, pues ellas se movían impacientemente entre los brazos de ellos. Luan soltó una pequeña lágrima, aunque la sonrisa que portaba era mucho más grande; y Lynn rio y aplaudió, pues al parecer tendría un nuevo compañero de juegos. Rita, al ver el estado de sus demás hijas, también las llamó y en menos de un segundo, tenía a sus cinco hijas mayores rodeándola, mientras admiraban al bebé entre los brazos de la mujer._

_—Hija… Es precioso —habló Albert con emoción—, ¡y además tiene mi cabello!_

_—Lo sé, papá —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Sabía que ese detalle te gustaría._

_—¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! No puedo esperar a que crezca para hacer cosas juntos; a lo mejor y tenemos aún más en común._

_—Sí, papá. Pero ahora mismo, mi pequeñito es un bebé, y quiero disfrutar cada día._

_Luego de eso, nadie dijo nada, más no era un silencio incómodo. De hecho, el ambiente familiar y el amor eran lo que inundaba la habitación en ese preciso momento. Las niñas aún veían con asombro al pequeño, hasta que Leni preguntó:_

_—¿M-Mami?_

_—¿Qué pasa, tesoro? —contestó Rita._

_—Mmm… Sé que tal vez es muy pronto…, pero… ¿crees que tal vez…? ¿Crees que pueda…? ¿Me…?_

_—¿Sí?_

_—… ¿Me dejas cargarlo?_

_Rita y Lynn Sr intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que Leni no era la niña más sagaz del mundo; sin embargo, también sabían que, cuando su pequeña se proponía algo, podía ser la más lista y cuidadosa de las personas. Al final Rita dijo:_

_—Está bien, cariño. Solamente ten cuidado._

_Leni asintió enérgicamente y recibió al bebé. Su padre estaba atrás de ella y le daba instrucciones sobre cómo debía cargar a su hermanito. Sostenerlo firmemente, pero con delicadeza y mantener segura la cabeza. Cuando la niña lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, soltó lágrimas llenas de dicha y felicidad._

_—Hola, bebé… Hola, bebé —lo saludaba con voz baja—. Mi nombre es Leni, y soy tu hermana mayor._

_El pequeño, al abrir los ojos y escuchar la voz de la niña, sonrió y empezó a reír. La reacción de Leni no se hizo esperar._

_—¡Me sonrió! ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Me sonrió!_

_La risa del pequeño hizo que el corazón de las tres hijas mayores se derritiera; sin duda alguna, ellas recordarían ese magnífico día por el resto de sus vidas. De repente, Lori preguntó:_

_—Mami, ¿me dejas cargarlo a mí también?_

_—Seguro. Pero al igual que tu hermana, ten cuidado._

_Lori extendió sus brazos frente a Leni, quien parecía no querer soltar al bebé; sin embargo, al final accedió y lo entregó, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. Cuando Lori lo tuvo en sus brazos, habló._

_—Hola, bebé. Yo soy Lori, y también soy tu hermana mayor —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esperé este momento; pero finalmente estás aquí…, hermanito. Bienvenido a la familia._

_Lori volteó a su izquierda, y vio que Luna le pedía con la mirada que también lo dejara cargarlo, sin embargo, esta vez Lynn Sr tuvo que supervisar y ayudar a la niña para que no pasara nada._

_—H-Hola… Yo soy Luna…, y también soy tu hermana mayor… —no sabía que decir, pero la inocente sonrisa del pequeño hizo que continuara—. Aún no hemos hecho nada juntos…, pero ya te quiero como no te imaginas… Y y-y-yo espero que pueda ser una buena hermana para ti._

_Lynn Sr tomó al bebé con cuidado y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Luna, mientras le susurraba:_

_—Seguro que lo serás, mi amor. Seguro que lo serás._

_Luego de eso, se encargó de presentar al niño a sus últimas dos hermanas, quienes lo vieron encantadas._

_—¡Hermanito! ¡Ya ven a casa! ¡Ya quiero jugar contigo! —exclamaba Luan, extremadamente feliz._

_—¡Nito! ¡Nito! —balbuceaba Lynn mientras intentaba acercarse a su hermano menor._

_«Este es un día maravilloso», pensó Lynn Sr, mientras veía lleno de orgullo a sus princesitas y a su hijo. De repente, el hombre no pudo contener más su emoción y dejó correr unas cuantas lágrimas. Rita lo observó un poco preocupada._

_—¿Lynn? ¿Estás bien, mi amor?_

_Él no dijo nada; sólo se acercó a su mujer y tomó su mano entre la suya._

_—Rita… Gracias… Muchas gracias…_

_La mujer sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su esposo. Las niñas rieron y también lo hizo el pequeño. De repente Albert recordó algo._

_—Y díganme, ¿ya decidieron como se llamará mi nieto?_

_—En realidad… no —contestó apenada._

_—¿En serio? —cuestionó algo sorprendido._

_—Sí, pero no es porque lo quisiéramos dejar para el final —contestó Lynn Sr—. La realidad es que ningún nombre nos ha convencido._

_Albert asintió; tenía sentido la respuesta. Nombrar a tus hijos no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera. De repente alguien habló; había sido Leni._

_—¿Y si el bebé escoge su nombre?_

_—Leni, ¿qué estás diciendo, corazón? —preguntó su padre—. Es obvio que tu hermanito no puede escoger su nombre en este momento._

_—¡Claro que puede! —contestó muy emocionada—. Sólo deberíamos decir los nombres que se nos ocurran y si a él le gusta alguno, entonces nos lo demostrará._

_Los tres adultos estaban más que sorprendidos con el razonamiento de la niña, pues, de alguna u otra forma, tenía sentido lo que dijo._

_—Leni tiene razón —añadió Lori—. Además, podría ayudarnos a escoger su nombre más rápido._

_—Eso sería magnífico —dijo Rita—, pero no hay razón para apresurarse. Después de todo, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para escoger un nombre para su hermanito._

_En el momento exacto en que Rita terminó la oración, una mujer con cubrebocas y vestida de enfermera entró a la habitación. Era tan alta como Lynn Sr, tenía un largo cabello negro y sus ojos parecían huecos._

_—Buenos días, señorita. Lamento la interrupción, pero debo llevar a su hijo a los cuneros —habló con un tono de voz dulce… Demasiado dulce…_

_Rita, de repente, se sintió agotada y no del todo bien. Sin embargo, contestó:_

_—Está bien, pero ¿podría darnos un minuto para que mis hijas se despidan de su hermano?_

Despidan._ Hubo algo que no le gustó de la palabra._

_—Seguro, señorita. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Rita fijó su mirada en el bebé, quien le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. Ella también sonrió. Le dio un beso y dijo:_

_—Mamá te verá en un rato, mi vida. Te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Luego, todas las niñas rodearon al pequeño, cada una le dio un beso y también hablaron._

_—Nos vemos, hermanito. Ya verás que todos seremos muy felices —dijo Lori._

_—Adiós, bebé. Cuando vayamos a casa me encargaré de darte el mejor nombre del mundo y de hacerte muy feliz —exclamó Leni._

_—Por ti, seré la mejor hermana en todo el mundo. Ya lo verás —susurró Luna._

_—Jugaremos mucho y reiremos juntos. Te veo después —añadió Luan._

_—Her… manito —finalizó Lynn._

_Lynn Sr se colocó junto a su esposa, acarició la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un beso. Rita extendió sus brazos y entregó a su hijo a la mujer, quien, por alguna razón, parecía estar… emocionada. Ansiosa…_

_—Muchas gracias, señorita. Adiós._

_La mujer salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Nunca más la volverían a ver…_

_Todos los presentes en la habitación guardaron silencio; esta vez, era uno bastante incómodo. Parecía como si de repente se hubiera metido _algo_ a la habitación; _algo_ que no era para nada bueno. Por cinco minutos, intentaron distraer su mente con otra cosa, pero lo que sucedió después los dejó petrificados._

_Una mujer de baja estatura, castaña y con uniforme de enfermera entró a la habitación. Esta no usaba cubrebocas. Miró a Rita con una sonrisa y dijo:_

_—Muy bien, señorita Loud. Ya es tiempo de llevar a su bebé a los cuneros._

_—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó la aludida con un hilo de voz._

_«¿A qué se refiere? ¿A qué se refiere?»_

_—Discúlpeme, enfermera —intervino Lynn Sr—. Pero creo que se ha equivocado de habitación. A mi hijo ya se lo han llevado a los cuneros._

_La mujer pareció sorprenderse._

_—Lo dudo mucho, señor. Yo soy la única encargada de llevar a los bebés a esa área._

_—Pero ¿y la mujer de cabello negro que entró? —inquirió Albert—. Era muy alta, tenía ojos negros, usaba cubrebocas y vestía un uniforme idéntico al suyo._

_—Yo… nunca he visto a la persona que me describe…_

_Explotó. Aquella frase explotó en las mentes de todos. Entonces… la mujer que se llevó al bebé… Rita empezó a gritar._

_—¡Mi hijo! ¡Debo ir por mi hijo!_

_—¡Rita, cálmate, por favor!_

_—¡No, papá! ¡Secuestraron a mi hijo!_

_Los minutos siguientes estuvieron gobernados por el caos y la desesperación. Rita gritaba y pataleaba para intentar liberarse de unos enfermeros que llegaron para sedarla. Lynn Sr hablaba frenético por su teléfono con la policía. Albert fue a la sala de vigilancia para intentar encontrar grabaciones de aquella mujer. Y las niñas lloraban… Lloraban llenas de pánico y terror._

_—L-L-Lori —gimió Leni—, enc-c-c-contrarán a n-n-nuestro h-hermanito, ¿verdad?_

_—S-Sí, Leni —respondió ella entre lágrimas—. ¡Deben hacerlo! ¡Para eso es la policía! ¡Atrapan a la gente mala!_

_Sin embargo, aquellas esperanzas se iban transformando cada vez más en angustia con el pasar de las horas. Las sirenas de la policía sonaban por toda la ciudad, pero no había rastros del pequeño. No obstante…, a las tres de la tarde, para cuando Rita se había recuperado del efecto de la droga, entró un hombre adulto de más o menos cuarenta años. No se veía nada bien…_

_—Señor y señora Loud…_

_—Somos nosotros —contestó Lynn Sr—. ¿Quién es usted?_

_—Soy el oficial William Riggs. Y estuve a cargo de la búsqueda de su hijo._

_«¿Estuve?», los adultos se quedaron callados, finalmente obtendrían noticias. Pero cuando quisieron abrir la boca, las niñas rodearon al oficial y lo bombardearon con preguntas. Una tras otra. El hombre no entendió ni una palabra._

_—¡Niñas! —regañó su padre—. ¡Dejen hablar al señor Riggs!_

_—De hecho, señor Loud… Sería conveniente que las niñas salgan de la habitación…_

_Una sensación de terror puro invadió los corazones de los padres._

_«¿Por qué quiere que salgan? ¡¿Por qué quiere que salgan?!»_

_—¿Es… m-muy necesario que lo hagan? —preguntó Rita, sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba._

_El hombre no dijo nada. Sólo asintió silenciosamente. Albert, al ver aquello, decidió que lo mejor sería que él saliera junto con sus nietas. Las niñas quisieron oponerse, pero la mirada suplicante de sus padres las hizo cambiar de opinión. Cerró la puerta y los padres se quedaron solos junto al oficial._

_—Señor y señora Loud… Lo siento mucho._

* * *

_Uno. Dos. Tres minutos pasaron, pero Lori sintió que habían sido horas. Quería saber lo que les estaba diciendo aquel hombre a sus padres. Quería saber dónde estaba su hermanito. La angustia la estaba matando, pero tenía que ser fuerte._

_—Lori, ¿ya lo encontraron? —preguntó Luna, quien aún derramaba pequeñas lágrimas._

_—Si ese señor es policía, y está hablando con mamá y papá, lo más seguro es que ya lo hicieron —contestó ella, tratando, no sólo de calmar a su hermana menor, sino también a ella misma._

_—¿Y todo volverá a estar bien? —cuestionó Leni, limpiándose el rostro._

_—Yo creo que s…_

_—¡NO! ¡MI HIJO NO! ¡MI BEBÉ NO!_

_El desgarrador grito de Rita hizo que las niñas saltaran en sus asientos. Para cuando se recuperaron de su impresión, salieron corriendo con Albert detrás de ellas y cargando a una Lynn que no dejaba de llorar._

_—Cariño, ¿qué pas…?_

_—¡MI BEBÉ, PAPÁ! ¡MI BEBÉ ESTÁ…! ¡ESTÁ…! ¡AAAHHHHHH!_

_Ya no necesitó una respuesta. Era obvio lo que había pasado… Era obvio lo que le habían dicho a su hija._

_El niño ya no volvería… Nunca lo haría…_

_De repente, un grupo aún más grande de enfermeros entraron al cuarto y sedaron una vez más a un inconsolable Rita, quien seguía soltando unos alaridos desgarradores y llenos de dolor. Lynn Sr salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al baño, y ahí soltó el grito más fuerte que haya dado y que daría en toda su vida. Albert se sentó en una silla y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras lloraba. Y las niñas… Ellas…_

_—Lori…, nuestro hermanito volverá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Leni, quien lloraba y seguía aterrorizada por la reacción de sus padres._

_Pero Lori no dijo nada. Llámese intuición. Llámese sabiduría. Pero ella entendió la situación en un segundo…_

_Su hermanito ya no estaría con ellas…_

_—¿Lori? Él volverá, ¿cierto?_

_Lori cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente._

_—¿Lori? —siguió suplicando Leni, quien parecía ser la única que aún no entendía la situación—. ¿Lori?_

* * *

—¡Lori!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Leni?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada—. Es que te vi llorando.

La chica se llevó una mano a las mejillas. Estaban húmedas, pero se las secó rápidamente.

—Estoy bien, Leni. Sólo pensaba un poco… Pero ya se me pasará —dijo ella, intentando sonar convincente y salió de su habitación sin decir nada más.

Los recuerdos una vez más la habían asaltado, y odiaba que eso pasara. Le causaba un gran dolor, pero no podía evitarlo. Caminó por el pasillo, en dirección del baño para lavarse la cara. Cuando entró, Lori soltó un largo suspiro y se vio en el espejo por un largo rato. Estaba agotada, pero estar en su habitación no serviría para hacerla sentir mejor. Tal vez… Tal vez necesitaba _eso_. La posesión más sagrada que ella y Leni tenían: el peluche de conejo de su hermanito.

Aquel juguete que habían comprado entre las dos había sido en más de una ocasión, lo que le traía paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, tenerlo todo el tiempo en su cuarto, también podía ser contraproducente y causarle dolor en vez de consuelo, por lo que había decidido que sería mejor guardarlo en el ático.

Decidida, Lori se dirigió al pasillo y abrió una pequeña puerta, de la cual salió una escalera. Subió con cuidado, mientras meditaba.

«Bien, bien, bien. ¿Dónde lo dej…?», pero el hilo de pensamientos que tenía se cortó cuando vio a Lucy en medio de aquel oscuro lugar, frente a una mesa con velas y con un libro antiguo.

Otra vez lo estaba haciendo… ¡Otra vez estaba jugando con esas cosas malas! La ira inundó su ser.

—¡Lucy! —bramó ella—. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Cuando la niña escuchó el llamado de su hermana mayor, se asustó. La bola de cristal que tenía se le escapó de las manos y cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

—L-L-Lori, yo… —balbuceó ella, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡«Lori» nada! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con eso?!

—P-Pero yo… No hice… Estaba…

—¡No trates de justificarte! ¡Me desobedeciste y otra vez jugaste con esa basura demoníaca!

Eso molestó a Lucy.

—¡No es basura demoníaca! ¡Y nunca he hecho algo relacionado con demonios! ¡Esto es muy distinto! —exclamó ella.

—¡No es distinto, Lucy! ¡No lo es! —se acercó a la niña y la tomó fuertemente del antebrazo—. ¡Todo empieza de alguna forma, y al final podrías arriesgarte a terminar haciendo las mismas cosas que la gente que nos quitó a nuestro hermanito!

—¡Yo no soy así! ¡Nunca haría algo así! —gritó Lucy, mientras se liberaba agresivamente del agarre de su hermana.

Eso colmó la paciencia de Lori. La razón abandonó su mente y dejó solamente una furia ciega. Vio todo de rojo y al final hizo algo de lo que se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Le dio una cachetada a Lucy. Una fuerte…

La niña al principio sólo se sujetó la mejilla con ambas manos y observó a Lori con impresión. Luego esa impresión se convirtió en miedo y al final en impotencia. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y esta vez no impidió que salieran frente a su hermana, pues había pasado lo que nunca se esperó…

Su hermana le pegó.

—L-L-Lucy…, perdón. Yo…

Lucy salió corriendo, y dejó a Lori atrás, quien estaba congelada en su lugar y veía llena de remordimiento huir a la niña. Cayó de rodillas, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y mientras lloraba, se preguntó:

«¿Qué acabo de hacer?»

* * *

**¡Uf! Hasta ahora este ha sido el capítulo más largo, y debo decir que me siento orgulloso. Y no sólo eso, también sólo me queda un último examen que presentar para, ahora sí, acabar la preparatoria, y tener horas y horas disponibles para escribir.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews. _J0nas Nagera_, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario en cada capítulo; no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace meterme a mi cuenta y ver que hay comentarios nuevos. También, sé que aún no he ahondado en los detalles de la "muerte" de Lincoln, pero créeme, los voy a dar, y serán bastante... gráficos. Je, je.**

**_Aureusedward_... Muchas gracias por tu comentario. De verdad no tienes idea de lo bien que me sentí cuando lo leí. Al iniciar esta historia, lo que buscaba era pulir mis habilidades como escritor y, de pasó, devolverle al fandom una historia tan hermosa como la que nos brindó _Octware_ en su momento. Y ver que alguien que venía con intención de criticarme, terminó felicitándome, me hizo sentir en la cima del mundo. Muchas gracias. Eso sí, te pido que me tengas un poco de paciencia; apenas llevo tres capítulos.**

**Y _Octware_... ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando vi tu comentario, casi grito de la emoción. No podía creerlo, pero era cierto. Uno de mis autores favoritos me había felicitado... De verdad, muchas gracias. Juro llevar esta historia con mucho cuidado, y de verdad espero que sea de tu agrado. Este capítulo esta dedicado a ti.**

**Y también, muchas gracias a aquellos lectores que me siguen, pero que no comentan. De verdad que es una gran motivación ver que hay personas que se interesan por lo que estás haciendo.**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, no duden en señalarlos; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas o comentarios.**

**¡Ah! Por cierto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln!**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	5. Arrodíllense

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violencia, crueldad y lenguaje soez.**

* * *

**V**

**Arrodíllense**

_—¡Cállate, mocoso de mierda, cállate!_

_Ordenó una mujer alta de cabello negro, mientras corría por los callejones de la ciudad. ¡Maldita la hora en que decidieron hacer la ceremonia ahí! ¡Una ciudad más grande le habría permitido escapar o escabullirse más fácilmente! Pero ya era tarde, tenía que seguir con el plan a como diera lugar. Siguió corriendo, las sirenas sonaban y el bebé que tenía entre los brazos siguió llorando._

_«Mierda. ¡Mierda! —pensó angustiada—. Si me descubren, será nuestro fin. Pero si no llevo al niño, seré castigada… ¿Qué debo hacer?»_

_Por cinco minutos, la mujer se debatió sobre lo que debía hacer, hasta que al final optó por lo seguro: huir sin el niño. El problema es que no sabía dónde dejarlo… Siguió corriendo, pero un resplandor intermitente de color rojo y azul hizo que se ocultará tras la pared de un pequeño callejón._

_«Que no me vean. Que no me vean. Que no me vean», imploró, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras que con una mano le tapaba bruscamente la nariz y la boca al infante._

_El automóvil pasó de largo, y la mujer dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio y retiró su mano. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con lo que podría ser la solución de sus problemas: un contenedor de basura._

_Con pasos torpes se dirigió al objeto metálico y, con esfuerzo, levantó la pesada tapa negra. Una vez abierto el contenedor, dirigió su atención al niño, quien intentaba llenar de aire sus pequeños pulmones, y lo tiró. Esta vez puso ambas manos en la tapa y antes de volver a cerrar el depósito, soltó una áspera carcajada y con una horrible sonrisa, dijo:_

_—¡Ojalá y te coman las ratas, pequeño engendro!_

_Con un estruendo, la tapa chocó con el metal y la mujer salió huyendo, sin importarle el llanto o el destino del pequeño recién nacido._

_Corrió por diez minutos a toda velocidad hasta las afueras de Royal Woods, sin importarle el ardor en su pecho, ni la pesadez de sus piernas. Lo único que le interesaba era salir de aquel maldito lugar. A lo lejos vio una camioneta todoterreno de color gris y apretó el paso. Al llegar allí, rápidamente se subió al asiento del copiloto. Un hombre de cincuenta años flacucho, feo y calvo que estaba sentado a su lado agarraba fuertemente el volante y con voz potente preguntó:_

_—¿Lo conseguiste?_

_—Ehmmm… Yo… Este… —balbuceaba la mujer, llena de temor._

_—¡¿Lo conseguiste?! —preguntó impetuosamente, mientras la agarraba fuertemente del cabello._

_—¡No! ¡No lo conseguí! ¡Perdón!_

_—Eres una perra inútil —espetó él, mientras soltaba la cabellera—. Hasta un niño retrasado lo habría hecho mejor._

_—Me habrían atrapado —habló ella en voz baja, mientras se sobaba la cabeza—. Lo saqué del hospital, pero la policía actuó más rápido de lo que pensé, así que tuve que deshacerme de esa cosa._

_—Como sea._

_Sin decir más, el hombre encendió la camioneta y condujo fuera de la carretera por los pastizales y otros terrenos irregulares hasta que llegaron a una antigua cabaña, la cual era rodeada por otros automóviles; todos eran muy lujosos._

_Ambos salieron de la camioneta, sin embargo, la mujer se dio cuenta de que su acompañante tenía una mochila deportiva de color rojo colgando en su hombro._

_—¿Qué tienes ahí? —se atrevió a preguntar._

_Él, sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y abrió la mochila. Vio el contenido._

_«Oh…», pensó, mientras veía el cadáver de un bebé recién nacido. Su piel tenía una tonalidad gris, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente morados y no tenía cabello._

_—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_

_—Tengo contactos en los hospitales —contestó él—. Un amigo mío trabaja en una morgue y le pedí que me diera el cadáver de algún niño que recientemente haya muerto —la mujer hizo una cara de sorpresa total—. No te preocupes, él no nos delatará. De hecho, él es parte de nosotros. Ahora, andando._

_Al entrar a la cabaña, los dos nuevos asistentes observaron expectantes y emocionados el lugar. Sobre sus cabezas, había un antiguo candelabro de color dorado que iluminaba la habitación con velas rojas y negras, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro, los muebles de madera estaban impecables y decorados con cráneos de animales, y en el centro de la habitación había una enorme mesa de caoba, sobre la cual había un cordero degollado y cinco gallinas negras destripadas rodeándolo. Además, había, al menos, otras treinta personas; todas ellas vestían largas túnicas negras que llegaban hasta el suelo y que les cubrían la mitad superior del rostro, aparte de tener velas amarillas en las manos._

_—Los hemos estado esperando —dijo una voz detrás de ellos._

_Al girarse, se encontraron con un hombre de setenta años, canoso y con una larga barba que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho; su porte era elegante, refinado. También vestía una túnica, pero esta era de color rojo y aparte portaba un medallón dorado que tenía grabada la figura de un demonio._

_—Sacerdote… —saludó el hombre calvo._

_—Señor… —hizo una reverencia la mujer._

_—Mi niña —se dirigió el sacerdote hacia ella, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla⸻, ¿conseguiste el sacrificio?_

_—Y-Yo… Y-Y-Yo…_

_—¿Sí?_

_—Lo siento, señor… Pero no pude cumplir con mi tarea… —bajó la mirada con los ojos cerrados, pero luego la levantó con entusiasmo—. ¡Pero tenemos un repuesto! —se dirigió a su acompañante—. ¡Vamos, muéstrale el cadáver! ¡Muéstraselo!_

_El antedicho abrió la mochila y una vez más mostró el interior. El sacerdote metió una mano y sacó el pequeño cuerpo sin cuidado. Lo observó sin emoción._

_—¿Qué me dice? ¿Está satisfecho? —volvió a preguntar ella con una sonrisa expectante._

_—… No has cumplido con lo requerido. Debes ser castigada._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, las pupilas de la mujer se contrajeron tanto que parecían las cabezas de alfileres; se echó a los pies del hombre rogando su perdón, pero fue en vano. Por su parte, éste ordeno a otros tres hombres que la agarraran con fuerza, para evitar que se moviera; salió de la habitación un momento y cuando regresó, tenía en las manos un látigo de cuero trenzado grueso y que terminaba en una serie de colas._

_—Descúbranle la espalda._

_Los hombres obedecieron, haciendo caso omiso del llanto de la mujer. Una vez que la piel quedó expuesta, el sacerdote estiró el brazo hacia atrás y soltó el látigo contra la espalda de la pelinegra; el cuero restalló en su piel. El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y ella aulló. El proceso se repitió veinte veces. La mujer gemía y lloraba de dolor, mientras que su espalda se manchaba con su sangre caliente. De repente, el hombre habló:_

_—No exageres, mi niña. Sólo te di una pequeña lección. De hecho, deberías agradecerme que no use el látigo con metales cortantes. Ahora vístete._

_—S-S-Sí, abuelo —susurró._

_Él le aventó una túnica negra a la cara y ella se arrastró por el piso hasta una pequeña habitación, donde se vistió muy lentamente. Cinco minutos después, salió vestida y con una vela igual que las de los demás; se acercó a ellos, terminando de formar un círculo que rodeaba la mesa de caoba._

_—Bienvenidos, hermanos —comenzó—. Hoy estamos reunidos para honrar a nuestro señor _Mammon_, el Dios de la riqueza y el poder. Por años, él ha sido aquel que nos ha colmado de sus bienes y nos ha guiado por el camino de la opulencia. Sin embargo —observó el cadáver del bebé, que ahora se encontraba en el lugar del cordero—, otra vez es tiempo de demostrarle que siempre le estaremos eternamente agradecidos —elevó las manos y el rostro al cielo—. Señor Mammon, te ofrecemos la sangre del inocente, porque ¿qué es una insignificante vida contra el placer eterno?_

_De su manga, sacó un enorme cuchillo de plata con la hoja irregular y con un solo corte abrió el torso del cadáver, desde el esternón hasta el vientre. Las vísceras se desparramaron sobre la mesa y la fría sangre empezó a fluir, mezclándose con la de los animales que antes yacían ahí. Los presentes empezaron a corear en latín:_

—¡Mammon est via! ¡Mammon est verum! ¡Mammon est dominus noster!

_Luego, el cura tomó con una mano un tarro de aceite y con la otra una vela negra. Vertió el aceite sobre el cuerpecito y lo prendió en llamas con ayuda de la débil llama. La piel se consumía, los órganos se achicharraban hasta parecer pedazos de carbón, los huesos se calcinaban, la cabaña se llenaba del olor a carne quemada, y las «personas» seguían cantando._

—¡Mammon est via! ¡Mammon est verum! ¡Mammon est dominus noster! ¡Mammon est via! ¡Mammon est verum! ¡Mammon est dominus noster!

_Al terminar de pronunciar esa última palabra, veinte oficiales de policía entraron estrepitosamente al lugar. Todos portaban armas de fuego; desde pistolas hasta escopetas. El jefe vociferó:_

_—¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!_

_Pero esto no pareció amedrentar a los partícipes del ritual, de hecho, los enfureció. ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de hablarles así! ¡Todos y cada uno de los presentes era gente importante! Se armaron con lo que pudieron y corrieron en dirección de los oficiales, con intención de asesinarlos…, pero fue en vano, pues ellos empezaron a disparar. Unos miembros morían por un disparo al corazón, a otros les volaban los sesos con un escopetazo y otros eran acribillados en su totalidad, como fue el caso del sacerdote negro. Brazos, piernas, torso, cabeza; todo su ser fue un blanco de tiro que transformó lo que antes era su cuerpo en una masa sanguinolenta y deforme._

_Todos habían muerto. Nadie pudo escapar. Ni siquiera la mujer de cabello negro, quien tenía medio cuerpo suspendido en el marco de una ventana…_

_Los policías hicieron un recuento de los cuerpos. Estaban estupefactos. Todos ellos eran personas ricas o conocidas; desde empresarios hasta políticos. Sin embargo, lo que más les sorprendió fue ver un pequeño pedazo de carne quemada que se encontraba sobre una mesa. El jefe se acercó a ella y se quitó el gorro con una mirada afligida._

_—¿Señor Riggs, se encuentra bien? —preguntó un policía de veintiocho años._

_—Es él, muchacho —contestó William Riggs, volteando a ver a su joven compañero con tristeza—. Es el niño al que buscábamos…_

_El muchacho bajó la mirada y observó el cuerpo carbonizado._

_«No era un animal… Era un bebé…»_

_Salió corriendo de ahí y vomitó._

_En los reportes policíacos no mencionaron nombres; sólo dieron el número de los miembros de la secta y no ahondaron en los detalles de la muerte del niño. El caso se cerró…_

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay. De verdad lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero creí que sería mejor cortarlo aquí. La segunda parte saldrá más rápido, lo prometo.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews. _J0nas Nagera_, me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio y que haya sido capaz de superar tus expectativas; de verdad no esperé que irías tan lejos como para decir que las reacciones de la familia te dolieron incluso más que con _Octware_. Espero que esto sea de tu agrado.  
**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, no sé el porqué, pero me dio mucha risa tu comentario cuando lo leí, ja, ja. Como paso con _J0nas Nagera_, igualmente me sorprendió que pensaras que mi versión fue más desgarradora. En serio, muchas gracias. Y en cuanto a la relación de Lincoln y Lucy... no te angusties; sin duda, la niña será consolada por el buen Linc, pero no sólo con abrazos. 7u7**

**_Aureusedward_, igual, pero sobre todo tú. Nunca creí que tú pensarías que la escena superó a la anterior versión, muchas gracias. Y como mencionaste que tu política es decir las cosas con honestidad, te pido que sigas comentando esta historia. De verdad quiero saber tu opinión y las opiniones de todos.**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	6. Nueva Vida

_-__Carol, cariño, no te alejes tanto de nosotros._

_-__¡Pero ya quiero llegar al parque, mami!_

_-__Mi amor, hazle caso a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Llegaremos allí pronto; sólo ten paciencia._

_-__Bueno, está bien._

_Esa era la conversación que se estaba dando entre una linda niña rubia de cinco años y sus padres George y Céline. Los tres conformaban la familia Pingrey, los recién llegados a Royal Woods._

_Hacía un mes que habían llegado, y sin embargo no habían sido capaces de darse el tiempo de conocer la ciudad que sería su nuevo hogar. La mudanza había sido agotadora, y no ayudaba en lo más mínimo que tuvieran tantas cosas que acomodar en una casa tan grande. George iba y venía, dividiendo su tiempo entre ayudar a desempacar, trabajar en su empresa de farmacéuticos y pasar tiempo con su familia; Carol hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a sus padres con el arduo trabajo, incluso si eran cosas diminutas; y Céline ejercía todas sus obligaciones como esposa y madre, a la vez que intentaba distraer su mente de… eso. Distraer su mente de la noticia que quebró una parte de su corazón…_

_Seis meses atrás, Carol les había pedido a sus padres que quería un hermanito o hermanita, y la verdad es que los adultos no se opusieron a la idea; de hecho, desde hace tiempo habían pensado en la posibilidad de tener un segundo bebé, y escuchar la petición de su primogénita borró hasta el más mínimo rastro de duda que podrían haber tenido. Lo intentaron, realmente lo intentaron, pero la concepción no se daba y cada prueba de embarazo resultaba negativa. Eso preocupó tanto a la pareja, que decidieron hacerse estudios médicos. El espermiograma de George no mostró ni una anomalía; él estaba perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, con Céline las cosas fueron muy diferentes…_

_«Infertilidad Secundaria», es lo que les había dicho el doctor. Al parecer, tenía las trompas de Falopio dañadas desde que había nacido Carol. Sin embargo, al no haber mostrado malestar o dolor en ningún momento, ella nunca tuvo la necesidad de ir al médico. Y el hecho de que su periodo siguiera siendo normal tras tantos años, sólo ayudo a no darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal._

_Acudieron con doctores y especialistas, pero las respuestas siempre eran las mismas. El daño tenía tanto tiempo que sería realmente difícil hacer algo para corregirlo. Incluso si quedaba embarazada, corría un alto riesgo de perder a la criatura._

_Con todo el dolor de su corazón, la pareja decidió renunciar a su sueño de tener otro bebé, pues cada vez que lo pensaban, llegaban a la misma conclusión: no soportarían el dolor de perder a un hijo. Lo más seguro era no arriesgarse y dejar las cosas como estaban._

_La segunda cosa más difícil que tuvieron que hacer fue explicarle a su pequeña que no tendría el hermanito o hermanita que tanto deseaba. ¡Les partía el corazón imaginar la decepción que se llevaría su princesa! Esperaban tantas reacciones; esperaban gritos, pucheros y suplicas por parte de su hija. Sin embargo, nunca esperaron que entre lágrimas ella sólo asintiera con la cabeza y susurrara un débil «está bien, lo entiendo»._

_Incontables noches, George llegaba del trabajo, sólo para encontrarse con una vista que le rompía el corazón: su esposa acostada en su cama, abrazando una almohada y llorando en silencio. A lo mejor no lo mostraba durante el día, pero aquella noticia sin duda la había afectado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se culpaba a si misma; se culpaba por no haber ido al médico, por no hacer a su esposo padre por segunda vez y por no cumplir el deseo de su angelita. Se sentía inútil, vacía._

_Sentía que no era mujer suficiente para su familia…_

_Fue una suerte que su esposo la escuchara murmurar eso una noche, en la que ella pensaba que se encontraba sola, y por más de cinco horas, él le recordó lo mucho que la amaba y lo agradecido que estaba con la vida por haberse casado con una mujer tan hermosa, gentil y buena como ella. Le dijo una y otra vez que aquello no era su culpa y se aseguró de que Céline lo viera a los ojos todo el tiempo. La mujer no lo aguantó más y rompió a llorar en el pecho de George. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y mientras abrazaba a su esposo, sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda de éste. Le pidió docenas de veces perdón, y él respondió a cada disculpa con un «no es tu culpa, mi amor». Durante ese abrazo, cuando ya ninguno dijo nada, se permitieron llorar juntos, a la vez que él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas transmitirle todo su amor a su esposa._

_Fueron con un terapeuta, pues ambos sabían que tenían que tratar con aquel dolor que cargaban en su interior. Pero no solamente fueron ellos, también lo hizo la pequeña Carol, pues no querían arriesgarse a que en algún momento del futuro, ella desarrollara algún complejo de culpa, debido a que los adultos tuvieron que explicarle a la niña la razón por la que Céline no podría tener hijos._

_El tiempo pasó y pudieron reponerse un poco. Céline ya no se culpaba a sí misma, aunque había días en los que aún lloraba; y Carol volvió a ser la niña alegre y llena de vida que conocían. Decidieron mudarse a otra ciudad para empezar de nuevo, y así fue como llegaron a Royal Woods._

_-¡Mira, papi, un carrito de helados! -exclamó Carol muy emocionada-. ¡¿Podemos comer uno?! ¡Di que sí, por favor!_

_-__¿Pero no querías llegar al parque rápido, corazón? -preguntó George, aguantando las ganas de reír por la reacción tan tierna de su hija._

_-__Sí, quiero llegar rápido… ¡Pero un helado es un helado!_

_Esta vez, George y Céline dejaron salir una pequeña carcajada, pues la cara de la niña parecía que brillaba cuando hablaba de aquel postre. George compró un helado para cada uno y se sentó en una banca junto a su familia. Carol comía muy feliz, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y cada vez que le daba una lamida al dulce, daba pequeños saltitos en su asiento. Cuando los tres terminaron de comer, se levantaron y buscaron algún bote de basura donde pudieran deshacerse de los envases de plástico, más no encontraron nada. Caminaron un par de calles más, hasta que la niña vio un contenedor metálico grande._

_-__Mira, mami. Allí hay un bote._

_-__Oh, que buena vista tienes, mi cielo -contestó Céline con una sonrisa-. Anda, dame tu vasito para tirarlo._

_-__No, mami, yo los tiro. No hay problema._

_Los padres intercambiaron miradas, pero luego se voltearon y aceptaron el ofrecimiento de su hija. La niña se dirigió al contenedor dando pequeños saltitos, pero de repente se detuvo._

_-__¿Carol? -llamó su padre-. ¿Pasa algo?_

_-… __Hay algo ahí…_

_-__¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó su madre, algo preocupada._

_-__A que escuchó algo ahí dentro._

_Los adultos se acercaron a la niña a pasos agigantados. Céline tomó a su hija en brazos y George se acercó con cautela al contenedor. Agudizó su oído y logró escuchar un sonido ahogado por el grueso metal; no era un animal… Entonces, ¿qué podría ser? Levantó la tapa poco a poco y al observar el interior, se quedó petrificado._

_-__¿Cielo? -llamó su esposa-. ¿Qué es?_

_El hombre se volteó; tenía la cara pálida y sentía que su voz había desaparecido, sin embargo, se repuso lo suficiente como para hilar una oración._

_-__E-Es un… bebé._

_Cuando la mujer comprendió del todo las palabras de su marido, se acercó a él casi corriendo y también vio el interior. No era broma… Realmente había un bebé ahí._

_Un pequeño, indefenso e inocente bebé._

_La mujer dejó en el suelo a su hija y después metió los brazos al contenedor para sacar a la criatura. Era tan liviano…, lloraba y sus movimientos eran débiles. Lo inspeccionó un par de segundos más y vio que su espalda estaba roja. Seguramente era por el golpe que se debió haber dado al ser arrojado a la basura…_

_… __Arrojado a la basura…_

_La mujer se puso a llorar, mientras acercaba al pequeño a su pecho y lo envolvía en un abrazo; el hombre, igualmente, se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó, teniendo por supuesto, mucho cuidado con el infante; y Carol, viendo el estado en que estaban sus padres, se acercó a ellos y abrazó sus piernas, mientras que por su cabeza pasaban cientos de preguntas._

_«¿Por qué alguien tiraría a un bebé a la basura? A los bebés se les quiere y se les protege. Esto no tiene sentido…, no lo tiene. Entonces, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?»_

_Ni siquiera la niña supo el porqué, pero también se puso a llorar, mientras veía a aquel ser humano que había sido desechado como si de un desperdicio se tratase._

_El viaje al parque obviamente se canceló. Todos volvieron a su casa rápidamente para limpiar al pequeño y verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida grave. Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, pero sí sería necesario llevarlo con un pediatra para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. De lo que si se dieron cuenta, fue de que el pequeño estaba hambriento, pues succionaba desesperadamente el dedo de la mujer. George, tras ver la acción del bebé, no tardó ni un segundo en meterse a su automóvil y dirigirse al supermercado para comprar leche de fórmula, pañales, y un pequeño pijama._

_Ya entrada la noche, cuando el niño se encontraba profundamente dormido entre los brazos de la mujer y Carol dormitaba en el regazo de su padre, los adultos hablaron sobre aquella difícil situación._

_-__¿Qué vamos a hacer, George? -preguntó Céline, sin despegar sus ojos del infante._

_-__No lo… No lo sé, querida. Lo más seguro sería… ir a denunciar el caso y que… un orfanato se encargue de él… -contestó el hombre, no muy seguro de sus propias palabras._

_-__Pero… ¿Qué tal si nosotros…? Podríamos…_

_-__Céline…, cariño…, sé a donde quieres llegar con esto. Créeme cuando te digo que yo mismo lo he considerado, pero debes entender que…_

_-__Lo tiraron…_

_George dejó de hablar y, tanto él como su esposa, vieron muy sorprendidos a su hija, quien portaba una cara que sólo reflejaba una profunda tristeza._

_-__¿Carol?_

_-__Lo tiraron, papi… Tiraron a ese bebé a la basura. ¿Hay algo que entender?_

_-__Bueno, hija… Y-Yo me refería a… Quise decir… -no supo ni que contestar._

_-__¡Tiraron a un bebé a la basura! -gritó la niña, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-. ¡No hay nada que entender con eso! ¡La gente que hizo eso es mala! ¡Muy, muy mala!_

_-__Cariño, cálmate por favor -intervino su madre, muy preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba su hija. Jamás la había visto así._

_-__¡No me voy a calmar! ¡No lo haré! ¡Nadie merece que le hagan eso! ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie! ¡Y mucho menos un bebé! Mucho menos… un b-b-bebé._

_La niña ya no pudo decir más, pues el llanto la dominó por completo. Ella, al ver al niño ser sacado de aquel contenedor por su madre, había entendido la gravedad de la situación; sin embargo, fue horas después cuando verdaderamente resintió el peso de tan horrible acción. Tanto el hombre como la mujer envolvieron a su hija en un abrazo para intentar amainar el llanto de la inconsolable niña; no obstante, la siguiente acción de su hija los dejó estupefactos…_

_La niña tomó al pequeño de los brazos de su madre y lo abrazó contra sí misma._

_Poco a poco, Carol dejó de llorar, más nunca dejó de abrazar al niño. Los adultos intercambiaron miradas y luego llevaron a la niña a su habitación; ya era hora de dormir. Cuando llegaron, Céline pretendió tomar al niño, sin embargo, Carol lo apegó más a su cuerpo y le dio una mirada suplicante a su madre, quien entendió a la perfección el deseo de su hija y asintió con la cabeza._

_Una vez que se encontraban arropados en la suave cama, los adultos le dieron un beso de buenas noches a su hija… y también al pequeño. Salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta, creyendo que su hija se había ido a dormir inmediatamente._

_Una vez en la sala, completamente solos, la pareja se sentó en el sofá sin decir palabra alguna; ninguno sabía que hacer, ninguno sabía que decir. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que ambos estaban seguros y podían estar de acuerdo…_

_Se habían encariñado con el bebé._

_El deseo de Céline de adoptar y proteger a la criatura se había vuelto aún más fuerte de lo que ya era, y la débil intención de George de llevar al niño a un orfanato languideció a tal punto en el que él mismo empezó a considerar muy seriamente la opción de adoptarlo… Pero ¿sería lo correcto? ¿No habría consecuencias al hacerlo? ¿Y sí alguien lo estaba buscando? ¿Y sí…?_

_Aquel hilo de pensamientos fue cortado de repente cuando sintió la mano de su esposa sobre su hombro; parecía temblar. George la volteó a ver y se puso nervioso al ver la expresión tan asustada de su mujer. Posó una mano sobre su mejilla y le preguntó:_

_-__Céline, ¿qué te pasa?_

_-__M-M-Mira las n-noticias -contestó ella, mientras apuntaba al televisor._

_Obedeciendo a las palabras de su esposa, George se giró para ver mejor, y se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al ver la noticia de última hora: «Secta satánica es acribillada en las afueras de Royal Woods». La pareja se quedó en silencio, mientras escuchaban los horribles detalles del caso. Los treinta y tres miembros de la secta fueron asesinados, encontraron cuerpos de animales descuartizados y hallaron instrumentos de tortura que habían sido recientemente usados. Sin embargo, todo lo anterior mencionado no fue nada comparado con lo que escucharon a continuación…_

_Aparte de los cadáveres de los sectarios y animales, la policía encontró el cadáver eviscerado y calcinado de un bebé recién nacido._

_Céline lloró con tanta fuerza que empezó a hiperventilarse; jamás se había sentido tan horrorizada en toda su vida. George tuvo que llevársela a su habitación para intentar calmarla, pero fue en vano; el también se encontraba mal después de escuchar semejante atrocidad. El hombre acarició la espalda de su esposa -la cual tenía constantes espasmos debido al llanto- y se quedó junto a Céline, quien lloró y gritó contra su pecho, mientras miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza._

_«¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué yo, que deseo un bebé más que nada en el mundo, no puedo tenerlo? ¿Por qué las mujeres que si pueden amarlos, desperdician esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué les das hijos a quienes están dispuestos a tirarlos como si fueran basura? ¿Por qué se los das a gente que está dispuesta a matarlos de manera tan ruin? Eso no es justo… ¡No es justo!», pensó ella, totalmente destrozada._

_Ambos adultos se abrazaron durante horas hasta quedarse dormidos, sin embargo, no experimentaron ni el más mínimo descanso._

_El día llegó, y con él, también vino una nueva esperanza. George fue el primero en abrir los ojos, más no fue capaz de levantarse, pues sobre él se encontraba Céline, aferrada a su pecho. Observó su rostro por unos minutos; era hermoso. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una enorme impotencia al ver todos los rastros de lágrimas secas que había en sus mejillas. Acarició la cabeza de la mujer y susurró:_

_-__Céline, despierta, mi amor -la mujer se retorció un poco, pero abrió los ojos-. Buenos días._

_-__Buenos días, cariño -respondió ella-. Oye…, con respecto a lo de ayer… Lo pensé y… nosotros podríamos… ¡Nosotros debemos…! -quiso hablar, pero fue silenciada por su esposo, quien puso un dedo sobre sus hermosos labios._

_-__Shhh, no digas nada. También lo estuve pensando… -hizo una pausa y después sonrió-, y llegué a la conclusión de que… deberíamos adoptarlo._

_La mujer se congeló. Ella creyó que tendría que convencerlo, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada…_

_-__¿E-En serio?_

_-__Sí, cariño. Si te soy muy sincero, también tenía un deseo enorme por adoptar inmediatamente al pequeño… El verlo en aquel contenedor me heló la sangre, e inmediatamente sentí un deseo inmenso por cuidarlo y protegerlo. ¿Me explico? -ella asintió, también le pasó lo mismo-. Lo único que me detenía era el temor a que hubiera repercusiones legales, que creyeran que nosotros habíamos secuestrado al bebé, incluso si les explicábamos la situación -cerró los ojos, pero continuó-. Sin embargo, ver la noticia de anoche, borró cualquier rastro de duda. Si las autoridades piensan que hicimos algo incorrecto, ¡que lo hagan! ¡Nosotros les demostraremos lo contrario! ¡Después de todo, nosotros no somos unos monstruos desalmados como los que tiran y asesinan a seres inocentes!_

_Luego de eso, Céline se echó una vez más a los brazos de su marido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos eran de alegría._

_La pareja salió de su habitación y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su hija ya se encontraba levantada; aún cargaba al bebé y se veía muy decidida._

_-__Mami, papi…, tenemos que hablar._

_-__Dinos, cariño -habló Céline._

_-__Yo quiero… Yo quiero… ¡Yo quiero que este bebé sea mi hermanito! -exclamó ella viendo al suelo-. ¡Sé que apenas lo conozco! ¡Sé que lo sacamos de la basura! Pero… aun así, yo… -levantó la mirada, y con los ojos húmedos, gritó-: ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero lo hago, y quiero que tenga una vida feliz! ¡Él se la merece! ¡Todos los niños la merecen!_

_Cuando Carol terminó, la casa quedó en total silencio, con excepción de su fuerte respiración. Los padres caminaron hasta su hija y cuando quedaron justo frente a ella, se arrodillaron y le sonrieron._

_-__Carol -habló George-, ¿de verdad quieres que él forme parte de la familia? -la niña asintió enérgicamente-. Entonces, supongo que no hay nada que hablar…_

_-__¿Eh? Entonces… -la niña se empezó a emocionar-. ¡Eso significa…!_

_-__Sí, Carol…, saluda a tu nuevo hermanito._

_La niña soltó un gritito lleno de alegría y abrazó al niño, el cual reía y tocaba las mejillas de su nueva hermana. Los adultos se unieron a sus hijos y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, donde no existía nada en el mundo, más que su felicidad. Se preocuparían del registro y la adopción después, por lo pronto, disfrutarían de cada segundo de ese bello momento._

_-__Por cierto…, ¿cómo se va a llamar? -preguntó Céline, acariciando el rostro del bebé._

_Los adultos se miraron el uno al otro, y empezaron a decir varios nombres, pero ninguno les convencía; incluso al bebé no parecía gustarle ninguno, pues emitía un pequeño bufido con cada opción. Carol, por su parte, se quedó pensando. ¿Cuál sería el nombre perfecto para su hermanito? Tenía que ser único y bonito, justo como él. ¿El nombre de algún famoso, quizá? Eso sonaba bien, sin embargo, los únicos nombres que se le venían a la mente eran los de los presidentes de los Estados Unidos, debido a que había visto un documental en la escuela. Al principio no se sentía muy convencida, pero luego, en el fondo de su mente resonó un nombre que le había parecido único y encantador. Sonrió y habló:_

_-__Ya sé cómo se llamará._

_-__¿En serio, mi amor? -preguntó muy sorprendido George-. ¿Cómo?_

_-__Se llamará…_

* * *

-Lincoln, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

-Dame un minuto, Carol -contestó él, detrás de la puerta-. Sólo falta que me ponga la camisa -al terminar de abrocharse el último botón, salió de su habitación y se encontró con su hermana en el pasillo-. Listo, ¿qué necesitas?

-Je, je. Es una sorpresa.

Luego de eso, la muchacha tomó al chico de la mano y lo guio hasta su habitación. Era un cuarto muy espacioso, que contaba con balcón, baño propio, una estantería llena de libros, un televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas, un escritorio de madera con su laptop, y una cama tamaño reina con cortinas blancas. Invitó a su hermano a tomar asiento, mientras ella lo observaba con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Muy bien, Carol. ¿Ahora me dirás cuál es esa sorpresa? -preguntó él con una sonrisa, mientras sentía la suave textura del edredón morado.

Ella sin decir nada, se acercó a él, se agachó y se puso al mismo nivel. Luego le susurró.

-Cierra los ojos -él obedeció y de repente sintió un ligero peso sobre sus piernas-. Ahora…, ¡ábrelos!

Al hacerlo, Lincoln casi salta de la emoción, pues en sus manos tenía la saga completa de la serie limitada «Ace Savvy: All In»: una historia alterna que había sido aclamada por la crítica y los fanáticos. Él y Clyde habían esperado por más de tres horas en la fila de la tienda de cómics para comprarlo; desafortunadamente, todas las copias se habían agotado en un santiamén. Se sintió tan decepcionado que ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca sería capaz de leerlo. Al parecer creyó mal…

Dejó las historietas en la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, mientras la abrazaba muy efusivamente.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento! -exclamó él.

-Me lo puedo imaginar -contestó ella entre risas, mientras le devolvía aquella muestra de afecto a su hermano. Amaba poder abrazarlo-. No me gustó para nada que llegaras triste a la casa ese día. Sabía muy bien lo mucho que deseabas estos cómics, por lo que busqué por internet y, ¿qué crees? ¡Los encontré!

-Seguro te costaron mucho, ¿verdad? -preguntó él, un poco avergonzado.

-Eso no tiene importancia, Linky -contestó ella, mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas-. Lo que a mi realmente me importa es hacerte feliz.

-Al menos, ¿te puedo pagar una parte?

-Verte así de feliz fue más que suficiente para mí. No te preocupes por eso. Y ahora, cambiando de tema…, te tengo otro regalo.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó él, atónito-. No, no, no, Carol. Los cómics fueron más que suficientes; no tienes que darme otra cosa.

-¡Ay, por favor, Lincoln! Es tu cumpleaños. ¡Déjame consentirte! Ahora, obedece a tu hermana mayor -el chico emitió un bufido, pero ya no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar a la muchacha, quien se dirigió a su armario, y del cual sacó una preciosa camisa de color blanco-. ¡Ta-da! ¿Te gusta? Pensé que te verías muy guapo en una camisa blanca, ya que combinaría con tu lindo cabello. Y no te preocupes, es de la talla correcta.

Lincoln se quedó unos segundos admirando la prenda. Realmente era muy bonita, el cuello italiano tenía detalles azules, y se veía que el material del que estaba hecha también era muy suave. Habló:

-Carol…, no sé qué decir… Muchas gracias.

-De nada, Linky. Pero anda, ¡pruébatela! -el chico tomó la camisa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Carol, quien preguntó-: ¿A dónde vas?

-Ummm, al baño a cambiarme.

-¿Al bañ…? ¡Oh, sí, claro! Je, je. No te tardes -«Podrías haberte cambiado aquí. Yo no tengo ningún problema», pensó Carol, algo decepcionada, mientas veía a Lincoln salir de su habitación.

Dos minutos después, el chico regresó vistiendo la elegante camisa; realmente le había gustado. La chica se le quedó viendo.

-¿Y bien? -habló él-. ¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves muy guapo, Lincoln -ella se acercó a él, y le acarició la mejilla izquierda-. No hay duda de que eres el chico más lindo del mundo.

Lincoln, tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Levantó el rostro y preguntó:

-Y dime…, ¿crees que Lucy vaya a pensar lo mismo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Linky -contestó ella con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados-. Ella y todas las niñas del mundo.

-Gracias, Carol. Por cierto…, ¿crees que me puedas dar los consejos que te pedí hace un tiempo?

-Oh… ¿Acaso harás lo que creo que harás? -preguntó ella con un tono de voz picarón.

-Pues…, la verdad es que… sí.

-¡Mi pequeño Linky ya es todo un hombre! -exclamó ella, avergonzando al chico-. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos sobre el tema en un rato? Mamá y papá quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

-Supongo que quieren darte sus regalos. Anda, ve.

-Muy bien, ¿te veo en mi cuarto cuando acabe?

-Seguro, Linky. Después de todo, no perderé la oportunidad de instruirte en el bello arte del amor.

El chico una vez más se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermana, pero le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Una vez sola, Carol soltó un largo suspiro y se acostó en su cama, mientras abrazaba una almohada. Le sorprendía lo mucho que su hermanito había crecido en los últimos dos años. Recordó al pequeño niño al que no le interesaba nada, más que jugar con sus amigos a los super héroes; recordó a todas las niñas que habían empezado a mostrar interés en Lincoln, incluso cuando él ni siquiera se daba cuenta; y recordó cuando él le había confesado que estaba enamorado de su amiguita Lucy.

Desde ese día, Carol se había dedicado a escuchar y aconsejar a su hermano sobre como actuar con la niña, pues incluso cuando Lincoln era alguien caballeroso y atento, al parecer él temía cometer errores. Se dedicó a ayudarlo a tener más confianza en sí mismo, y de vez en cuando, a molestarlo con pequeñas bromas que incluían a su pequeña enamorada; le divertía ver las reacciones tan tiernas que tenía su hermano. Ella deseaba con todo su ser que él fuera inmensamente feliz. ¡Era su deber como la hermana mayor asegurarse de que él encontrara a la mujer ideal! Y sin embargo…

... No entendía por qué sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho cuando lo imaginaba saliendo con una chica. La que fuera…

Volvió a suspirar, y abrazó la almohada con un poco más de fuerza.

* * *

**Muy bien... Sé que dije que este capítulo saldría más rápido, pero lamentablemente no fue el caso. De verdad lo lamento, pero por favor créanme cuando les digo que este fue el capítulo que más me costó escribir, pues no me gustaban muchas partes y las reescribía. Al final, este fue el resultado y debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso del mismo.**

**Ahora, ****en cuanto a unas reviews. _J0nas Nagera_, te agradezco todo el apoyo que me das con cada una de tus reviews, y realmente me hace muy feliz que pienses que la historia está en buenas manos.**

**_Auresusedward_, espero que este capítulo sea más de tu agrado y pienses que la historia va por buen camino.**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	7. Consuelo

El golpe le había dolido; no había duda al respecto. La marca de una mano impresa en la pálida mejilla izquierda de Lucy era prueba más que suficiente para saber que la cachetada vino con más fuerza de lo normal; su piel estaba enrojecida y algo inflamada. Las punzadas de dolor iban y venían, y de vez en cuando, la niña sentía que el área afectada palpitaba ligeramente. Sí, había sido un golpe muy doloroso —incluso más si consideraba su piel sensible—; sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la que Lucy lloraba tan desconsoladamente en su cama. Lo que caló hasta lo más profundo de su alma fue que fuera su propia hermana mayor la que la haya lastimado. Podía esperarlo de otras niñas en su escuela; podía esperarlo de bravucones malintencionados; podía esperarlo de muchas otras personas y en otros lugares, pero ¿de ella? ¿De su propia hermana? ¿En su propia casa?

Todo el cuerpo de Lucy temblaba con cada sollozo que salía de su boca; las lágrimas fluían sin parar por sus mejillas, hasta que su trayecto terminaba en sus labios o su barbilla; sus brazos envolvían su pequeño torso en un desesperado intento por consolarse a si misma; y en su mente buscaba algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, algo que la alejara de lo que acababa de pasar…

Desafortunadamente no lo logró… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Qué ganaba ella con negarse a ver la realidad? Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez… De esa manera, todo sería menos doloroso.

La odiaban. Le temían. Era rara. Era un monstruo. De lo contrario, ¿por qué la tratarían como lo han hecho todos esos años?

«Desaparece… Desvanécete. Sólo vete. Deja de respirar. Deja de existir… ¡Desaparece!»

La niña se colocó en posición fetal, mientras abrazaba una almohada contra su rostro y cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, cuando de repente escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta; no dijo nada. El ruido se repitió, pero esta vez iba acompañado con una gentil voz.

—Lucy… Hermanita, ¿estás bien?

—V-V-Vete, L-Leni…, p-por f-f-favor…

Luego de eso, Lucy volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada y reanudo su llanto. Pensó que Leni realmente se había ido, pues ésta ya no le contestó; sin embargo, se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando sintió el toque de una mano sobre su cabello. Levantó la mirada y vio que era Leni quien le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Lucy, al recibir aquella muestra de afecto, no lo soportó más y se echó a los brazos de su hermana mayor mientras daba rienda suelta a todo su dolor. Escondió su rostro en el busto de la modista y se permitió soltar unos alaridos que venían desde lo más profundo de su alma. Leni no dijo nada; sólo la abrazó y le permitió desahogarse con ella, mientras acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de la niña. Poco a poco, Lucy se fue calmando hasta que dejó de llorar. La rubia sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la nariz y el rostro a su hermana.

—M-Muchas gracias —dijo Lucy—. Ya me siento mejor.

—De nada, Lucy. Para eso estamos las hermanas mayores —contestó Leni con una radiante sonrisa.

«Mmm… Definitivamente no es el caso de… _ella_», pensó la niña con amargura y tristeza.

—Lucy… —volvió a hablar la mayor—, sé que a veces no soy la chica más brillante del mundo, pero si necesitas algo, o sólo quieres hablar con alguien, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti.

La niña observó a su hermana por un momento; al principio se preguntó el porqué del ofrecimiento de Leni, pero luego llegó a una conclusión: seguramente escuchó lo que había pasado en el ático. Entonces…, ¿le había dicho eso por mera cortesía? ¿Lastima, quizá? No lo sabía, sin embargo, volvió a ver a la muchacha a los ojos y lo único que vio en ellos fue sinceridad y calidez. Sí…, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era Leni de quién estaba hablando: la chica del corazón de oro.

—Gracias, Leni. Sé que ahí estarás —dijo ella, y luego volvió a abrazar a su hermana. Realmente necesitaba el afecto de su familia.

La rubia sonrió y gustosa devolvió el abrazo. Un par de minutos después recordó algo.

—Oye, hermanita…, ¿no tenías que ir a la fiesta de amigo?

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, Lucy sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante. ¡Era cierto! ¡Debía apresurarse! Miró la hora en el reloj de su buró y para su tranquilidad, vio que aún tenía tiempo. Sólo debía ponerse su vestido, tomar el regalo, lavarse la cara…

Su cara… El golpe…

Recordó que su mejilla aún seguía lastimada por la cachetada que Lori le dio. La marca de una mano era más que evidente en su pálida mejilla. ¿Cómo lo ocultaría? Hasta el más débil golpe dejaba marcas que tardaban horas en quitarse; y como mínimo, esa bofetada se borraría en unos cuantos días. «¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?»

—Lucy —la niña levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro entusiasmado de Leni—, ¿me dejas maquillarte?

—¿Eh?

—¡Maquillarte! Vamos, será divertido y, como que, te voy a dejar súper bonita.

La niña meditó un momento la propuesta. Realmente necesitaba ocultar esa marca, y Leni era una gran maquilladora; no por nada Lola le pedía constantemente ayuda. Además…, ella dijo que la dejaría bonita. ¿Sería posible que la dejara lo suficientemente presentable como para impresionar a Lincoln?

—E-Esta bien, Leni —aceptó, con un muy notorio sonrojo.

—¡Yay! —exclamó Leni e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

Quince minutos después, Leni guio a Lucy al espejo de la habitación tapándole los ojos. Una vez delante de él, le descubrió la vista.

—¡Ta-da! ¡Saluda a Lucy Loud! Espera…, tú eres Lucy Loud. Entonces…, ¿te saludarás a ti misma? Como sea, ¿no crees que te ves, como que, muy, muy bonita?

Lucy se quedó sin palabras; Leni de verdad había hecho un excelente trabajo. Había logrado desinflamar un poco su mejilla y cubrió por completo la marca roja con la base blanca; sus pómulos tenían un ligero tono rosado gracias al poco rubor que había aplicado; y sus labios —de por sí rojizos— brillaban ligeramente debido al _gloss_ transparente. Y sus largas pestañas se veían aún más grandes, gracias a que la chica rubia las había rizado, pero sin usar rímel.

… Espera…, ¿podía ver sus ojos?

La niña observó detenidamente y vio que, efectivamente, sus ojos no estaban ocultos tras su flequillo. Estaban a la vista, descubiertos. Todos podrían verlos… Todos verían lo horribles que eran… Inmediatamente se quitó la horquilla y dejó que su cabello ocultara parte de su rostro una vez más.

Leni no entendió al principio por qué Lucy hizo eso, pero después recordó. «Oh…, fue por eso…» Leni comprendió el pesar de Lucy; captó su complejo. Decidió no insistir para no incomodar a su hermana. Tras unos cuantos segundos, Lucy por fin habló:

—Me encanta, Leni. Muchas gracias —sonaba un poco más relajada. Mientras no viera _eso_, todo estaría bien.

—Me alegro por ti, hermanita. Estoy más que segura de que serás la niña más linda de toda la fiesta.

Luego de eso, Lucy se puso su vestimenta: un precioso vestido negro con encaje blanco, medias largas blancas, zapatos Mary Jane de color negro y un par de aretes de cristal en forma de diamantes.

Se peinó, se puso un poco de perfume y finalmente había terminado. Leni aplaudió.

—¡Te ves espléndida, Lucy!

Lucy se ruborizó por el comentario. En realidad no creía que se viera tan bien como Leni decía, pero era lindo escuchar un cumplido de vez en cuando. De repente, escucharon un auto afuera de la casa. Era el auto de la familia de Haiku, su mejor amiga. Debido a que las dos irían a la fiesta, Haiku se había ofrecido a recoger a Lucy para llegar juntas a la fiesta.

—Ya llegaron por mi —indicó Lucy en la entrada de la casa—. Otra vez, muchas gracias por ayudarme, Leni.

—¡Awww! No hay de que, hermanita. Fue un placer para mí; desde hace tiempo que he querido maquillarte —dijo Leni, sonriendo—. ¡Diviértete con tu amiguito!

Lucy se sonrojo y se dirigió al auto de la familia de su amiga. Saludo a los padres de la niña, los cuales respondieron con amabilidad, y se fue, ansiosa por lo que le esperaba en el futuro inmediato.

Leni entró a la casa con una sonrisa. ¡Había sido tan divertido ayudar a su hermana menor a prepararse para su fiesta! ¿Cómo sería el amiguito de Lucy? Seguro era alguien maravilloso como para hacer que su hermanita estuviera tan enamorada. Tenía ganas de conocerlo; quería saber que tipo de persona era. Mientras subía las escaleras y pensaba sobre el enamorado de Lucy, se encontró con Lori, quien apenas había bajado del ático; tenía las mejillas húmedas, y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos.

El semblante de Leni cambió totalmente; tenía una mirada seria y triste a la vez. Por un lado, ella había escuchado la discusión que habían tenido Lori y Lucy, y también había escuchado el sonido de una cachetada y el llanto de la niña; incluso sin ver los hechos, Leni supo lo que había pasado. Por el otro, tenía a su hermana mayor frente a ella; completamente vulnerable y con un peluche de conejo entre las manos.

—L-Leni…, yo… Yo no…

La aludida no dijo nada; sólo se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. Lori volvió a romper en llanto.

* * *

**... No tengo justificación. Realmente no la tengo. Sé que prometí que me esforzaría para que los capítulos salieran más rápido, pero he tenido unos días regulares y malos. También me disculpo porque este capítulo sea tan corto; en mi cabeza era un poco más largo, pero creo que al final esto es más adecuado. Realmente me gusto el resultado.**

****Ahora, ****en cuanto a unas reviews:****

****_StarcoFantasma_, pues..., no lo sé... ¿Habrá Carolcoln? ;) En cuanto a las rivales de Lucy, pues sí, tendrá varias; pero créeme, algunas verdaderamente actuaran... muy mal. Y en cuanto a la reacción de Rita, yo creo que será... interesante.  
****

****_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, te agradezco por tus comentarios; me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia. En cuanto a si Lynn tendrá interés en Lincoln o no... Mmm, puede ser ella..., o también otras más. Je, je. Los señores Pingrey son unos panes de Dios, hasta yo los amé. Y en cuanto a no mencionarte antes, lo lamento, pero andaba muy apurado ese día, por lo que no escribí tanto en la nota de autor.****

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	8. Consejos

Lincoln bajó las escaleras de su casa con lentitud; se sentía bien. Usualmente, todos los días de su vida eran tranquilos y felices, no obstante, él podía decir con seguridad que sus cumpleaños eran realmente especiales. No recordaba año alguno en el que su familia no se haya esmerado con la celebración de su nacimiento; desde que el día iniciaba, hasta que el día acababa. Cada segundo parecía completamente dedicado a él. A veces, Lincoln llegaba a pensar que quizá era demasiado lo que hacían por él, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido con la vida por haber _nacido_ en un hogar como el suyo: colmado de amor, atención y cuidados. ¿Tuvo suerte? ¿Fue el destino? ¿Fue la obra benévola de un Dios? ¿Acaso hizo algo bueno en su vida anterior? No lo sabía, y si era honesto consigo mismo, en realidad no le importaba saber. ¿De que le servía? De nada, eso era seguro. Si fue bendecido con una buena familia, entonces lo único que le quedaba hacer era amarlos y valorarlos.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja y estuvo a punto de entrar a la cocina, Lincoln escuchó a alguien hablarle desde la sala.

—Hijo, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? —dijo George.

El chico obedeció y al entrar a la sala, vio que sus padres estaban parados frente al sofá y lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Aquí estoy, ¿necesitaban algo? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Sí, cariño —contestó Céline—. Sabemos que la fiesta es dentro de un rato, pero queríamos darte nuestros regalos primero —se detuvo y sonrió al ver la ropa de su hijo—. Y por lo visto, tu hermana se nos adelantó.

Lincoln rio y habló:

—Sí, de hecho, también me regaló los cómics que no pude conseguir el otro día. Me siento feliz…, aunque también creo que fue demasiado…

—No te sientas mal, hijo. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana —lo consoló su padre—. Ella te quiere mucho.

Lincoln asintió. Él también la quería mucho; con todo su corazón. Cuando fuera el cumpleaños de Carol, se esforzaría al máximo para darle el mejor regalo de todos. Luego de hacer aquella nota mental, Lincoln devolvió su atención a sus padres, puesto que ellos se hicieron a un lado y le permitieron ver el sofá. Sobre él había una caja grande, forrada en papel lustre de color azul; y otra caja, un poco más pequeña, recubierta de celofán amarillo y con un moño rojo encima.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo —dijo Céline, mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a Lincoln y besaba su frente. George también se unió al abrazo y revolvió el cabello blanco del chico mientras reía. Al niño no le importó que su padre lo despeinará, sólo se quedó abrazándolos un rato más.

Los adultos se separaron, e incitaron a Lincoln a que abriera sus regalos. El peliblanco obedeció e inmediatamente se puso a romper la envoltura de la primera caja; casi grita de la emoción cuando vio que el contenido era nada más y nada menos que la última consola de videojuegos que había salido en el mercado. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el segundo regalo, pero Céline le recomendó que lo abriera con cuidado; Lincoln obedeció e igualmente tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo cuando lo vio: era la edición especial de libros de tapa dura y en caja de _El Señor de los Anillos_, _El Hobbit_, _El Silmarillion_, y _Los Hijos de Húrin_.

Lincoln hizo a un lado sus regalos y, tal como hizo con Carol, abrazó a sus padres efusivamente, mientras les agradecía una y otra vez. Los adultos sólo rieron y acariciaron la cabeza de su hijo para intentar calmarlo.

Una vez que el chico se controló a si mismo, decidió llevar sus regalos a su habitación. Al igual que el de Carol, era un cuarto muy espacioso que también contaba con balcón y baño propio; una estantería que, además de libros y su preciada colección de monedas, estaba colmada de cómics y mangas; un televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas, con una consola de videojuegos un poco más vieja conectada a ella; un escritorio de madera con su laptop y unos cuantos aviones a escala; y una cama matrimonial con un edredón color azul.

Lincoln abrió la caja y, con mucho cuidado, sacó la consola, los cables y los controles de ella; la instalaría después de la fiesta, no es como si hacerlo fuera lo más importante de su día. Y los libros los acomodó por apellido del autor; esa forma de ordenarlos siempre le había gustado. También tomó los cómics que Carol le dio e igualmente los acomodó junto a los demás.

En el momento exacto en que Lincoln terminó de ordenar, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta; sabía quién era.

—Pasa, Carol.

Luego de decir eso, la chica rubia entró al cuarto de su hermano y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Carol con una sonrisa de complicidad—. ¿Cuál fue el botín?

Lincoln devolvió la misma sonrisa y señaló los regalos.

—¡Vaya! Mamá y papá en verdad se lucieron este año.

—No sólo ellos, Carol; tú también lo hiciste —dijo Lincoln, mientras la veía directamente a los ojos—. Sé que te lo acabo de decir hace rato, pero gracias otra vez. Tus regalos en serio me encantaron —cerró los ojos, tomó su mano y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Carol sintió que la temperatura de su rostro subió unos cuantos grados. ¿De repente hacía más calor? Sí, seguramente era eso; no importaba que el aire acondicionado estuviera encendido. Después de todo, era primavera, en un día soleado de mayo. Era normal que de repente sintiera la cara caliente, que tuviera las palmas de las manos sudorosas y que su corazón empezara a palpitar más rápido. Sí, definitivamente todo era normal.

—B-Bueno, hermanito —dijo ella, mientras soltaba la mano del chico y se sentaba en la cama—. Estoy aquí para darte unos cuantos consejos —incluso cuando no los necesitas— sobre cómo tratar y entender a una mujer. ¿Estás listo?

Lincoln asintió. Carol sonrió.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Carol contestó y aclaró las dudas que Lincoln tenía sobre cómo comportarse con la chica que él haya escogido como pareja. Desde las muestras de caballerosidad más básicas; hasta los detalles pequeños, pero muy significativos como: recordar aniversarios, desearle un buen día o una buena noche, ayudarla cuando lo necesite, y prestar atención a lo que ella pueda decirle. Era importante interesarse por saber más sobre su vida y sus gustos, pero también tenía que preocuparse por el ámbito emocional; tenía que prestar atención a su estado de ánimo, de esa manera él podría brindar apoyo, consuelo, o, por lo menos, un hombro sobre el cual llorar. También tenía que asegurarse de ser _él mismo_ todo el tiempo; si intentaba enamorar a una chica actuando como alguien más, entonces las cosas seguramente no terminarían bien. Simplemente debían de amarse mutuamente por quienes eran. Y por último, pero no menos importante, recordarle lo mucho que la quería; ya fuera con palabras o acciones. No permitir que ella no se sienta amada ni por un instante.

Lincoln puso atención a todo lo que su hermana le decía; se sintió aliviado al saber que cumplía con algunas de las características que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que no cumplía con todo, puesto que era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como _esa_; era inexperto y, a veces, un poco despistado. No obstante, sonrió. ¿Qué importaba todo eso? Podía aprender y mejorar. Por Lucy, haría ese esfuerzo.

—Muchas gracias, hermana. Ya me siento con más confianza…, aunque…

—¿«Aunque» qué, Linc?

El chico cerró los ojos y sintió cómo el color subió a su rostro; sin embargo, haciendo su vergüenza a un lado, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Carol…, ¿cuál es el momento adecuado para dar un beso?

La chica tuvo que procesar la pregunta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Linky…, _su_ Linky ya pensaba en dar _ese_ paso? ¿Ya pensaba en besar a alguien?

… ¿Besar… a alguien más?

No dijo nada, y sólo bajó la mirada.

—¿Carol? ¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó Lincoln, algo confundido.

La chica levantó el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados… y sonreía.

—Claro que te escuché, Linky —contestó ella con un tono de voz normal—. Y sí; yo sé cuál es el momento adecuado para eso.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Cuál es?! ¡¿Cuál es?!

Carol abrió los ojos y lo observó. Se veía tan ilusionado e inocente.

—Pues, puede ser cualquier momento en el que estés con esa persona especial; tú mismo tienes que buscarlo —explicó ella—. Primero, toma en cuenta que el lugar es importante, pero no lo es todo. El ambiente que hay entre ustedes es lo vital; si se sienten cómodos, entonces hay luz verde para ello —giró su cuerpo hacia el chico—. El contacto visual es importante, pero también debes de poner atención al lenguaje corporal de la otra persona—cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, con lentitud—. Si notas algo de nervios en tu pareja, puedes tomarla de las manos para tranquilizarla —ella hizo lo mismo—. Algo que, en lo particular, me parece muy romántico, es que antes de dar el beso, ambos pueden juntar sus frentes —puso su frente contra la del chico y bajó la mirada hacia sus labios—. Y cuando menos lo esperes…, poco a poco se pueden ir acercando… —cerró sus ojos—, para darse… un…

—¿Carol?

La chica se detuvo abruptamente y se separó del muchacho; se veía confundido. «¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué hice?!»

—Ja, ja. Lo siento, Lincoln. Supongo que me dejé llevar por mis lecciones —«No pienses mal de mí. Te lo suplico, Linky. Por favor, no lo hagas, por favor», pensó ella, llena de angustia y con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho.

—Está bien, Carol. Sólo querías ayudar; además, yo fui el que te preguntó por aquello —contestó Lincoln con una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la nuca. ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo sabía. Realmente lo había tomado desprevenido.

Sin embargo, se preguntó por qué no le había desagradado la cercanía de Carol. Lo más seguro es que fuera porque ella era su hermana y siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Pero…, ¿por qué su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio el hermoso rostro de la chica acercándose a él? Por un momento sintió lo mismo que experimentaba… cuando veía a Lucy. Lincoln agitó la cabeza y decidió dejar el asunto a un lado. «Debe ser mi imaginación. Nada más.»

La chica, a pesar de escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, no pudo mirarlo a la cara. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y luchaba por mantener bajo control el sonrojo que seguramente abarcaba todo su rostro. No sabía que decir, pero de repente escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa.

—¡V-Vaya, Linky! Creo que ya llegaron tus invitados. Seguramente es Clyde, ya ves que siempre es el primero en llegar. ¿Por qué no vas a abrirle? —ella se volteó y empezó a salir de la habitación con rapidez.

—De acuerdo —contestó él—. Pero Carol, ¡espera! —la chica se detuvo—. De verdad, gracias por tu ayuda. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

La chica sólo asintió, y al salir, cerró la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo, en dirección a su cuarto; sin embargo, para cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba corriendo y metiéndose intempestivamente a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se acostó en su cama. El pecho le dolía y los ojos le picaban.

«Cálmate, Carol. Cálmate, Carol. C-Cálmate…, Carol…», intentaba tranquilizarse; sin embargo, vio que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles cuando sintió la primera lágrima correr por su mejilla.

La chica se puso en posición fetal y se tapó el rostro mientras lloraba en silencio.

«Estoy enferma… Soy tu hermana…, pero aun así no pude evitarlo… No pude evitarlo…»

Carol, por más que deseara seguir ahí acostada, supo que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de su habitación. Tenía que estar con su Linky el día de su cumpleaños. Se lavaría la cara, se maquillaría lo más linda que pudiera, y sonreiría…

… Sonreiría mientras ocultaba sus sentimientos y veía como alguien más se volvía la dueña del corazón de Lincoln.

* * *

**¿Saben? Creo que simplemente ya no debería decir nada sobre lo mucho que me tardo para actualizar. Durante estas vacaciones de verdad tenía la intención de subir muchos más capítulos de esta historia para mejorar como escritor; pero, lo hecho, hecho está. De cualquier modo, les quiero agradecer el que se tomen el tiempo de esperar por un capítulo nuevo de esta historia.**

**Sin embargo, no sé si vaya a ser capaz de incluso continuar con este ritmo tan lento, debido a que finalmente voy a volver a entrar a la escuela... Sólo que ahora, es la universidad. Je, je. Supongo que llegué al "nivel final", ¿no? No piensen mal, no abandonaré la historia (de hecho, hasta tengo una idea para hacer otra); es sólo que no tengo ni idea de lo que me depara el futuro, ni de cuánto trabajo tendré de ahora en adelante.**

**Pero bueno..., si no encuentro aunque sea un momento de paz para escribir, no puedo considerarme un escritor, ¿o sí?**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews:**

****_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, incluso si era corto. No dudo lo que dijiste sobre Lynn. ja, ja. La chica sí que es algo... "agresiva". Sobre Leni, efectivamente, ella es una mujer hermosa e inocente; aunque a ella me la imagino más, siendo rodeada por luz y con un coro de ángeles cantando de fondo. Sobre la nominación, gracias or hacerlo, aunque pienso hacerla cuando llegue a cierta meta personal en Wattpad. Tengo planeado hacer algo que muchos usuarios de allí hacen.****

********_StarcoFantasma_, mmm..., no lo sé. Tendrás que esperar, amigo. Je, je. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.********

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	9. La Fiesta

Un timbrazo, y otro más.

Lincoln se dirigió hacia la entrada principal a pasos apresurados y con una sonrisa. Era exactamente la una de la tarde, y él sabía quién era aquel que siempre llegaba puntual a donde fuera. Tomó la manija y abrió la gran puerta de madera.

—Hola, Clyde —saludó él a un chico afroamericano y con lentes de su misma edad. Su mejor amigo, Clyde McBride.

—¡Hola, amigo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Clyde, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo al peliblanco, quien devolvió el abrazo con la misma energía.

—Buenas tardes, Lincoln. Feliz cumpleaños —saludó un hombre afroamericano y rechoncho detrás de los muchachos. Él era Harold McBride.

—Esperamos que siempre seas muy feliz y te la pases muy bien en tu fiesta, querido —completó otro hombre. Éste era pelirrojo y más delgado. Él era Howard McBride.

Lincoln dejó de abrazar a Clyde y se dirigió a los padres de éste.

—Hola, Sr. McBride. Hola, Sr. McB. Muchas gracias por dejar venir a Clyde.

—Al contrario, Lincoln. Gracias a ti por siempre tomar en cuenta a nuestro hijo.

—Je, je. No es nada. Es mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

Tras una pequeña plática y abrazos de parte de los adultos, los muchachos se despidieron de los señores McBride, quienes se fueron con una sonrisa; pero no sin antes advertirle a su hijo las cosas que era preferible evitar para que no se lastimara.

Los chicos observaron durante un momento el automóvil, el cuál se iba alejando y daba la impresión de hacerse más pequeño. Dieron media vuelta y entraron a la casa.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, Lincoln; toma —dijo Clyde, mientras le entregaba al mencionado una bolsa de regalo blanca y decorada con papel lustre de color naranja—. Es de parte mía y de mis papás; espero que te guste.

—Muchas gracias, Clyde —contestó él, con una sonrisa y recibiendo el regalo—. Pero dime, ¿qué es?

—Mejor velo por ti mismo.

El peliblanco se dirigió a la sala, y puso la bolsa en la mesa; luego, sacó el contenido de ésta con cuidado. Era la versión remasterizada de la última entrega de «Muscle Fish»: el videojuego de peleas favorito de ambos.

—¡Vaya, amigo! ¡Gracias! —exclamó Lincoln—. Esto es perfecto, ya que mi papá me regalo una nueva consola; y creo que ya sé con qué la voy a estrenar —hizo una pausa, y luego dio a Clyde una sonrisa de complicidad—. Pero, no sé con _quién_ estrenarla. ¿Alguna idea?

—Mmm…, sólo se me ocurre éste guapetón —contestó Clyde con la misma sonrisa y señalándose a sí mismo con ambos pulgares.

Ambos rieron; la idea les agradaba, pero sabían que su sesión de juegos tendría que esperar. Después de todo, ese día se divertirían en la fiesta; tendrían mucho tiempo otro día. Lincoln subió corriendo las escaleras para dejar el regalo en su cuarto, y luego bajó inmediatamente. El peliblanco le ofreció a su mejor amigo una bebida, y se quedaron en la sala platicando un rato.

—Y dime, Lincoln, ¿qué más te han regalado? —preguntó, mientras le daba un sorbo a su lata de refresco

—Pues, como ya te dije, mi papá me regalo la consola nueva; mi mamá, la edición de colección de _El Señor de los Anillos_; y Carol, los comics de «Ace Savvy: All In», junto con esta camisa.

—Bien por ti, ami… ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Dijiste «Ace Savvy: All In»?!

—Eso mismo —dijo él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Caray! Y yo pensando que nunca los vería en vivo y en directo… Oye, Linc, ¿crees que luego me los puedas prestar?

—Seguro, amigo. De hecho, tenía planeado hacer eso mismo; pero tendrás que esperar un poco. Después de todo, planeo disfrutarlos como no te puedes imaginar.

—Que cruel…, pero es lo justo —dijo Clyde con un tono de voz dramático, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lincoln sólo rio ante el comportamiento de su amigo, y luego desvió la vista hacía el ventanal que daba al patio trasero. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, más no era un silencio incómodo. Era uno de esos momentos de paz en donde simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro; uno de esos momentos en los que sabían que se encontraban con una persona a la que podían considerar un _verdadero_ _amigo_.

El chico cerró los ojos unos segundos. Recordaba las palabras de su madre. «Lincoln, un amigo es como un tesoro: muchos lo buscan, pero pocos lo encuentran. Si tú lo haces, cuida y valora esa amistad; porque, con el paso del tiempo, te darás cuenta de lo valiosa que es.»

—¿Clyde? —articuló Lincoln.

—Mmm.

—… No es nada. Es sólo que… Gracias por venir el día de hoy.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Lincoln. Somos amigos, es lo normal, ¿no?

El peliblanco sonrió y levantó su puño.

—¿Clincoln McGrey por siempre?

Clyde devolvió la sonrisa y con su propio puño, lo chocó con el de Lincoln.

—Clincoln McGrey por siempre.

Un par de minutos después, el timbre volvió a sonar. Los dos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Al abrirla, se encontraron con sus tres amigos pelirrojos: Liam, Rusty y Zach. Al parecer, el padre de Rusty, el señor Spokes, se había ofrecido a traer a los tres muchachos a la fiesta. El hombre no salió de su camioneta, pues tenía que volver inmediatamente a su trabajo, pero saludó a Lincoln con la mano, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños, y se retiró. Todos los chicos entraron a la casa.

—¡Hey, Lincoln! Feliz cumpleaños —felicitó Liam con su típico acento sureño.

—Sí, amigo. Finalmente eres tan maduro como yo —dijo Rusty con una sonrisa presumida, y mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

—Rusty, Lincoln sólo es un mes más joven que tú… —apuntó el chico más bajo del grupo.

—¡Oh, cállate, Zach! Un mes más, un mes menos; no importa. Sigo siendo mayor.

—El mayor perdedor, querrás decir —añadió el aludido, entre risas.

Lincoln soltó una carcajada ante la imagen de Rusty persiguiendo a Zach, se veía muy ofendido; no obstante, los detuvo de inmediato, pues no quería arriesgarse a que, durante la persecución, rompieran algo de la sala. Los dos chicos se detuvieron; uno con una sonrisa victoriosa, y el otro murmurando cosas inentendibles.

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió Liam—. Ya dejamos en claro que Rusty es mayor y un perdedor. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al patio y disfrutamos de la fiesta?

—Es lo que yo dig… ¡Oye!

Luego de esa pequeña discusión, Lincoln condujo a todos sus amigos al patio trasero, y les sirvió refresco en vasos de plástico de color rojo. Los chicos agradecieron, y tras tomar un sorbo de sus bebidas, también le dieron sus obsequios al cumpleañero: la versión del director de la película _Blade Runner_, de parte de Zach; un tablero de ajedrez, de parte de Liam; y un casco de ciclismo, de parte de Rusty.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Lincoln—. Gracias, chicos. En serio me encantaron sus regalos.

—No hay de que, amigo —se encogió de hombros Zach—. Los miembros de la «Formación Serpiente» saben lo que les gusta a sus camaradas.

—No hables tan formal, cuatro ojos —dijo Rusty viendo hacia otro lado.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo también uso lentes! —se metió Clyde.

—Ya, ya, chicos —interrumpió una voz femenina detrás del grupo—, no peleen. el día de hoy es para divertirse, ¿no lo creen?

Los chicos se voltearon y pudieron ver a Céline, quien llevaba una bandeja con dulces. Los muchachos dejaron de discutir un momento y saludaron a la señora Pingrey con una sonrisa. Por su parte, Lincoln meneó la mano y con una sonrisa dijo:

—No, no, mamá. No te preocupes, así son ellos. Por cierto, déjame ayudarte —se acercó a la mujer, tomó la bandeja y tras ofrecer las golosinas a sus amigos, la dejó sobre una mesa que tenía distintos aperitivos: sándwiches de crema de maní con mermelada de uva, galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, fruta picada, palomitas, botes de helado y, por supuesto, el pastel de cuatro chocolates.

Lincoln se detuvo un momento a observar todo lo que había en aquella mesa; amaba todos los alimentos que había ahí. Recordó cómo el día anterior le había ayudado a su madre a preparar el pastel; la mujer estaba encantada de que su niño siempre la ayudara a preparar los postres, pero le pareció un poco extraño que Lincoln quisiera _ese_ pastel en específico. Le preguntó sobre ello, pero el chico sólo contestó con un: «Bueno, de vez en cuando es bueno probar algo nuevo. ¿No lo crees, mamá?»

Sonrió. A pesar de que le atraía la idea de probar aquel sueño de chocolate, la verdadera razón por la que quería ese pastel era Lucy. En una de las tantas veces que habían convivido y conversado, Lucy le confesó a Lincoln que ella —y todas sus hermanas— era una fanática del chocolate. Simplemente no se pudo resistir. Verla jugando con sus dedos y con ese lindo sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas le hizo mucho más fácil la tarea de elegir el sabor del pastel.

Era su cumpleaños, pero quería darle gusto a Lucy.

A su linda Lucy.

El peliblanco sintió como su corazón se empezó a acelerar. «¿Le gustará el pastel? ¿Elegí los sabores correctos? ¿Cuál será su reacción al probarlo? ¿Qué pasará si…?», pensaba Lincoln, pero fue interrumpido por Clyde.

—Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.

Esto alertó a Céline, quién se acercó a Lincoln a pasos agigantados y empezó a revisar a su hijo.

—Bebé, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? No te sientes caliente, pero si te ves colorado. ¿Necesitas una medicina? ¿Llamo a un doctor, o…?

—¡Mamá, mamá! —interrumpió Lincoln—. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo… pensaba.

Céline observó a su hijo detenidamente. No se veía enfermo; sin embargo, seguía un poco preocupada.

—¿Seguro, mi vida? Porque si te sientes mal, podemos posponer la fiesta.

—Seguro, mamá. Estoy bien… —el rostro de la niña vino a su mente y sonrió—. Perfectamente bien.

La mujer imitó la acción de su hijo.

—De acuerdo. Pero si te llegas a sentir raro, avísame inmediatamente —le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a entrar a la casa.

Los chicos se quedaron callados unos momentos; sin embargo, ese silencio se rompió cuando Rusty soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya, Lincoln! —dijo—. ¡Se ve que eres un «niño de mami»!

El comentario no lo molestó en lo absoluto. Sí, a veces le apenaba que aún lo tratara como a un bebé, pero ¿qué madre no hacía eso? Aparte, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le gustaba ese trato. Lo hacía sentirse amado, especial. Sabía que esa mujer haría lo que fuera para protegerlo. Así era Céline Pingrey con sus hijos.

Así era _su _madre… Y no podía estar más agradecido con la vida por tenerla.

No obstante, Lincoln decidió no dejar que Rusty tuviera la última palabra.

—Bueno, «señor maduro», si ser un «niño de mami» significa que me quieren en mi casa, entonces sí, lo soy —dijo con una sonrisa burlona y con los brazos cruzados.

Aquel comentario hizo que todos los muchachos, excepto Rusty, se empezaran a reír. El chico se puso tan rojo como su cabello, haciendo que sus pecas fueran virtualmente imperceptibles; pero antes de que se lanzara a perseguir a Lincoln, escucharon el timbre de la casa una vez más.

El corazón de Lincoln dio un salto. «¿Ya llegó? ¿Es _ella_?»

El peliblanco entró a su casa, y se dirigió a la entrada principal, casi corriendo. Llegó, pero antes de tomar la perilla, se acomodó el cabello, se alisó la camisa y revisó su aliento. Estaba listo.

Se limpió las palmas de las manos en sus pantalones y, tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta. Se encontró con cuatro personas frente a él: una hermosa mujer asiática, cuyo largo cabello negro caía en cascada por su espalda; un hombre asiático casi tan alto como su padre; una linda niña de cabello negro de su misma edad, la cual usaba un sencillo vestido de color púrpura que cubría sus pies; y a… Lucy.

Se veía… tan hermosa. El aire abandono sus pulmones de golpe. Verla ahí, con aquel precioso vestido, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, y viendo el suelo, apenada, le generaron un fuerte impulso de querer lanzarse a ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. No importaba que el color de la ropa de la niña fuera negro; así se veía perfecta.

Para él, Lucy Loud era perfecta.

Se pudo haber quedado mucho más tiempo admirando a la niña, pero Lincoln hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y salió de aquel trance autoinducido en el que se encontraba. Levantó la mirada y saludó a los adultos.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Akemi. Buenas tardes, Sra. Akemi. Gracias por venir a dejar a Haiku y a Lucy.

—No hay nada que agradecer, muchacho —contestó el Sr. Akemi—. Eres el amigo de nuestra hija; para nosotros es un honor que la tomes en consideración.

—Por favor, cuídala durante el tiempo que esté aquí —añadió la Sr. Akemi con una pequeña reverencia.

—Mamá…, papá…, no tienen que ser tan formales —dijo Haiku, con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Su rostro permanecía estoico, pero se podía distinguir un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

—No se preocupe, señor —contestó Lincoln, intentando apurarse para no apenar más a su amiga—. Aquí estará en buenas manos.

Tras la respuesta del peliblando, los padres de Haiku se despidieron de las dos niñas, deseándoles que se divirtieran. También le ofrecieron a Lucy llevarla de regreso a su casa cuando el día terminara, pero la niña dijo que no era necesario; _alguien_ ya vendría a recogerla, pero igualmente agradeció la oferta. Los adultos se metieron a su camioneta y se retiraron.

—Lo siento, Lincoln —dijo Haiku, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro—. Pero ya sabes cómo son mis padres. Siguen siendo un poco… sobre protectores.

Lincoln rio.

—No te preocupes, Haiku. El hecho de que tus papás quieran asegurarse de que no te pasará nada malo no me afecta en nada. Eso sólo muestra que te quieren.

Los labios de Haiku dibujaron una tenue sonrisa.

—Tienes razón… Pero bueno, iré a saludar a los demás, ¿está bien?

—Sí, seguro. Están en el patio trasero.

La chica se retiró, dejando solos a Lincoln y a Lucy. Ambos miraban el piso.

«¡Vamos, Lincoln! —pensaba el muchacho—. ¡Actúa normal! ¡Sólo salúdala como siempre lo haces en la escuela! Pero ahora se ve tan… tan… tan tierna…, y si me trabo, quedaré como un tonto.»

Por su parte, Lucy tenía pensamientos parecidos.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Se ve tan guapo! Pero ¿cómo inicio la conversación? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué le digo?!»

—Uhmmm…

—Yo…

Los dos levantaron el rostro. Habían hablado al mismo tiempo, pero esto tuvo un efecto positivo, pues hizo que Lincoln soltara una pequeña risa y se expresara con un poco más de normalidad.

—Hola, Lucy.

—H-Hola, L-Lincoln —saludó con timidez—. Feliz cumpleaños. Ehmmm…, yo… Este… E-Espero que… —cerró los ojos y tomó aire—. ¡C-Con todo mi corazón deseo que seas inmensamente feliz y sigamos estando juntos!

La última parte la dijo de corrido, sin detenerse a respirar. Pudo hacerlo. Pudo felicitar a Lincoln y decirle que deseaba seguir a su lado.

… Seguir juntos… El rostro entero de Lucy se volvió de color carmín. «¡¿Acaso dije eso?! ¡No, no, no! ¡¿Por qué?! Ahora pensará que soy rara… ¡Sabrá que él me…!»

—Gracias, Lucy —dijo Lincoln, sonrojado y con una cálida sonrisa—. Yo también espero que sigamos juntos… Éste y muchos años más…

Lucy se quedó perpleja. Aquellas palabras tan lindas se las había dicho él. Lincoln no pensó mal de ella… Él sentía lo mismo. El alivio inundó todo su cuerpo.

—Ah, por cierto —dijo ella, mientras descubría las manos de su espalda—. É-Esto es para ti. Espero que te guste. S-Sé que no es mucho…, pero…

La niña le entregó dos paquetes, ambos envueltos en papel lustre negro y con un moño rojo. Lincoln los abrió con cuidado, y pudo ver que ambos eran libros. Uno tenía en la portada el rostro de un hombre con mirada cansada y bigote; y el otro no tenía ni una imagen, sólo el opaco color negro de la tapa.

—Uno es una recopilación de cuentos y poemas de Edgar Allan Poe —explicó Lucy—, y el otro es una recopilación de poemas que… escribí… p-para ti…

«Que escribí para ti», esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Lincoln. Era una frase tan simple y hermosa a la vez. Se imaginó a Lucy pensando y componiendo cada uno de los versos que estaban plasmados ahí…, sólo para él. Dejó los libros sobre un sillón y se acercó a la niña, lentamente.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Qué ha…? —su pregunta fue interrumpida, pues el muchacho la abrazo con tal ternura y delicadeza que ella no supo ni cómo actuar.

—Lucy… —comenzó él—, muchas gracias.

La niña reprimió el impulso de soltar lágrimas de felicidad y se abandonó en la sensación de estar siendo abrazada por Lincoln: el chico más maravilloso de su mundo. El chico que ella amaba con todo su corazón. Devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así por un momento que ellos deseaban que nunca terminara.

Se separaron y Lincoln habló:

—C-Creo que es mejor ir con los demás. Seguro se estarán preguntando en dónde estamos.

—C-C-Claro, Lincoln.

—Si quieres adelántate, dejaré esto en mi habitación.

Lucy se dirigió al jardín y Lincoln se quedó ahí parado observándola, admirándola. Llevó su vista a los libros, y de nuevo a la niña. El corazón corría desbocado en su pecho; tuvo que inhalar y exhalar un par de veces para normalizar su ritmo cardiaco. Se sentía eufórico, como si pudiera caminar entre las nubes. El regalo de Lucy había tenido un fuerte impacto emocional en él. Nunca pensó que algo así pudiera causarle tal conmoción. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, Lincoln llegó a la conclusión de que eso sí era posible. En ese libro no sólo tenía un regalo más, no, tenía los sentimientos y pensamientos de Lucy, de su mejor amiga…, de su amor. Ese libro sería su nuevo tesoro. Se convertiría en una de las dos posesiones más importantes de su vida.

Subió las escaleras, y al entrar a su habitación, dejó el poemario de Edgar Allan Poe en su librero, y el libro de Lucy lo guardó en una caja metálica que se encontraba en su armario. Tomó una pequeña llave y la abrió. Con cuidado movió el _otro_ objeto que estaba ahí, y guardó el libro. Escondió la caja y se dirigió al patio una vez más.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que los chicos y las chicas hablaban sobre algo, aunque Lucy no parecía tan convencida.

—No lo sé…. No soy la más atlética que digamos —decía ella.

—¡Vamos, Lucy! ¡Será divertido! —insistió Clyde.

—Hey, ¿de qué hablan? —preguntó Lincoln, uniéndose al círculo que ya se había formado.

—Oh. Es que nos ponemos de acuerdo para jugar a la atrapadas —explicó Liam.

—Mmm, suena divertido —dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa—. Y ¿quién atrapa?

—¡Tú! —gritó Zach mientras él y todos los demás se alejaban de Lincoln. Incluso Lucy lo hizo, pues fue arrastrada por Haiku.

—¡Oigan, no es justo! ¡No estaba listo!

—Ni modo, amigo —se burló Rusty—. Tienes que hacerlo, ¿o acaso eres gallina?

Lincoln no medió palabra y se lanzó a la persecución del pelirrojo; no obstante, los demás niños empezaron a correr y a gritar, retando al chico a que los alcanzara.

Derecha, izquierda. Adelante, atrás. Iban en todas direcciones y Lincoln no sabía por quién ir; sin embargo, notó que Lucy se mezclaba muy bien con todos. Estaba jugando con los demás, y se veía tan… feliz. El chico sonrió. Ya sabía a quién «cazar». Empezó a correr en dirección de la niña, pero ella lo evadió y él se detuvo un momento para verla: reía y gritaba. Y para Lincoln eso era música; una melodía sin igual. Quería ser la fuente de su felicidad, y se esforzaría para lograr su cometido; pero sólo por ahora, en ese preciso momento, en ese preciso lugar, se conformaba con seguir escuchando su voz. Reanudó la persecución.

La hermosa chica de negro huía a través del jardín, y el cumpleañero iba en pos de ella.

* * *

**La universidad me está matando. Sin duda, no es como te la pintan en las películas, ja, ja. Pero no importa, pues finalmente logré encontrar un momentito para escribir este capítulo. De todo corazón espero que les guste.**

**Ahora, quiero hacer un paréntesis para hacer algo. El día de ayer pasó algo muy curioso, y debo decir que fue una muy agradable sorpresa. Ahora, no sé si lo que estoy a punto de hacer es incorrecto, pero siento que tengo el deber moral de informar ésto; pero si en verdad estoy haciendo algo erróneo, editaré el capítulo y borraré esta nota de autor, no tengo ningún problema.**

**Bien, como todos sabrán, Octware borró su perfil de Wattpad y me permitió a mi continuar "Lincoln Pingrey"; no obstante, siguió un rato más por FanFiction hasta que decidió que simplemente ésta no era su plataforma. Estoy seguro que a muchos de nosotros nos dolió su partida, pero ¿qué creen? Él está activo en otra plataforma llamada "Archive of Our Own", en donde no sólo está resubiendo sus historias, sino que además está volviendo a escribir su versión de "Lincoln Pingrey". Lo único que debes tomar en cuenta es que su historia ya no se titula así, sino "Fue obra del destino (Lincy)", y su seudónimo ahí es "Phoenix80s".**

**No sé si dejar un link contará como "spam", y la verdad no me quiero arriesgar a ello; pero si quieren encontrar la historia, simplemente pongan en el buscador de Google "Fue obra del destino (Lincy) Phoenix80s", y el primer resultado será su historia. Si es posible, dejen comentarios, ya que es una historia increíble, y el maestro en verdad tiene el toque.**

**Que bueno que volviste.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews:**

******_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, me alegro de que pienses que hago la historia cada vez "más mía"; sin embargo, sigo recorriendo el camino que me fue presentado, pero cuando llegue al final, espero seguir manteniendo una buena calidad.  
******

******_thetriscktermax_, muchas gracias por el apoyo, amigo. De verdad no tienes idea del gran motivador que es para mí el hecho de que te guste. Gracias por tu paciencia.******

******_shishosv_, es un alivio que te gustara, amigo. Me esforzaré para que sigas disfrutando de esto. Sobre lo de Carol... Mmm... En realidad no es que ella lo haya moldeado a su gusto. Las cosas se dieron de tal forma que ella no lo pudo evitar.  
******

**************_StarcoFantasma_, ¿salto temporal? Mmm... ¿quieres spoilers, o no? Ju, ju. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, un saludo.  
**************

**************_Octware_, no sé si vayas a leer esta nota de autor, pero igual te agradezco de corazón el halago. Por mensaje privado supiste cuáles fueron mis dudas e ideas, por lo que no me queda nada más que decirte gracias por permitirme continuar con ésto y por desearme éxito en esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Sé que abandonaste FanFiction, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que un día volverás a la plataforma donde leí la historia que me hizo conocerte como autor. Te deseo todo lo mejor en tus historias, pero sobre todo, en la vida.**************

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	10. Revelaciones

Los niños jadeaban con pesadez; era indiscutible que el ejercicio les estaba pasando factura. Sin embargo, todos sonreían; realmente había sido un tiempo agradable el que tuvieron. Ni siquiera las quejas de Rusty por no poder atrapar a alguien, o el pequeño ataque de asma que tuvo Clyde a medio juego impidieron que los niños aprovecharan al máximo el enorme patio trasero de la casa de Lincoln. También fue una suerte que nadie chocara con una de las mesas que estaban colocadas por el césped; más de una vez, el peliblanco aguantó la respiración al ver que varios de sus amigos pasaban peligrosamente cerca de la mesa que tenía el pastel de chocolate. Al final, nadie resultó lesionado, y las golosinas seguían intactas. Una victoria más para el muchacho.

Lincoln se repuso más rápido que sus demás amigos y aprovechó el cansancio de éstos para observar un momento a Lucy. Verla saliendo de su zona de confort había sido algo interesante para él, por no decir sorprendente. Desde que la conocía, y aún antes de siquiera hablarle por primera vez, siempre la veía sentada en una banca durante el recreo: sola, alejada del Sol. No es que ella no hiciera algo, siempre leía. El contenido de sus libros era muy diverso: desde terror, hasta suspenso; desde drama, hasta aventura; y desde fantasía, hasta romance.

Recordó como la chica le confesó entre tartamudeos y sonrojos lo mucho que disfrutaba de leer novelas románticas; entre más hablaba, más confianza iba adquiriendo y explicaba con lujo de detalle aquellas historias que habían llegado a embelesarla de un modo que ella no podía comprender. Poco a poco, Lincoln también fue interesándose en aquellos libros que tanta felicidad le traían a su pequeña amiga, y cuando menos lo esperó, ya tenía en su propio librero varios títulos que Lucy le había recomendado.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, confesaría que, al principio, sólo empezó a leerlos para seguir hablando con aquella enigmática chica. Él tenía otros gustos literarios y libros favoritos, más los que compartía con su hermana. Sin embargo, los temas de conversación de Lucy eran realmente interesantes, y su forma de expresarse le parecía sumamente linda; nada parecido a la forma de hablar de sus demás compañeras —Haiku siendo la única excepción de su generación—.

Quizá fue casualidad, destino, suerte, o cuestión de gustos; pero al muchacho le terminó gustando genuinamente la literatura que la chica amaba. Era algo inexplicable para él en realidad, pero sabía que, por medio de todos esos mundos que ahora compartía con la niña, estaba conectado con Lucy de alguna forma. Era su lenguaje. Un idioma exclusivo para los dos.

Eran historias tan ricas y excelsas que imponían su importancia. Algo digno de Lucy, pensó. Sin embargo, también debía de admitir que todos esos libros no se parecían en nada al que él una vez le devolvió, el día que hablaron por primera vez.

El día que conoció a Lucy Loud y la vio mostrar emoción por primera vez: tristeza.

Lincoln no se consideraba un genio, pero ver a una niña llorando con la cabeza entre las rodillas significaba algo para él.

Agradecía el hecho de haberla conocido y convertirse en su amigo; sin embargo, las imágenes de su rostro empapado en lágrimas y sus labios temblorosos de tanto llorar seguían haciendo eco en sus recuerdos. Tocaban fibras sensibles dentro de su corazón; fibras que le causaban una serie de sensaciones no muy agradables: desde impotencia por haber presenciado la desdicha, hasta furia por recordar la razón del estado de la niña.

Él _nunca_ entendería cómo es que alguien podía encontrar sentido alguno en atormentar a personas que no les han hecho nada. Y menos a una niña como Lucy.

Lincoln cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula de tal forma que su músculo masetero era muy prominente. Ésto no pasó desapercibido por Clyde.

—Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó, con la respiración aún un poco entrecortada.

El aludido salió de sus recuerdos, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente hasta inflar por completo el pecho. Una vez que dejó salir todo el aire, miró a su amigo y respondió con tranquilidad:

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No, por nada. Es que parecías un poco…, no lo sé, ¿molesto?

—No, nada de eso, Clyde. Simplemente corrí muy fuerte y me empezó a doler un poco el costado, pero ya me siento mejor. Igual, gracias por preocuparte.

El chico de lentes le dedicó una mirada escéptica al peliblanco. Lincoln siempre había tenido una buena condición física, así que no sabía si le decía la verdad o no; era muy bueno actuando. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños y cada uno de ellos se estaba divirtiendo; no había razón para que su amigo se molestara.

—Muy bien, Lincoln. Sólo no te fuerces de más, ¿está bien?

—Seguro, amigo. Lo tomaré con calma.

Luego de eso, Lincoln se incorporó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y caminó hasta quedar junto a Lucy.

—Hey… —saludó él, con una voz calmada y sentándose junto a ella.

—H-Hey… —contestó con una sonrisa, aun tratando de recuperar el aire.

No estaba corriendo, pero el corazón de Lincoln palpitaba como si lo estuviera haciendo. Con sólo ver la sonrisa de la niña se ponía así; y aunado a eso, estaba el hecho de que diminutas, pero igualmente perceptibles, gotas de sudor bajaban lentamente por su cuello, dejando tras de sí finos caminos húmedos en su piel de porcelana, los cuales reflejaban el brillo del Sol. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, logrando así que su negro cabello se meciera en varias direcciones, haciendo que unas cuantas gotas de sudor fueran rociadas a su alrededor; sus rosados labios estaban entreabiertos y dejaban entrar y salir el aire de manera rítmica; y su vestido, el cual antes estaba algo suelto, ahora se amoldaba perfectamente a la figura de su cuerpo gracias a que se pegaba contra su piel.

Abrazarla. Deseaba abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho. Si era suertudo, también pediría poder besarla y nunca dejar que ella se separara de él. «¿Por qué será?», se preguntó. Era una sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado en el pasado, totalmente ajena a él. Sin embargo, no la sintió como algo malo; de hecho, fue algo curioso. Era como sentir un hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo, uno que empezaba desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, que pasaba por toda su espalda como una corriente eléctrica, y que terminaba en su cabeza como un anestésico. Y el proceso iba de vuelta, con la diferencia de que ahora le dejaba una sensación de calor en el pecho y estómago.

«¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se hace en una situación _así_?»

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a la niña toser un poco.

—Lucy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí —dijo entre pequeños espasmos—. E-Es sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer tanto ejercicio. Y menos bajo el Sol.

El chico frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. «Debí imaginarlo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Si tan sólo hubiera sido más considerado…»

Lincoln se levantó y una vez que estuvo frente a Lucy, le extendió la mano.

—¿Lincoln? —preguntó ella, confundida por la acción del muchacho.

—Debemos ir a una de las mesas —dijo con simpleza—. Tienen sombrillas y podrás descansar ahí.

—No, no. En serio, no hace falta. Mírame —se levantó con cierta torpeza y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa—, te digo que estoy bien.

—Y yo te digo que vayamos a una mesa para que descanses —la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella detrás de él—. Vamos.

Las mejillas de Lucy adquirieron un tono carmín; ya no dijo nada, y sólo se concentró en la mano de Lincoln. Quería deleitarse con la sensación de la palma del muchacho contra la suya. «Su piel es tan cálida», pensó.

Llegaron a una mesa redonda cubierta por un pulcro mantel blanco y con una enorme sombrilla atascada en el centro, la cual, aparte, estaba rodeada de sillas del mismo color y decoradas con moños naranjas. La niña se sentó por órdenes de Lincoln y esperó a que el muchacho regresara, pues éste había entrado corriendo a la casa. Al volver, él llevaba en las manos un vaso de cristal que contenía un líquido de un intenso color rojo.

—Ten —le ofreció el vaso a Lucy.

La chica aceptó la bebida —ella dedujo que era una bebida— y le dio un sorbo. Un segundo después, sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida y dijo:

—Lincoln…, esto es…

—Sí. Es jugo de naranja roja; o bueno, jugo de «sanguina». En realidad no sé cómo le digas tú, je, je.

La sanguina era de sus frutas favoritas, y él tuvo que entrar a su casa para traerle ese vaso _sólo_ a ella. La chica dividía su atención entre el jugo y Lincoln, hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

—P-Pero, Lincoln, n-no era n-necesario que me trajeras e-esto. Un refresco era más que suficiente —dijo muy apenada.

—Por mí no hay problema, Lucy. ¡Lo digo en serio! Si tanto te gusta ese jugo, entonces no debería haber problema, ¿o sí? —sonrió—. Además, cuando acompañaba a mi mamá a hacer las compras, vi que las naranjas estaban maduras. Entonces me dije a mi mismo: «¿Por qué no?», y las compramos.

—Pero, Lincoln…

—Pero, nada —la interrumpió—. Te lo repito: por mí no hay problema, Lucy.

La niña bajó la mirada, totalmente avergonzada, y sin embargo, feliz. «Es tan bueno conmigo. En serio es el mejor chico de todo el mundo», pensó, mientras intentaba darle un pequeño sorbo al jugo; era difícil beber cuando no podía dejar de sonreír. Desistió a su intento cuando vio a Lincoln voltear en otra dirección y preguntar con una voz rara:

—Y dime…, ¿te gustó? ¿No está muy dulce, o muy amargo?

—Me encantó, Lincoln… Muchas gracias —dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras se acercaba al chico y le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Aquel suave y efímero contacto fue más que suficiente para llevar a Lincoln al límite de sus emociones. Volteó a ver a la niña, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que ella ya no se encontraba junto a él. Giró su cuello en varias direcciones, hasta que pudo ver que ella corría con ambas manos tapándole el rostro. Incluso desde esa distancia, notó que las orejas de la niña estaban coloradas. Seguramente había sido algo muy vergonzoso de hacer. Sin embargo, sonrió. Se tocó la mejilla, justo en el lugar en donde ella lo beso. «Y dime, Lucy…, ¿acaso _yo_ te gusto?», se preguntó.

* * *

—Lo digo muy en serio, Zach. Comer primero el postre es mucho mejor.

—Pero el postre es la mejor parte de la comida. ¿No crees que es mejor dejarlo para el gran final, Rusty?

—Si tienes el estómago lleno, entonces ya no lo disfrutaras como se debe. Es simple lógica.

—El problema es la simpleza de tu razonamiento…

—¡Hey! ¡Oí eso! ¿No me crees? Preguntémosle a Liam. ¿Tú que crees, amigo?

—Mmm… No lo sé. Ninguna opción me parece buena o mala. Al final, terminarás comiendo lo mismo.

—¿Para qué te pregunte a ti? Bueno, ¿tú qué piensas, Clyde?

—Pues las dos opciones son correctas. Digo, ¿qué pasa si a una persona le gusta más la comida que el postre? Podría incluso escoger no comer postre.

—¿Lo ves, Rusty?

—¡Cállate!

Lincoln veía divertido la discusión que estaban teniendo sus amigos. Le sorprendía su capacidad para discutir de cualquier tema, por trivial que pareciera. Recordó como en una clase de matemáticas habían discutido sobre cuál color de pluma era mejor; durante el almuerzo, cuál era el alimento más letal en la cafetería; durante los chats en grupo, cuál era el mejor color; y un sinfín de ejemplos más. Le hubiera gustado entrar al debate, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo que había pasado hace menos de diez minutos. En su mente recreaba una y otra vez la sensación de los labios de Lucy sobre su piel; desde su perspectiva, había sido una experiencia realmente hermosa y quería volver a experimentarla. Si era suertudo, ahora él podría ser quien besara a la chica. Ya fuera en la frente, las mejillas, o en los…

—¡Lincoln!

El repentino grito de Rusty hizo que el aludido se sobresaltara ligeramente. Dirigió su vista al pelirrojo.

—Dime.

—Te estaba preguntando sobre si tú prefieres comer el postre antes o después de la comida.

«Pero claro… Se trataba de eso.»

—Pues, yo estoy acostumbrado a comer el plato fuerte primero, y el postre después. Aunque, si son ocasiones especiales, me permito comer dulces antes de la comida… Claro, sin que mis padres se enteren…

Sus amigos le dedicaron miradas burlonas.

—¡¿Quién lo diría?! —exclamó Rusty—. El buen Lincoln también rompe las reglas.

—¿Qué sigue, amigo? —se metió Zach—. ¿Robar autos?

—Mi tío que está en la cárcel empezó haciendo eso —dijo Liam, en un tono afligido sumamente exagerado.

—Los chicos de estos días ya no respetan las reglas… —finalizó Clyde con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos.

De repente, los niños empezaron a reír, haciendo que Lincoln los mirara de forma estoica.

—Ja, ja —dijo sin emoción—. Muy graciosos. Ahora por eso no comerán pastel.

Esto hizo que todos se callaran y pusieran una cara de total seriedad.

—… Así está mejor. Pero ya, hablando en serio, ¿no quieren comer algo? Hay dulces, palomitas y… ¡helado! —gritó la última palabra lleno de angustia, mientras se iba corriendo en dirección de la mesa de dulces.

Al llegar, soltó un gruñido y se masajeó el rostro con frustración tras ver el estado del helado: estaba completamente derretido. Él pensó que primero comerían y después se divertirían; sin embargo, tras su juego de atrapadas y la plática con Lucy, se olvidó completamente de él.

—Oigan, ¿qué le pasa a Lincoln? —preguntó Haiku algo sorprendida tras regresar del baño.

—Lo que pasa es que el helado que íbamos a comer se derritió —aclaró Clyde, sin despegar su vista del chico.

—Oh…, ya veo… —Haiku vio con cierta pena al chico, pues recordó que él, unos días atrás, le había preguntado sobre cuál era su sabor de helado favorito, y de paso, cuál era el de Lucy.

Lincoln no pudo haber sido más obvio: había escogido el sabor favorito de cada uno de sus amigos para darles gusto.

Quiso acercarse para intentar calmarlo y decirle que no había problema, pero alguien se le adelanto.

—Linky, ¿estás bien?

El chico se quitó las manos del rostro al escuchar aquel llamado y observó con detenimiento a su hermana: se veía preocupada.

—Sí, Carol, estoy bien. Es sólo que se derritió el helado y… ¡Argh! ¡Fui tan descuidado!

La muchacha se limitó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano. Esta acción pareció calmar a Lincoln. Las caricias de Carol siempre le habían gustado; parecían tener un efecto mágico sobre él. No importaba si se sentía triste o enojado, ella siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

De repente, otra persona habló:

—Lincoln, yo creo que aun podemos comerlo.

El chico volteó y vio a Lucy con las mejillas rojas y agarrando su vestido con ambas manos. Sonrió. «Con que ahí estás. ¿En dónde te habías metido?»

—No lo creo, Lucy; ya está totalmente derretido. Sería como comer sopa —dijo—. Quizás si lo metemos al congelador…

No terminó de hablar, pues Lucy se acercó a la mesa, tomó una cuchara y un envase de helado de fresa —su favorito, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta— y lo probó.

—¡Mmm! Está rico.

Los demás niños se acercaron a la mesa y cada uno tomó un envase con el sabor que más les gustaba y empezaron a comer.

—Es como una bebida azucarada, sólo que más espesa —dijo Haiku.

—Sopa de helado… Me agrada —añadió Clyde.

—Es mucho mejor que el pudín de la granja —intervino Liam.

—¿Qué decías sobre el postre antes de la comida, cuatro ojos? —se burló Rusty.

—Esto no vale. Es un bocadillo, nada más —contradijo Zach.

Lincoln vio a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, seguía algo disgustado por el resultado. No quería que sus amigos tuvieran que conformarse. Carol interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Vamos, hermanito. Quita ese ceño de tu linda cara. ¿Por qué no mejor comes y te relajas?

—Aun creo que podemos meter el helado al congelador.

La chica sonrió.

—¿Por qué? El helado derretido es mucho mejor —agarró un envase de sabor chocolate y lo abrió—. Además, así puedo hacer… ¡esto! —tomó un poco de helado y lo embadurno en la nariz del chico.

—¡Carol! —exclamó, pero riendo a fin de cuentas—. ¡No hagas eso!

—Está bien, está bien. Igual logré lo que quería.

Observó un momento más a su hermano y, sin vacilar, inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia adelante y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Lincoln se sobresaltó un poco.

—C-Carol…, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó algo sonrojado y mirando a los lados; al parecer nadie lo había visto. Se extrañó; las muestras de afecto de su hermana nunca lo ponían nervioso.

«¿Que por qué lo hice? La respuesta es obvia, Linky…»

—El helado se veía rico —soltó una pequeña risita y volvió a entrar a la casa.

Lincoln siguió con la mirada a Carol, hasta que ésta ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión. «Te hubieras quedado un poco más, hermana…», pensó.

De repente, sintió que alguien jalaba su camisa. Volteó y vio a Lucy mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—L-Lincoln… —llamó.

—Dime —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por el helado. Pero ¿cómo sabías que me gustaba el de fresa? No recuerdo habértelo mencionado.

Él volteó a ver de reojo a Haiku, y ella le sonrió. Regresó su atención a Lucy.

—Tengo mis métodos, je, je.

La niña iba a decir algo más, hasta que escuchó un fuerte ruido de salpicadura. Todos voltearon a ver el origen del sonido y vieron a Rusty totalmente manchado del rostro con helado de vainilla, mientras que Zach se limitaba a reír.

—¡Tenías razón, Rusty, el postre al inicio es de lo mejor! —dijo el chico pelirrojo de lentes.

El chico de las pecas se limpió la crema de la cara y, sin mediar palabra, salpicó una cucharada de aquel postre en dirección de su atacante. Zach se hizo a un lado y el proyectil de comida impactó justo en la cara de Liam. Éste se molestó y regresó el ataque. Para cuando menos se lo esperaron, los tres chicos ya se encontraban en una lucha de comida en donde no había otro objetivo más que vengarse del otro.

—Oye, Lincoln, ¿los detenemos? —preguntó Clyde a su mejor amigo.

—Mmm… —zumbó Lincoln con cara pensativa, pero luego dijo—: No.

Y sin decir nada, acercó su mano derecha (la cual estaba empapada de helado) al rostro de Clyde y la embadurno completamente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa gatuna. El chico, al no poder ver, se limitó a hundir su mano en su respectivo envase y salpicó a su alrededor, esperando haberle atinado a Lincoln. Sin embargo, lo único que logró hacer fue manchar a los otros tres muchachos que se encontraban en su respectiva lucha. Soltaron un grito de guerra, y comenzaron con el asalto. Eran todos contra todos. O bueno, todos menos Haiku, Lucy y Lincoln.

El chico se limitaba a reír, mientras tomaba a las dos chicas de las muñecas y esquivaba aquellos cremosos proyectiles.

—¿Por qué no te unes a la lucha, Lincoln? —preguntó Haiku.

—Porque no quiero que manchen mi camisa —contestó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué manchaste a Clyde? —insistió.

—Pues…, digamos que fue un impulso, je, je.

La chica negó con la cabeza, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa. De repente, se libró del agarre del muchacho y ella misma esquivaba con gran agilidad los disparos, a la vez que dejaba solos a sus dos amigos.

Lucy intentaba seguirle el paso a Lincoln, pero no era tan rápida como él. No obstante, aquello no impidió que se dejara llevar por el firme, pero igualmente gentil, agarre del muchacho. Se concentró tanto en las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba que, sin darse cuenta, terminó con el rostro manchado de helado de limón.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó Lincoln—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

—Estoy bien, no pasó nada —contestó riendo. Aquella pelea de comida le pareció sumamente divertida; _nunca_ había hecho algo parecido—. Eso sí, ¿me dejas usar tu baño para limpiarme? No quiero quedar pegajosa.

—Sí, sí, seguro —la acompañó hasta el ventanal trasero de la casa y con una mano le indicó—: Es la puerta junto a la entrada principal.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, y se retiró.

El peliblanco se quedó parado junto al cristal, observando el interior de su casa por un momento, hasta que escuchó que alguien hablaba:

—Ay, viejo… Sí hicimos un desastre… —dijo Zach, observando el césped.

—Sí —secundó Rusty, pero volteó a mirarlo y puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Bueno, te deseo suerte limpiando, amigo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que «me deseas suerte»? Tú también participaste en la guerra.

—Sí, pero fuiste tú quien empezó.

—¿Y por qué no limpian entre los dos? —sugirió Liam.

—¿Y por qué no mejor _tú_ limpias? —refutó el pelirrojo más alto.

Esto llevó a una discusión en dónde los tres muchachos intentaban echarle la culpa al otro y obligarlo a limpiar, a la vez que intentaban salvarse ellos mismos. Lincoln decidió no darle importancia al altercado. Pensó que no era imperativo limpiar el helado del jardín; se derretiría de todos modos. Más bien, sus pensamientos seguían enfocados en Lucy; estaba sola, dentro de su casa. Si la interceptaba en el camino de regreso, quizá podría hablar con ella, confesarle sus sentimientos y pedirle que fuera su novia.

Estaba decidido, no podía dejar que la cobardía fuera más fuerte que él. El día había sido increíble, y no dejaría que su oportunidad se desperdiciara. ¡Ella le había regalado un libro de poemas y lo besó en la mejilla! ¡Aquello tenía que significar algo bueno!

Recordó todos los recesos de la escuela en los que él se había sentado con ella para hablar; todas las pláticas que tuvieron sobre sus libros predilectos; las veces que él le contaba sobre cómics y videojuegos; las ocasiones en que ella le recitaba los poemas que escribía en el transcurso del día; y se armó de valor.

Corrió la puerta de cristal y dio la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño, pero nadie volteó a verlo. Sus tres amigos pelirrojos seguían discutiendo, mientras Clyde y Haiku intentaban detenerlos. Sus labios se curvaron lo suficiente para formar una pequeña, pero perceptible sonrisa. «No me extrañaran si me ausento unos cuantos minutos.»

Entró a la casa.

* * *

—No, no, no, no —decía Lucy en voz baja, totalmente angustiada.

Luego de entrar al baño y lavarse el rostro para quitarse el helado de encima, cayó en cuenta del hecho de que, junto con él, también se había quitado la base blanca que cubría el golpe que Lori le dio. Para su mala fortuna, la piel seguía tan roja como hace horas. No le sorprendió, pues todo el día había sentido punzadas de dolor que iban y venían en su mejilla; era más que obvio que la piel no perdería ese color. Con un broche en forma de Luna se sujetó el pelo y trató de observar su rostro lo mejor posible. Sí, incluso los chicos que usaban lentes podrían distinguir unas marcas de dedos.

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó al pensar que ahora todos verían la bofetada. No quería arruinar el ambiente tan lindo que reinaba en la fiesta. Lincoln y Haiku se habían esforzado tanto para incluirla en las actividades y juegos que ella llegó a hacerlo con naturalidad. Aparte, los amigos de Lincoln eran muy agradables, pues no la excluyeron en ningún momento; no sabía si era por cortesía, o si en verdad todos lo hacían de corazón, pero lo agradecía enormemente.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras hacía un esfuerzo titánico por no llorar. «Sí salgo así, echaré a perder todo lo que Lincoln hizo para hacerme sentir bienvenida… —de repente recordó algo—. A menos que…»

Su bolso. Lo había dejado en un sillón, cerca de la entrada principal. Ahí tenía un pequeño juego de maquillaje y un tubo de base blanca. Si iba corriendo, quizá nadie la notaría. Tendría que aprovechar su sigilo al máximo para que ni los demás niños ni la familia de Lincoln la vieran en ese estado. Ella no era una experta maquillista como Leni o Lola, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Abrió la puerta del baño, pero en vez de encontrarse con el camino libre, se topó con Lincoln, quien tenía una mano levantada, lista para tocar.

El rostro del chico al principio sólo demostraba sorpresa, pero entre más veía a Lucy, más se iba deformando su expresión en una de horror puro.

—¡Lucy! —gritó—. ¡Lucy, tu ojo! ¡Tu ojo está lastimado!

La chica estaba petrificada.

—¡No, es peor que eso! —continuó—. ¡Te sangró por dentro! ¡Está totalmente rojo! ¡Tenemos que llevarte al hospital!

—N-N-No, Linc…

El chico no la dejó terminar y la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola para ir a buscar a su padre.

—Si salimos justo ahora podremos llegar a tiempo —dijo para sí—. La atenderán y se pondrá bien. No le pasará nada a Lucy. No le pasará nada.

—Linc…

—¡Maldita sea! ¡El helado debió caerle en el ojo! —gruñía—. ¿Quién fue? ¿Zach? ¿Liam? ¿Rusty, quizá?

—¡Lincoln! —exclamó ella, finalmente oponiendo resistencia al chico—. No te enojes, por favor. No fue el helado ni nada de eso. Estoy bien.

—¡¿Bien?! —rebatió él—. ¡¿Le dices a _esto_ bien?! —señaló su ojo derecho—. Lucy, ¡el ojo te está sangrando! En tan sólo unos minutos se ha puesto así. No sé qué tan grave sea, y la verdad es que no quiero averiguarlo —retomó su camino—. Ahora, vamos.

—¡No, Lincoln! —suplicó ella, aferrándose a una pared—. ¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien!

—¡Pero Luc…! —el chico giró su cabeza para tratar de convencerla, pero al ver más de lejos el rostro de Lucy, notó que no sólo su ojo estaba rojo; su mejilla también estaba colorada, y no era causado por aquellos sonrojos que él tanto amaba. Era la marca de una mano.

«Le pegaron… Alguien le pegó», pensó.

Tomó a la chica de los hombros y dijo con lentitud:

—Lucy…, dime _quién_ lo hizo…

—¿Eh?

—Dime _quién_ fue el _desgraciado_ que te pegó.

Los padres del muchacho, hasta dónde él recordaba, siempre habían sido sumamente amorosos y pacientes a la hora de educarlos a él y a su hermana. Claro que había días en los que ellos se enojaban y alzaban la voz, pero nunca en la vida se habían atrevido a ponerles un sólo dedo encima. Invariablemente les recordaban que ellos dos eran los tesoros más grandes que hubieran podido desear, y que no se lo perdonarían si se atrevieran a lastimarlos.

Lincoln había sido educado así: no comprendía la violencia irracional, no comprendía que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a una persona más indefensa que ella…

No comprendía —_ni mucho menos perdonaría_— que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a _su_ Lucy.

Por su parte, la chica sintió que el corazón se le cayó al suelo. Jamás había visto a Lincoln tan enojado… Y lo peor de todo es que era su culpa. O al menos, era lo que ella sentía.

—N-Nadie me pegó —mintió ella, mirando al suelo—. Fue un accidente. Sólo eso.

—Un accidente… Con que un accidente… —repitió él, su tono de voz carente de emoción—. Lucy, un accidente es rasparse la rodilla al tropezar; es golpearse la cabeza o el rostro con un poste en la calle por no ver tu camino; es caerse de las escaleras o de la bicicleta… _Eso_ es un accidente —tomó la mejilla de la niña en su mano y la acarició con su pulgar—. No _esto_.

Volvió a mirar el estado de su ojo derecho y apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza.

—Aparte… —dijo entre dientes—, mira cómo te dejaron el ojo.

Nuevamente tomó la muñeca de Lucy, giró su cuerpo y decidió continuar con la búsqueda. Sin embargo, volvió a obtener el mismo resultado, pues ella se quedó exactamente en el mismo lugar, mientras miraba el piso y temblaba. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero guardó silencio de inmediato al escuchar el lloriqueo de la niña. La vio tan pequeña y frágil que, sin dudarlo ni un instante, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella sólo atinó a devolver la muestra de afecto y hundir su rostro en el pecho de él.

Lucy se sentía desconsolada, atrapada en una horrible pesadilla. Justamente lo que no quería que Lincoln supiera, terminó siendo revelado ante él, y de la peor forma posible. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante; necesitaba alejarse de aquella realidad que se erigía ante ella. Pero no había opción; tras ver el estado tan alterado del muchacho, supo que no tenía otra alternativa más que decir la verdad.

—L-Lincoln… Sí, las marcas son de un golpe… —sintió como él apretaba más el abrazo—, pero mi ojo está bien.

El chico quitó su barbilla de la coronilla de la niña y, sin separarse de ella, la vio y dijo:

—Lucy, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Tu ojo está completamente rojo, ¿no te das cuenta?

Ella apretó los labios. «Claro que me doy cuenta… Cada día de mi vida me doy cuenta…», pensó con amargura. Inhaló profundamente y, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, susurró:

—Mi ojo no cambió de color…, simplemente es así… Siempre ha sido así.

* * *

Se encontraban encerrados en el baño. Tras la revelación, la niña ahora fue quién jaló a Lincoln para que la siguiera y lo llevó a aquella habitación. Si continuaban hablando más tiempo en el pasillo, tarde o temprano, alguien más los vería.

El chico tenía mil y una preguntas en la cabeza, mas no sabía por dónde empezar. Además, no sabía si al preguntar la lastimaría; pero necesitaba saber la verdad del asunto. Inhaló y habló:

—Entonces…, ¿dices que tu ojo no está lastimado?

La chica no lo veía a la cara, no creía que podría hacerlo en ese momento. Se sentía tan ansiosa y asustada que pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Habían sido tantas emociones las que experimentó en unos cuantos minutos que no sabía si sería capaz de explicarle correctamente la razón de su apariencia. Sin embargo, susurró:

—Sí, exactamente.

—¿Entonces? —insistió.

—Yo… Ehmmm… Cuando era bebé me enfermé de algo, ahora no recuerdo bien el nombre de esa condición, pero se suponía que tenía que curarse con el tiempo… —explicó, mientras la tristeza se iba haciendo cada vez más evidente en su voz—. En mi caso, las cosas se complicaron a tal punto que estuve a punto de perder el ojo. El doctor que me atendió logró que eso no sucediera, hasta evitó que llegara a perder la vista…; pero no pudo evitar que se quedara… _así_.

Al pronunciar la última palabra, Lucy no pudo evitar volver a soltar lágrimas de impotencia. Antes de que ella pudiera ocultar su rostro, Lincoln se acercó a ella para abrazarla; con una mano acariciaba su espalda, y con la otra su cabeza. La niña se aferró al pecho del muchacho y, silenciando su voz contra él, soltó un alarido que reflejaba todo el dolor que había sentido hasta ese momento: el de haber quedado con aquella apariencia, el de sentirse como una extraña en su propio hogar, el de ser vista como un fenómeno por varias de sus hermanas, el de que nadie aceptara su forma de ser ni sus gustos, el de no recibir la atención y el cariño que tanto añoraba de sus padres, y el de sentirse como un intento fallido por reemplazar a su _difunto_ hermano.

Así estuvieron por cinco minutos, hasta que la niña se calmó. Lincoln en ningún momento se separó de ella. «Dime, ¿qué tanto, Lucy? ¿Qué tanto has sufrido hasta ahora?»

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él.

—Sí…, un poco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. El muchacho no pensó que sería pertinente decir algo más, pues no quería lastimar a la pequeña que tenía entre los brazos. Sin embargo, fue ella la que rompió con aquel silencio.

—¿Es horrible, no?

—¿Qué?

—Mi ojo… Todos en mi familia piensan que es horrible, y seguramente tú también lo crees.

Lincoln volvió a apretar los dientes. «¿Qué diablos le dicen en su casa? ¿Qué diablos creen que ella es?», pensó. Sin embargo, quiso ahondar un poco más en la situación y dijo:

—Lucy, no creo que ellos piensen eso.

—¡Lo hacen, Lincoln! —exclamó ella. Sus mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas derramadas—. ¡Por supuesto que lo hacen! ¡De lo contrario, nunca se pondrían nerviosos al verme a la cara ni me habrían cubierto los ojos con mi pelo!

Lincoln cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. «Entonces…, esa es la razón por la que tu flequillo te cubre el rostro…»

Lucy continuó.

—¡Desde que era pequeña, ninguna de mis hermanas mayores quería jugar conmigo! ¡Las menores intentan alejarse de mi porque, lo admitan o no, me tienen miedo! ¡Y mis papás…! Ellos… Cuando ellos me ven, pareciera que ven a un fantasma —sollozó—. Ni siquiera sé de quién fue la idea de cubrirme los ojos y teñirme el pelo…

El chico parpadeó un par de veces.

—Espera, ¿teñirte el pelo?

Ella asintió ligeramente.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo poliosis, Lincoln. Eso significa que hay partes del pelo que son totalmente blancos. En mi caso, son dos mechones grandes. Creo que son tan blancos como tu cabello.

No sabía que decir. Luego de aquellas revelaciones, Lincoln se quedó mudo. Su mente estaba hecha un caos total, a la vez que era invadido por un río de emociones tan contradictorias entre ellas. Por un lado, el amor, la ternura y la compasión que sentía por Lucy lo incitaban a tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir; para mantenerla siempre segura. Por el otro, estaban la sorpresa y el asombro de descubrir tantas cosas nuevas de su personalidad y su apariencia; debía admitirlo, el ojo derecho de Lucy era impactante, pero no era algo «horrible», como ella describía; sólo era diferente. Y finalmente estaban la furia y el desagrado que sentía… contra la familia de la niña.

«¿Cómo pueden ser así con ella? —se preguntó—. ¿Cómo pueden tener miedo de una niña tan linda y tierna como Lucy?»

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para hacer a un lado todos sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada para ver a la niña un momento y sonrió.

—Lucy, si soy completamente sincero contigo, debo decir que todas las cosas que me has dicho han sido una sorpresa —hizo una pausa y continuó—, pero no necesariamente son algo malo. De hecho, hasta creo que me han ayudado a conocerte un poco más… Me han ayudado a ver que eres incluso más bonita de lo que pensé…

La chica subió la mirada rápidamente, se sentía incrédula. Jamás pensó que Lincoln la describiría como «bonita», y menos después de ver sus ojos.

—¿B-Bonita? ¿Yo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. Pero Lincoln… Mis ojos… Mi familia…

—Tus ojos son hermosos, Lucy —la interrumpió—. Tus ojos, esos que mantienes ocultos por la ignorancia de otros, son hermosos —acarició su mejilla—. Y no sólo tus ojos, toda tu persona es bonita: tu rostro, tu pelo, tu voz, tu personalidad, tus gustos. _Todo_, Lucy, _todo_.

El corazón de Lucy latía con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras de Lincoln. Sentía como si hubiera muerto y resucitado en un mundo de ensueño; uno en donde la felicidad era intrínseca de ella. Dos ríos de lágrimas enmarcaban su pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo hay algo que no me gusta… —dijo él.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —preguntó ella, sonrojada por las palabras del muchacho, pero ligeramente agobiada por lo que fuera a decirle.

—Esto —señaló la mejilla izquierda de la niña—. No me gusta para nada que te hayan golpeado. _Odio_ que te hayan lastimado… ¿Quién fue?

—Y-Yo… Yo tuve una discusión con una de mis hermanas y ella se molestó de más y me abofeteó. Pero el golpe no fue muy fuerte, Lincoln, te lo juro.

Lincoln la miró, escéptico.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que los dedos sigan marcados en tu mejilla?

—Es porque tengo una piel sensible, causada por la misma poliosis.

El chico no cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo, haciendo que Lucy se empezara a poner nerviosa. Tenía piel sensible, sí, pero era una verdad a medias; el golpe había sido realmente doloroso y llevaba toda la fuerza de la adolescente. Sin embargo, lo que él dijo a continuación la sorprendió aún más.

—Fuerte o suave, piel sensible o no, nadie debería pegarte, Lucy.

Lincoln tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Ella lo observó, llena de expectación.

—Nadie —susurró. Y sin decir nada más, le dio un beso de cinco segundos en la frente.

Lucy tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar de felicidad. «¡Me besó! ¡Me beso!», pensaba, mientras sus dedos se empapaban con el tibio líquido que salía de sus ojos.

Él volvió a abrazarla, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos. «No te preocupes, Lucy. Ahora _yo_ te protegeré…»

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era Céline.

—¿Lincoln? —llamó ella. Sonaba preocupada—. ¿Estás ahí, hijo?

—Sí, mamá —contestó él.

—Oh, que alivio… —suspiró—. Hace unos minutos salí junto con tu padre y Carol para que partiéramos el pastel, pero no estabas ahí. Le preguntamos a tus amigos y nadie sabía dónde estabas.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—No importa, hijo. Tampoco fue tanto tiempo —replicó con calma—. Por cierto, ¿sabes en dónde está tu amiguita Lucy?

Los dos niños se miraron entre ellos, totalmente sonrojados.

—Ehmmm… Lucy está… arriba en mi cuarto —mintió. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó, algo extrañada—. Y ¿qué hace ahí?

—Es que me pidió prestado un libro. La habría acompañado y se lo hubiera dado yo mismo, pero ya ves que estoy aquí —soltó una risa nerviosa—. Quizá no lo encuentra y por eso se está tardando.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Muy bien, hijo. Cuando salgas, ve por tu amiguita y salgan para el pastel. Después de todo, creo que elegiste ese sabor por ella, ¿no?

El rostro de Lincoln se coloreó de un rojo intenso. Céline continuó:

—Sólo apúrate, ¿sí? Ya quiero ver la cara de todos, cuando prueben el pastel que preparaste conmigo.

Sin nada más que decir, la mujer se retiró; dejando nuevamente solos al par. El corazón del peliblanco latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. «¡Mamá! ¡No tenías que decir eso en voz alta!», pensó.

—Lincoln… —escuchó que Lucy habló con la voz temblorosa—, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Elegiste ese sabor… por mí?

Soltó un largo suspiró y asintió.

—Sí, lo hice. Y como también dijo mi mamá, la ayudé a prepararlo.

—Pero…, ¿por qué?

«Es ahora o nunca, Lincoln.»

—Yo… quería darte gusto. Me habías dicho que el pastel de chocolate es tu favorito y quise hacerlo p-para ti.

—¿P-Para mí? —tartamudeó.

—Sí, Lucy. Yo quería que te sintieras cómoda conmigo, que pasáramos un rato agradable juntos y que éste fuera un día memorable para los dos…

—S-Sigo sin entender… —en realidad lo hacía, pero estaba tan impactada como para creer que era lo que ella anhelaba con todo su corazón.

Lincoln cerró los ojos y, sin darle más vuelta al asunto, confesó:

—Lucy…, tú me gustas.

Aquella revelación fue demasiado para la chica, quien sintió que las piernas le flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo; pero el chico la atrapó. Nunca creyó que él, Lincoln Pingrey, se le confesaría a ella, Lucy Loud. Antes creyó que había reencarnado en un mundo de ensueño, pero éste era un nivel totalmente diferente. Uno que ella ni siquiera consideró. Tantas noches ella había fantaseado con reunir el valor para confesarse al peliblanco, pero siempre terminaban ahí; porque lo que seguía no le gustaba para nada: era él, rechazándola. Pero no lo hacía por maldad, simplemente la chica llegaba a la conclusión de que alguien como él, jamás se interesaría en una chica como ella.

Que jamás se interesaría en un fantasma. En una criatura gris, rota y fea.

Pero aquí estaba, con Lincoln siendo el que le confesó que le gustaba. Si esto era un sueño, definitivamente no quería despertar.

—L-L-Linc-coln —balbuceó—. ¿L-Lo d-dices en s-serio?

—Totalmente —contestó, llenó de determinación.

—P-Pero…, ¿te das c-cuenta de a quién se lo d-dijiste?

—¿Sí? Me doy cuenta. Te lo dije a ti —contestó, confundido.

—Exacto… ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

—¿Eh? —preguntó, los nervios a flor de piel. Pensó que estaba siendo rechazado, hasta que…

—¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien… tan fea como yo?

El chico abrió los ojos al máximo. Luego, la tomó de los hombros.

—¡Lucy, tú no eres fea! ¡Eres hermosa! ¡Me pareces hermosa! ¿Acaso no te lo dije?

—Sí…, lo hiciste —dijo sin mirarlo—. ¡Pero es tan difícil creerte! ¡Tantas personas se han alejado de mí por temor! ¡Niños en la escuela me molestan y me llaman rara! ¡Mi propia familia me ve como una extraña! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga, Lincoln?! ¿Qué se supone que haga cuando tú me dices esto?

Él estuvo a punto de contestar, hasta que escuchó otra confesión de la chica.

—¿Qué se supone que haga… cuando el chico que me gusta me dice que siente lo mismo que yo?

—¿Eh? —alcanzó a pronunciar.

—S-Sí, Lincoln… Yo… Tú… Tú me gustas…, y mucho.

Fue todo. Con esas últimas palabras, los dos niños sintieron que se habían liberado de un peso enorme que habitaba en sus corazones. Cada uno de ellos, siendo prisioneros de sus dudas o inseguridades, fueron capaces de decir aquello que tanto anhelaban confesarse.

—Lucy, mírame —ella obedeció—. Sé que tienes miedo, y ahora puedo ver lo mucho que has sufrido…; pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que siento por ti es sincero. Jamás diría algo como aquello si no lo siento en realidad. Me gustas, Lucy —la volvió a abrazar—. Me gustas como no te puedes imaginar…

Ella se aferró a él.

—Yo también, Lincoln. Me gustas tanto que no sabría cómo demostrártelo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en los orbes de cada uno; intentando penetrar en el alma del otro. Ambos querían labrar en sus recuerdos aquel mágico momento.

—Es mejor que salgamos, Lucy —susurró Lincoln, pegando su frente contra la de Lucy—. No sabemos si alguien más pueda venir.

—Seguro, Lincoln —contestó ella, con el mismo tono de voz.

El chico se dirigió a la puerta, quitó el seguro y, una vez abierta, le extendió la mano a la niña.

—Vamos —dijo él. Ella sonrió, tomó su mano y lo siguió.

Lo seguiría a donde fuera, siempre que sintiera que aquella gentil mano tocaba su piel. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió verdaderamente protegida y en paz. Era una emoción tan ajena a ella; pero no menos bella. Y también había otra, una que se alojaba exactamente en su corazón… Una emoción que, lo quisiera o no, se había hecho mucho más fuerte.

* * *

Llegaron al jardín, aún tomados de la mano; pero ninguno de sus amigos varones pareció darse cuenta, ya que en el momento en que vieron a Lincoln, se abalanzaron sobre él, empujándolo a la mesa para que cumpliera con la tradición de partir el pastel.

En realidad, sólo querían que se apurara para empezar a comer.

Lincoln volteó a ver a sus padres y pudo notar que ambos lo veían con una sonrisa. «Algo saben», es lo que pensó.

Luego, fijó su atención en Carol; pero ella no lo miraba, tenía su visón fija en el césped. Sus ojos se veían decaídos, tristes incluso. Sin embargo, al ver a su hermano, le dedicó la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, y él también lo hizo.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la mesa.

Sus padres lo recibieron con un abrazo y un beso, mientras el hombre de la familia procedía a encender las velas. Todos los invitados se reunieron alrededor de Lincoln y empezaron a cantar. Unas voces más melodiosas que otras, pero igualmente animadas.

Todos se encontraban relativamente cerca del muchacho, pero quienes estaban prácticamente pegadas a él eran Lucy y Carol; ambas cantando con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la canción. Vio de reojo a cada una, y sintió que su corazón desbordaba felicidad; pues a su lado estaban las mujeres que más _amaba_ en este mundo.

Cuando la canción terminó, su padre habló:

—Anda, hijo. Pide un deseo.

Lincoln observó las llamas que se presentaban ante él. Cerró los ojos y pensó: «Deseo ser capaz de hacer felices a todos.»

Y con un largo soplido, apagó las velas; dejando sólo una estela de humo que se elevaba lentamente hacia el cielo.

* * *

**Casi dos meses sin actualizar... Sé que algunos de ustedes —los que leen esta historia— querrán matarme por haber tomado tanto tiempo; pero créanme cuando les digo que han pasado muchas cosas, y no tenía cabeza para continuarla. Unas muy agradables, y otras no tanto. (¿Para qué me engaño? Fueron unas realmente desagradables?)**

**Pero la espera terminó. Espero que la extensión de este capítulo haya sido disculpa más que suficiente, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sé que es más largo de lo normal, pero hasta yo debo decir que me siento muy orgulloso del resultado, je, je.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews:**

**_Linkassault_, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace el que pienses que tengo talento como escritor y que tengo una narración buena; se aprecia y se agradece. Y también se agradecen los hermosos dibujos que hiciste del capítulo anterior. Si pudiera, los mostraría aquí; pero bueno, para eso está la otra plataforma, je, je.**

**_StarcoFantasma_, si te soy completamente sincero, no tenía planeado hacer que Haiku tuviera sentimientos por Lincoln, pero ahora con todos tus comentarios... Bueno, ya veré que hago. ;)**

**_WOKELAND_, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y comentar por primera vez. Se agradece que haya lectores críticos que te señalen las áreas de oportunidad dentro de una historia. Con respecto a lo que dijiste de Lucy, sólo me gustaría decir que la niña que ves aquí, es muy diferente a la de la serie original; no sólo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Ella creció en una familia disfuncional, debido a la tragedia que sucedió antes de que ella naciera. Y sobre su relación con Lincoln, espera un poco, esto apenas comienza. Y sobre Carol, no te preocupes; todo se sabrá. ;) Trabajaré sin descanso para mejorar, y espero que estés al tanto.**

**_Parasite_, gracias por todo el apoyo y tus lecturas, amigo. Y sobre el interés amoroso del muchacho, dime algo: ¿quieres que te revele toda la trama? ;)**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, como te dije en la otra plataforma, gracias por todo tu apoyo y pensar que esta versión es mejor, amigo. Pero reitero, no creo que una versión sea superior a la otra; es más, mi objetivo nunca fue ese. Espero que te haya gustado la escena del baño, y sobre lo otro, sólo espera, je, je.**

**_Luis Carlos_, gracias por leer la historia y tomarte el tiempo de comentarla. De hecho, antes de que lo hicieras, ya te había visto por ahí; te reconocí por todas tus historias de South Park. Je, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? Sobre el culto satánico, realmente no lo sé; pero tu comentario me dejó mucho en qué pensar.**

**_dark platinum_, gracias por el apoyo, amigo.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, como te lo dije en la nota de autor de la otra historia: ¡ya se te extrañaba, amigo! En serio, tus comentarios realmente son algo que uno aprecia en este fandom, aunado al hecho de que los deja un escritor como tú. Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena con la familia Pingrey; siendo honestos, incluso yo me puse algo sentimental cuando la escribí. Me alegra saber que logré evocar esas emociones en ti. Sobre los sentimientos de Carol, déjame decirte que aún no has visto nada, je, je. Cuando leí la versión de Octware, supe que no habían sentimientos de esa clase, pero se le agradece por habernos sembrado esa duda. Y sobre Lucy, hasta a mi me da pena la situación de la niña, pero tengo que dejar que los hechos sigan fluyendo, incluso si no son de lo más agradables. Gracias por toda tu paciencia y apoyo, amigo. Un saludo. ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide; contéstame algo: ¿caso has olvidado el rostro de tu padre? ;)**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


	11. Arrepentimiento

**XI**

**Arrepentimiento**

Para cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, la mayoría de los amigos de Lincoln habían dejado la casa. Liam, Rusty y Zach, así como habían llegado, se fueron juntos; los papás de Clyde lo recogieron exactamente a las ocho y media; y Haiku se había ido quince minutos después que él. La única invitada que quedaba era Lucy, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Lincoln en una de las sillas del jardín. Ambos contemplaban el hermoso espectáculo de luces que ofrecía aquel inmenso, oscuro y despejado velo azul, mientras que la Luna se erguía sobre ellos, imponente, iluminando a la pareja con su tenue y perlada luz. Y como si se tratara de una coincidencia, ambos voltearon, cada uno con la intención de decir algo, pero ni una palabra salió de sus bocas. Se encontraban absortos en el rostro del otro, perdiéndose ante el panorama que se les presentaba, sin tener la más mínima intención de volver a la realidad. La piel de la niña, de repente, parecía ser de porcelana, y el cabello del muchacho simulaba finas hebras de plata.

«¿Es esto un sueño?» Lincoln sabía la respuesta: no lo era. Sin embargo, aquel día fue tan quimérico que empezó a dudar de sus propios sentidos. La vasta cantidad de emociones y acontecimientos durante el día lo dejaron completamente agotado. Aunque, por otro lado, también había sido capaz de confesarle su sentir a Lucy; y no sólo eso: ¡ella sentía lo mismo! ¡Ella estaba enamorada de él!

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, no sólo por la alegría que le causaba la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos, sino también por la ironía de la situación: ambos enamorados uno del otro, pero incapaces de vociferar sus verdaderos deseos. Oh, Lincoln se sentía como un cobarde; pero uno realmente suertudo. Tenía que admitir que la situación se acomodó a su favor para reunir el valor de confesarse a la niña. Sí, siempre que hablaba con Lucy en la escuela trataba de propiciar situaciones en las que estuvieran los dos juntos —solos, obviamente— y revelar sus sentimientos. Pero le era tan difícil hacerlo; le tenía pavor al rechazo, pues sabía lo que podía hacerles a las personas. Y odiaba decir que lo sabía de primera mano, ya que él mismo había rechazado a varias de sus compañeras en el pasado. Intentaba ser lo más gentil que podía; les decía que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ellas, que encontrarían a alguien mejor y que cualquier otro chico estaría encantado de hallarse a su lado. Les sonreía, las abrazaba, les daba ánimos, pero todas acababan igual: llorando. Algunas con más intensidad que otras, pero el dolor siendo el mismo. A veces recibían el abrazo, a veces se desasían violentamente; había quienes aceptaban el rechazo y otras que no se resignaban a su decisión. Todo eso era un claro ejemplo del riesgo al que se exponía si se confesaba con Lucy, y si era sincero consigo mismo, no creía que pudiera retener las lágrimas si ella decía «No».

Pero luego vino a su mente el recuerdo de todo lo acontecido con Lucy hace unas horas. Había aprendido tantas cosas nuevas de la niña, desde su inusual apariencia hasta su sentir sobre su familia y ella misma, y se preguntó qué tanto más difícil habrá sido para ella confesarse con él. Alguien con tantas inseguridades, incomprendida por sus compañeros, molestada por bravucones y evitada («Y maltratada», pensó Lincoln con amargura.) por su familia, no tendría ni la más mínima pizca de valor para llevar a cabo esa hazaña.

La falta de amor y atención por parte de las personas que, se supone, debían cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal había penetrado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Ya no era algo que pudiera controlar, simplemente era más fuerte que ella. «Horrible», «fea», «fantasma». Lincoln seguía sin poder creer las palabras que Lucy utilizó para describirse a sí misma. ¡Era absurdo! Pero era la realidad: su niña, aquella a la que él veía tan hermosa, sufría enormemente.

Por un momento, resintió el peso de una culpa que, hasta ese entonces, era ajena a él. Miles de pensamientos invadían su cabeza: «Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes», «Si yo la hubiera defendido mejor», «Si yo la hubiera cuidado», «Si yo la hubiera protegido», y un largo etcétera. Todo se resumía en un «Si yo la hubiera…», pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. El daño estaba hecho, y él no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Quería llorar. Sentía que, de alguna manera, no merecía toda la felicidad que había recibido a lo largo de su vida. Se comparó con Lucy y llegó a la misma conclusión una y otra vez: tenían tanto en común. Además, Lincoln consideraba que ella, al igual que él, nunca buscaba causarle daño a nadie. La consideraba —_la veía_— como una niña buena. Y si ese era el caso…

«¿Por qué yo debo ser feliz cuando ella está sufriendo?»

Antes de que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, sintió cómo Lucy agitaba su hombro y la escuchó hablar.

—¿Lincoln?

Tallándose los ojos con el antebrazo, el mencionado volvió a fijar su atención en Lucy y contestó:

—Dime.

—… No…, nada…

—No, Lucy, dímelo.

La niña se frotó las manos con una expresión avergonzada, fijó su mirada en su regazo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y habló:

—Es sólo que… Bueno… Yo… —inhaló profundamente y luego soltó todo el aire lentamente—. Gracias.

Esa frase tomó desprevenido al muchacho, quien preguntó:

—¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?

—Por ser tan lindo conmigo…, por aceptarme como soy…

La sorpresa de Lincoln fue tal que, por un momento, olvidó la sensación húmeda de sus ojos y su vano intentó por lucir fuerte frente a la niña. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que la luz de la Luna logró hacer que se vieran aún más cristalinos que antes. Sin pedir permiso, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. El contacto fue accidentado y algo precipitado. Lucy no pudo identificar cuál era la emoción predominante; había ternura, calidez y consuelo; pero también cierta pena, aflicción y dolor.

Lincoln, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, habló lo más normal que pudo.

—Lucy, no tienes que agradecerme nada de eso. De hecho, ni siquiera debería ser algo para agradecer.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque la aceptación es algo que todas las personas deberían dar. ¡Y más si esas personas son tu familia y tus amigos!

—Pero Lincoln, ya te expliqué que…

—Sí, Lucy —la interrumpió—, entiendo lo que me explicaste. ¡Créeme que lo hago! Pero el hecho de que lo entienda no significa que lo pueda ver como algo natural.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó ella, pasmada.

—Mira, el hecho de que te sientas así no es normal. Eres una niña tan hermosa, linda y adorable; además de interesante e inteligente; ¡eres perfecta!

—L-Lincoln… —tartamudeó ella—, y-yo no…

—No te atrevas… —susurró él—. No te atrevas a decir que no eres nada de esas cosas, Lucy. Tú eres eso y mucho más.

El muchacho se separó de la niña y, sin pedir permiso, hizo a un lado el espeso flequillo negro que cubría sus ojos. Lucy, al principio, se sintió sobresaltada y quiso apartar la mirada; no quería que él viera sus _feos_ ojos, no quería presenciar su rechazo y temor. Pero la mano de Lincoln sobre su mejilla izquierda, acariciando suavemente su piel, la hizo desistir. Se atrevió a verlo a la cara y notó que su expresión sólo reflejaba ternura y adoración. «Nadie puede fingir esa mirada…», pensó, entregándose poco a poco a la paz y la felicidad.

Lincoln se acercó lentamente a ella y volvió a besar su frente con todo el amor que era capaz de expresar. No se parecía para nada al que le había dado en el baño; las sensaciones eran mucho más intensas que antes, siendo capaces de hacer a un lado todas las inseguridades que la aquejaban. Y por primera vez en su vida, Lucy sintió que realmente poseía cierta belleza.

* * *

En cambio, la persona que se sentía cada vez más como un monstruo era Lori Loud, quien conducía a una lenta (muy impropia de ella) velocidad. Si alguien le preguntara por qué iba tan despacio, ella contestaría que deseaba que su hermana menor disfrutara un poco más de la compañía de su amiguito, o que simplemente no tenía prisa esa noche. Pero la realidad era otra, y le daba tanta vergüenza aceptarla: no quería encarar a Lucy, no después de lo que le hizo. Desde que vio a la niña huir del ático y sentir escozor en su palma derecha la culpa la asfixió. No quería lastimarla. Es más, nunca se creyó capaz de hacerlo, por más que lo deseara. Pero verla ahí, haciendo quién sabe qué, hicieron que todo su raciocinio desapareciera. Los temas que tenían que ver con el esoterismo y la magia eran tabú para ella.

Los más grandes y absolutos tabúes.

No es que ella fuera la más religiosa del mundo. Ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que muchos calificarían como una «mujer de fe», pero desde la muerte de su hermanito y enterarse paulatinamente de las condiciones de ésta, hicieron que desarrollara un profundo odio contra todo lo que estuviera relacionado. «¿Y cómo no estarlo?», era lo que siempre se decía. No tenía razones para intentar ver aquello de otra manera; hacer eso no le regresaría a su hermanito. Nunca lo haría, y eso la destrozaba por dentro.

Incontables veces, en su niñez, se había arrodillado en su habitación y rogado a Dios que le devolviera a su hermanito. Decía de todo: que sería la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, que siempre lo trataría con amor, que lo cuidaría con su vida, que no volvería a portarse mal, que siempre obedecería y apoyaría a sus padres, que tendría más paciencia con Leni, que no volvería a quejarse por comer algo que no le gustaba, y la lista se hacía más y más larga. No importaba la dificultad, Lori estaba dispuesta a cumplir cada una de sus promesas. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, su esperanza se apagaba lentamente; hasta que, finalmente, un día aceptó que lo que sintió aquel día en el hospital era verdad. Lo supo, más nunca quiso reconocerlo: su hermanito, su amado hermanito, estaba muerto. Muerto, porque alguien se lo arrebató.

Conforme iba creciendo, intentaba averiguar los detalles; quería saber qué fue lo que pasó. Pero la realidad era que, inconscientemente, necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien; necesitaba vaciar toda la rabia y rencor que había acumulado desde aquel fatídico día. «Debe haber alguna explicación. Debe haber una explicación.» Desesperadamente buscaba una, pues ella se rehusaba a aceptar que muchas veces las cosas pasaban sin razón aparente.

Como se dice por ahí: «El que busca encuentra». Y ella, para su buena o mala fortuna, encontró la tan ansiada explicación en su tía Ruth, quien no tuvo reparo en contarle cada detalle del caso, mostrarle las noticias de aquel día y repetirle todo lo que Lynn y Rita le compartieron.

Las descripciones fueron tan gráficas, explícitas y violentas para una Lori de diez años, pues rompió a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Gemía, gritaba, se agarraba la cabeza, se tapaba los oídos; y Ruth la veía, impasible, indiferente. Por un momento se preguntó por qué fue tan cruda al contar las cosas, pero obtuvo su respuesta al recordar el rostro de la niña deformarse en una mueca de horror puro. Su expresión… Su expresión al comprender la verdad la inundaron de una sensación cercana al placer. No era maldad. ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Ella, Ruth, había hecho algo bueno! ¡Realizó un acto de bondad desinteresado y genuino! A la pobre niña la mantuvieron en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo, pero ya no más; porque llegó a mostrarle la luz. Una persona tan recta y virtuosa como ella tenía la obligación de guiar a las personas a la verdad, por más que ésta doliera.

Los padres estaban furiosos; lo único que frenaba a Rita de abalanzarse sobre su tía era su hija, quien se aferraba a ella y temblaba en sus brazos. Ambos gritaron y maldijeron en la cara de la imperturbable mujer, y ésta les decía con toda la calma del mundo: «La pequeña Lori quería respuestas, y yo se las concedí.»

Desde ese día, no volvieron a llevar a sus hijas con ella. Rita fue tajante al momento de cortar relaciones con su tía, y no le dolió hacerlo en realidad. Hacía años que ya no tenía estima por la mujer. En el funeral de su hijo, Ruth no mostró ni una pizca de empatía por ella; nunca le dio un abrazo o una palabra de consuelo. De hecho, lo único que hizo durante la ceremonia fue ver a todos con una mirada penetrante e inquisidora. El único instante en que cambió su expresión fue cuando el ataúd descendía lentamente y cubrían el hoyo con tierra: tenía los gordos labios tan apretados que se volvieron blancos, y sus pómulos temblaban ligeramente. Se habría quedado así, pero no pudo soportarlo más cuando escuchó los desgarradores gritos de Rita; cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y se tapó la boca. Su cuerpo se estremecía tanto que muchos pensaron que lloraba, pero Lynn, quien volteó sólo un segundo a ver a las personas que los acompañaban en su dolor, supo lo que hacía en realidad. «Ríe… Se está riendo.»

Sí. No las volvieron —ni las volverían— a llevar. Sin embargo, Lori ya no era la misma; constantemente tenía pesadillas, se despertaba sudando, e incluso llegó a mojar la cama varias veces. Al abrir los ojos y sentir las sábanas húmedas, se tapaba el rostro, llena de vergüenza, y lloraba en silencio mientras esperaba a que la tela se secara lo suficiente como para ir al baño a limpiarse a sí misma. «¡Mami! ¡Papi!» Incontables veces quiso gritar eso; deseaba con toda el alma que sus padres la envolvieran en un abrazo y le susurraran que todo estaría bien, más nunca se atrevió. «¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Yo soy la mayor! ¡Yo debo ser el soporte de mis hermanas menores! ¡Yo, Lori Loud, tengo el deber de cuidarlas y protegerlas!»

Con esos pensamientos se sentía un poco mejor y recobraba algo de fuerza. Después movía sus piernas, recordaba la sensación húmeda, y se quebraba una vez más.

Aunque, por otro lado, Lori decía para sus adentros que tenía suerte. Suerte por quebrarse ahí, sola, sin que nadie más la viera; de esa manera ocultaba su debilidad de sus padres, de sus hermanas, y del mundo. Sólo la noche sería testigo de cuán rota estaba en realidad. Haría de confidente silencioso y no le contaría a nadie de cada lágrima que derramó.

Lori volvió a revisar su celular y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de los Pingrey. Le dieron náuseas. Había tantos factores que se empalmaban para hacer de su llegada un momento verdaderamente incómodo. Estaba el hecho de que se dirigía a la casa de su más encarnizada rival; que iba a conducir de vuelta a casa, sola, con una niña a la que le pegó; y que tenía las mejillas húmedas.

«¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Salir, tocar el timbre y decir: "Buenas noches, vine a recoger a mi hermana Lucy."? … Sí… Eso es justo lo que cualquier persona normal haría. Pero… no quiero… ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? No quiero toparme con Carol, no quiero entrar a su casa, no quiero encontrarme con Lucy… ¡No quiero lastimarla otra vez! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!»

El semáforo dio luz roja y Lori se detuvo; apoyó su cabeza contra el volante. Quiso gritar, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, permitiéndole únicamente soltar un llanto ahogado, el cual iba acompañado de leves quejidos y temblores en los hombros. No lo aguantaba más. ¡Cómo odiaba ese maldito día!

«Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo…»

* * *

_—__Si tan sólo fuera una buena hermana, Leni, nada de ésto habría pasado —gimió Lori, aun abrazando a la mencionada._

_—__Shh, shh, Lori. No digas eso —susurró, acariciando su espalda—. Tú eres una buena hermana._

_—__N-no es c-cierto —hipó la mayor—. Le pegué a Lucy… ¡Le pegué a mi hermanita que es ocho años menor! ¡¿Qué clase de persona…?! ¿Qué clase de persona… hace _eso_…?_

_Siendo incapaz de continuar, Lori volvió a hundir su rostro en el hombro de Leni y reanudó su llanto. ¡Se arrepentía tanto de lo que hizo! Nunca había experimentado sensación tal en su vida; se le dificultaba respirar y deseaba ocultarse de todos. No deseaba que la vieran. No quería que nadie la juzgara por lo que le hizo a la niña; su propia consciencia era más que suficiente. La vergüenza, intangible por naturaleza, de repente pesaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo; y Lori no podía soportarla. Se sentía tan débil e impotente…_

_—__Lori, escúchame… —dijo Leni, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la mencionada—. No sé qué estés pensando ni sintiendo en este momento. Sólo puedo imaginármelo, más nunca lo entenderé del todo; pero quiero que sepas que no sólo eres una buena hermana, también eres una buena persona._

_—__Leni…, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Sí me pusiste atención cuando hablaba?_

_—__Lo hice, y créeme cuando te digo que no me gustó para nada que le pegaras…_

_Esto sobresaltó tanto a Lori, que dejó de llorar un momento para ver a la chica a los ojos; se veían tan serios… Jamás pensó que Leni, la más dulce e inocente de sus hermanas, pudiera tener esa mirada. Sin embargo, también se percató de que no había ni un dejo de furia o antipatía en ellos; sólo compasión y un ligero reproche._

_Leni continuó:_

_—__Y no es sólo eso; en general, no me gusta la manera en que tratas a Lucy… Yo sé que la amas como a todas nosotras, pero tu forma de demostrarlo no es, como que, la más adecuada. También sé que quieres cuidarla y protegerla; sin embargo, siento que exageras cuando se trata de sus gustos y pasatiempos._

_—__¡Pero Leni…! —se quejó Lori, queriendo dar su explicación de por qué eso era tan malo, pero la modista la interrumpió._

_—__Lori…, yo no sé todo lo que tú sabes… Me imagino que tienes tus razones para odiar todas esas cosas, pero actúas como si fuera a convertirse en un monstruo —hizo una pausa y vio a la chica a los ojos—. Dime, ¿en serio crees que Lucy podría convertirse en un monstruo?_

_La mayor se quedó sin palabras. Cualquier réplica que tuviera preparada desapareció por completo. Sí, era verdad que odiaba con toda su alma cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con el esoterismo; y también era verdad que temía por la seguridad de su hermana menor cada vez que la veía jugando con aquello. Todo eso era verdad, pero jamás en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido describir a Lucy con esa palabra. «¿Monstruo? ¿Lucy un monstruo?»_

_—__¡Eso es ridículo, Leni! —exclamó, casi riendo—. Lucy no es un monstruo. ¡Todas lo sabemos!_

_—… __Y ¿crees que ella lo sepa?_

_La pregunta, tan clara, simple y directa como era, fue suficiente para dejar atónita a Lori. «¿Crees que ella lo sepa?» «¿Crees que ella lo sepa?» «¿Crees que ella lo sepa?» Esa pregunta… Esa maldita pregunta hacía eco en su cabeza; no se iba, no desaparecía. «¿Crees que ella lo sepa?» Se dijo a sí misma que sí; quería creer que sí; _necesitaba_ creer que sí. Lucy lo sabía… ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! No podía creer…, ¡se rehusaba a creer que no fuera así! Pero entre más lo pensaba, más dudaba de su propia respuesta; su resolución se desmoronaba poco a poco, al igual que ella. Sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza y Lori cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo; no se dio cuenta. Se desconectó del mundo; buscaba y rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos algún momento en que Lucy y ella hubieran convivido verdaderamente como lo que eran: hermanas._

_No encontró nada…_

_Lori abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, hundió el rostro en las rodillas y rompió a llorar. Leni se arrodilló y la volvió a abrazar._

_—__L-L-Leni… Yo… Y-Yo… Ella… —balbuceó y se aferró con más fuerza a su hermana—. Es m-mi culpa… Es mi culpa, es mi culpa._

_«Es mi culpa que ella sea tan retraída. Es mi culpa que ella sea tan insegura. Es mi culpa que ella se sienta así.» Lori se culpaba una y otra vez, y por más que doliera, sentía que se lo merecía. Después de todo, estaba segura de que aquello no dolía tanto como el rechazo que tuvo que experimentar su hermanita. «Le fallé a mi familia», «Soy un fraude de hermana mayor», «Soy un asco de persona». Mil y un pensamientos más pasaban por la mente de la muchacha; cada vez más crueles e hirientes que el anterior. Sin embargo, no trató alejarlos en ningún momento; no se creía con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Era tan pequeña…_

_De repente, Leni habló:_

_—__Lori…, no digas eso… T-Tú no eres la ú-única._

_La mencionada levantó el rostro y se topó con un panorama que no esperaba: era Leni con lágrimas en los ojos._

_—__No eres la única… —continuó— que ha lastimado a Lucy… Yo también lo hice._

_—__¿Q-Qué?_

_—__La he lastimado… por no estar a su lado._

_—__Pero Leni… —no entendía, realmente no entendía—, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres la más amable de todas nosotras. Cuando Lucy era bebé, eras la que más tiempo pasaba con ella y ayudabas a mamá y a papá a cuidarla. E incluso hoy la dejaste entrar al baño primero y la arreglaste para su fiesta._

_—__Lo que hice… fue muy poco, Lori. Pasaba tiempo con ella, sí; pero no era ni de cerca lo que ella necesitaba. Podía ayudar a darle su biberón, a cambiarla, y demás; pero ¿acaso jugué con ella? ¿Me senté a hablar? ¿Le di consejos? … No… No hice nada de eso… Es más: la perjudiqué. La perjudiqué porque fue mi idea que le dejaran crecer el cabello para que le tapara los ojos._

_—__Hermana, eso sólo se te ocurrió porque Lola y Lana se espantaban cada vez que veían a Lucy; sin mencionar que mamá y papá ya no sabían qué hacer._

_—__Quizás. Pero ¿era esa la solución correcta? —preguntó Leni—. ¿Era necesario hacerle sentir a Lucy que el problema era de ella y no del temor que sienten todos los niños pequeños? Sólo pensé en solucionar esa situación y no vi las consecuencias. _Yo… fui tan tonta… Y sigo siendo tonta…

_Al terminar de decir eso, la rubia menor empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña: se frotaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, intentando inútilmente parar el correr de las lágrimas; sus hombros se estremecían de arriba abajo; y sus quejidos, tan débiles como eran, reflejaban el profundo dolor que provenía de su interior._

_La imagen de su hermana tocó fibras muy sensibles en el corazón de Lori. Ella conocía muy bien a Leni; era una persona muy emocional y nunca intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos. Cuando quería reír, reía; cuando quería gritar, gritaba; y cuando quería llorar, lloraba. No había nada de raro en eso. El problema era la forma en que ahora lo estaba haciendo; le traía recuerdos horribles. Recuerdos del peor día de su vida, y de cuando a Leni… De cuando a ella…_

_Lori abrazó a su hermana menor y lloraron juntas._

_Pasado un tiempo, las dos adolescentes se calmaron lo suficiente como para reanudar su conversación._

_—__¿Qué voy a hacer, Leni? —preguntó Lori._

_—__Para empezar, creo que podrías disculparte por lo de…la cachetada…_

_La mayor arrugó el rostro al escuchar la propuesta de su hermana. No es que le disgustara el consejo; ella misma deseaba disculparse con la niña por ello. Lo que la incomodaba es que no sabía cómo hacerlo o si sería capaz siquiera de verla a la cara._

_Además, el tono con el que Leni dijo «cachetada» le produjo cierto malestar. No había veneno en su voz, sino ansiedad y miedo. Sabía que la violencia y los golpes le causaban un _gran pavor_; uno igual o hasta más intenso que el que le producían las arañas._

_Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos, volvió a hablar._

_—__¿Crees que Lucy me perdone?_

_—__Yo quiero pensar que sí. Ella es una niña muy buena._

_No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero la hizo sentir mejor._

_—__Gracias, Leni._

_—__De nada, Lori. Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte._

_Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Leni volvió a sonreír._

* * *

El sonido de una bocina asustó a Lori. Levantó el rostro y se percató de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde; avanzó, sin importarle que los carros de atrás le siguieran pitando arrebatadamente. No obstante, ahora conducía como normalmente lo hacía. Recordar la conversación que tuvo con Leni la ayudó a calmarse lo suficiente como para ceder a su intento de retrasar lo inevitable. La incertidumbre seguía presente, al igual que la vergüenza; ¡pero tenía que hacerlo! No importaba qué tan difícil fuera darle la cara a Lucy; como la mayor, haría ese esfuerzo. Desde pequeña, ella fue responsable de sus hermanas, y no había razón para no serlo ahora; después de todo, era _su_ deber cuidarlas…

(«¿Verdad?»)

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Lincoln estaba en el baño con su amiguita? —preguntó George, aguantando las ganas de reír.

—Sí. Él me dijo que ella estaba en su cuarto, pero yo ya había revisado todas las habitaciones de arriba —contestó Céline, haciendo lo mismo que su esposo—. Además, conozco la voz de mi hijo, y estoy más que segura de que no es tan aguda.

—Me sorprende que no te desmayaras al saber que estaban los dos ahí encerrados.

La mujer le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho al hombre, y éste soltó una carcajada.

—Pues no. No me iba a desmayar por algo así; mi hijo es un caballero y no tengo razones para desconfiar de él —cruzó los brazos y se volteó. No obstante, añadió en voz baja—: Aparte, él todavía es un bebé…

—Claro, amor —dijo él, sonriendo sarcásticamente—; un bebé de doce años que está a punto de tener novia…

La conversación que estaban teniendo los señores Pingrey se daba en la cocina. Tras despedir a los amigos de Lincoln, decidieron dejar solos al par. Ver como el muchacho agarraba la mano de la niña, antes de partir el pastel, los hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Pero no era una sorpresa en realidad; su hijo siempre había sido muy popular con las chicas, más nunca se mostraba interesado en ninguna. Pensaban que sería igual a su hermana, quien también era inmensamente popular en su escuela y le sobraban confesiones —que ella gentilmente rechazaba— de varios de sus compañeros.

Para ellos seguía siendo un misterio el hecho de que Carol no tuviera —ni le interesara tener— un novio.

Sin embargo, no se mostraban preocupados; todo llegaría a su tiempo. Si tanto Carol como Lincoln deseaban esperar, ellos los apoyarían. Tampoco estaban tan apurados por ver a sus retoños con pareja.

—Sí…, tienes razón. ¡Pero él es y siempre será mi bebé! —exclamó Céline de forma emocional.

—¡Y ahí está, señores! ¡La «mamá osa» ha aparecido! —dijo George, haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus brazos y sonriéndole a su esposa.

—¡Oh, no te burles, George! No te estarías riendo si nuestra Carol llegara con un novio a la casa.

Las palabras de su mujer lo dejaron congelado. Tenía razón. No importaba en lo más mínimo lo mucho que su hija había crecido; él siempre la vería como aquella niña pequeña a la que llevaba al parque tomada de la mano.

—Es verdad —admitió—. Lo siento, cariño. Es sólo que me siento muy orgulloso de Lincoln y me pareció divertida y tierna tu reacción.

Céline mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Igual, cerró los ojos, giró el rostro y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¡Hmph! Así me gusta.

George se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Ya, Céline, perdóname —rogó él.

—No —contestó, girando su cuello, pero sonriendo a fin de cuentas.

Acercándose lentamente al bello rostro de la mujer, la besó en los labios.

—¿Y ahora?

—No.

Otro beso.

—¿Y ahora?

—Mmm… No.

Y otro más.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

Ella rio.

—Ay, está bien. Pero te odio.

Él hizo lo mismo.

—Yo también te amo.

Dicho ésto, los adultos se abrazaron; regocijándose en el calor del otro. Ya no dijeron nada. Se quedaron así un par de minutos, hasta que Céline escuchó un motor enfrente de su casa.

«Seguro vienen a recoger a la pequeña Lucy», pensó.

Se separó de su esposo y salió al patio frontal, encontrándose con una enorme camioneta que iba conducida por una muchacha a la que conocía y era muy parecida a su hija. Daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de bajarse del vehículo, pues tenía el cinturón de seguridad en una mano y la manija de la puerta en la otra.

—Buenas noches, Lori —saludó Céline.

—Buenas noches, señora Pingrey —respondió Lori con cordialidad.

—Vamos, no me digas «señora». No soy tan vieja.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho…

—¡Ja, ja! No te preocupes, querida. Era sólo una broma. ¿Vienes a recoger a tu hermanita?

—Sí. ¿Podría decirle que ya llegué, por favor?

—Claro —empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo un momento y volteó—. Fue un gusto verte, Lori.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Igualmente.

Céline entró a su hogar.

* * *

—Me divertí mucho el día de hoy, Lincoln. Gracias.

—No, Lucy, gracias a ti por venir. Tenía tantas ganas de que lo hicieras.

Los niños se despedían uno del otro en la sala, detrás de la puerta principal. Luego de que su madre les avisara que Lori había llegado, Lincoln se ofreció a escoltar a Lucy; quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo junto a ella. Abrió la puerta, pero luego la escuchó decir:

—Tú me lo pediste; por nada del mundo faltaría —dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Giró el cuello para ver a la niña mejor y tragó saliva. Su corazón latía con gran fuerza; se sentía tan feliz. Ella no entendía por qué él la veía así, pero luego razonó lo que acababa de decir y su rostro se volvió carmesí en un segundo.

—¡Ah! Y-Yo… Sí… ¡No! Q-Quise decir…

Sus balbuceos fueron silenciados por Lincoln, quien la atrajo contra su pecho y abrazó su cabeza. «En serio… Ella es… tan linda.»

—Lucy, ¿quieres salir conmigo el próximo sábado? Ya sabes…, como una cita.

La niña estaba tan inmersa en la sensación de su pecho, que sólo atinó a decir una palabra:

—C-Claro.

Contento con la respuesta, bajó su cabeza y besó la coronilla de Lucy. Luego se separaron y la dejó marchar. Ella caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que escuchó al chico decir:

—Nos vemos en la escuela, linda.

Lucy se cubrió el colorado rostro y se metió corriendo a la camioneta.

Lincoln se quedó en el porche hasta que perdió de vista el vehículo.

—Y… ¿cómo te fue, Linky?

El aludido levantó el rostro y se encontró con Carol; tenía las manos detrás de su espalda y se mecía de un lado a otro.

—Me fue muy bien, Carol —dijo él y sonrió—. Y todo gracias a tus consejos.

—No fue nada, hermanito. Aún sigo creyendo que no los necesitabas. Después de todo, tú ya eres un chico tan lindo, atento y… y…

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, intrigado por la actitud de la muchacha.

Carol bajó la mirada un segundo y dijo:

—Lincoln…, ¿me das un abrazo?

La solicitud de su hermana no lo extraño; fue la sonrisa con la que se lo pidió. A pesar de que la curvatura era ascendente, no había rastro de felicidad en ella. Sin decir nada, rodeó a Carol con sus brazos; ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**... Mejor no digo nada, ¿está bien? Ahora si que no tengo justificación. He estado de vacaciones, pero la universidad si que me dejó seco; no se me ocurría nada para continuar y ya estaba desesperado. Sufrí de un bloqueo horrible en este capítulo, pero espero de corazón que les guste; porque, sin lugar a dudas, éste fue el que más trabajo me costó escribir.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews:**

**_shishosv_, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, ni yo sabía que _Octware_ iba a actualizar el mismo día que yo. Me imagino que, al igual que Sid, dijiste: "¡Qué bien! ¡Premio doble!". Espero que también te guste este capítulo como el anterior. Y gracias por el apoyo, amigo. En ese entonces fueron días pesados, pero ya se solucionó todo.**

**_Guest_, no sé si las dos reviews son tuyas, pero te agradezco que me avisaras del error. No creí que fuera muy importante, pues en la computadora se veía bien. Igual, ya lo corregí. Me alegra que te guste mi redacción; intento mejorar cada vez. Un saludo, amigo.**

**_StarcoFantasma_, espero que la espera por este capítulo también haya valido la pena. Con respecto a la visión de Lincoln sobre los Loud, oh, será muy importante para la historia. Y con respecto a las rivales, ya las conoceremos, amigo. Ya las conoceremos...**

**_Ecaro_, espero que también éste te guste.**

**_Luis Carlos_, me alegra que te gustara. Sobre el golpe de Lucy e intentar cobrársela a Lori, digamos que él aún no sabe quién le pegó a su niña. Sobre las demás preguntas, tranquilo. ¿Acaso quieres spoilers? ;) Y sí, te conocía por comentarios que dejabas en historias de por aquí.**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, tú y tus mama(censurado). Ja, ja, vale, hablando en serio, espero que te haya gustado mi "magia de dragón" y encontraras partes interesantes. Me duele ver que ya te esperabas que tardaría dos meses en actualizar, pero bueno..., eso me lo gano por lento. XD**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


	12. Sol de Medianoche

**XII**

**Sol de Medianoche**

Media hora después de que Lucy dejara la casa Pingrey, Lincoln se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina cenando —un tazón de frutos rojos con yogurt, cereales y miel, y un vaso de leche con chocolate— con su familia. Ya había terminado de recoger la basura, pues ésta no era tanta como se habría esperado; le tomó a lo mucho unos diez minutos, pero podría haber acabado poco antes de no ser porque Céline le ordenó ponerse una chamarra. Él quiso oponerse, ya que la noche no era tan fría como hace un par de meses, pero la mujer se mantuvo firme. Después de todo, «era mejor prevenir que lamentar». Y tras acatar con aquella petición y dar por terminada su tarea, el muchacho se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso un pijama azul y bajó.

El ambiente de la cena fue más que ameno para Lincoln, pues todos hablaban y reían. Luego vinieron las preguntas sobre si le gustó su fiesta, si se había divertido, sobre lo que le regalaron sus amigos, etcétera. Él respondió a todo y nuevamente le agradeció a su familia por el día tan increíble que tuvo; ellos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo. Momentos después, Lincoln y Carol, una vez que terminaron, dejaron sus trastes en el fregadero y se despidieron de sus padres con un beso y un abrazo.

Mientras subían, Lincoln no pudo evitar volver a sentir cierto desasosiego por lo ocurrido con su hermana mayor en la entrada de su casa. Y no era para menos, pues la petición de la chica («¿Me das un abrazo?») lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Ella nunca pedía permiso para eso, y tampoco él («¿Me das un abrazo?»); además, sus ojos se mostraban tan tristes al verlo («¿Me das un abrazo?») y su voz tembló ligeramente al pronunciar esas palabras.

No entendía qué le ocurría a su hermana. O mejor dicho, deducía que estaba triste por _algo_, mas no sabía _por qué_. Incluso vino a él el fugaz momento, tras volver del baño junto a Lucy, en que la vio mirando el césped con tristeza, justo antes de cortar el pastel. Recapituló todo lo que pasó en el día, intentando desesperadamente encontrar la causa de sus penas; pero no encontró nada. Ellos dos no habían peleado entre sí —aunque en realidad eso casi nunca pasaba— o con alguien más. Tampoco hubo disgustos o malentendidos. Lo único que se acercaba medianamente a eso fue el incidente en el que Carol casi lo besaba, pero sólo había sido un pequeño descuido por parte de ella. Después de todo, él fue quien le pidió consejos sobre cuál podría ser el momento adecuado para besar a Lucy. Ella sólo lo ayudó como la asombrosa hermana mayor que era.

Porque a Carol no podía describirla con otra palabra. Para él, ella era sencillamente eso: asombrosa. Aunque, bueno, también era inteligente, amable, comedida, tierna y muy, _muy_ hermosa.

Lincoln observó a la chica que caminaba frente a él con minuciosa atención: su brillante cabellera caía elegantemente como una cascada de oro por su espalda, aunque ésta emanaba un olor más delicioso, como a jazmín; su piel, la cual cuidaba con especial atención, se veía tan pura, suave y cremosa ante la virginal luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal de las escaleras como si de una fantasmal cortina de plata se tratase; su rostro, aun cuando no lo podía ver en ese momento, era tan fino que daba la impresión de haber sido esculpido con sumo cuidado por un artesano; sus labios, carnosos y rojizos, también poseían el famoso «arco de Cupido», lo cual los hacía ver más sensuales de lo que ya eran; los orbes de sus ojos refulgían como dos enormes y bien labrados zafiros; y su cuerpo —¡oh, su cuerpo!— era…, era…

Sin desearlo —o siquiera dándose cuenta—, deslizó lentamente la mirada por toda la figura de su hermana: sus piernas llenaban a la perfección la tela del pantalón del pijama, haciendo así que fuera mucho más fácil apreciar sus torneadas extremidades inferiores; con cada paso que daba, admiraba el hipnótico movimiento zigzagueante de sus amplias y firmes caderas, mismas que eran aún más acentuadas por su delgada cintura; su espalda, tan fina como era, se alzaba orgullosa, dándole así un aura primorosa; y sus voluptuosos pechos poseían una sensual y redondeada figura que sólo ayudaba a hacerlos verse más bellos cuando se sacudían cada vez que se movía.

Una zarpa monstruosa e invisible estrujó su corazón, forzándolo a bombear sangre con más fuerza y haciendo que escuchara sus propios latidos; una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal en un segundo, dejándolo con un inusual cosquilleo; y el estómago lo sintió repentinamente caliente, al mismo tiempo que se tensaba todo su abdomen y su zona pélvica. «¿Qué me pasa?», se preguntó. La sensación había sido tan extraña que se le dificultaba describirla con palabras; sin embargo, ya no era tan ajena a él, pues identificó que era muy similar a la que sintió cuando vio a Lucy en la tarde, con ese _atractivo_ vestido pegado a su cuerpo. «Ah, Lucy… ¿Lucy?... ¡Lucy!»

De repente, tras recordar a la linda niña, Lincoln apartó la mirada del cuerpo de Carol en un arrebatado movimiento. No supo por qué lo hizo; realmente no lo supo. Fue como si su corazón y su cabeza le hubieran dicho (le hubieran gritado, más bien) que estaba mal lo que hacía. Sin embargo, para él seguía siendo un misterio _qué_ era lo que estaba «mal». ¿O es que acaso —se preguntó— había algo malo en realidad? Él se dijo a sí mismo que no. Para nada. Sólo reconocía lo bella que era Carol, ¡y eso no era raro!

Además, Carol era su hermana mayor. Sólo su hermana mayor. Nada más que su hermana mayor.

«Sí…, exacto —pensó—. ¿Por qué lo estoy tornando en algo extraño? Puede que Carol sea mi hermana, pero hasta yo puedo admitir que es una chica muy bonita. Y no sólo lo hago yo; también lo hacen otros. Lo hacen sus compañeros de escuela, lo hacen sus amigos…, e incluso lo hacen mis amigos…»

Inconscientemente, Lincoln empezó a apretar los puños y tensó la mandíbula, mientras recordaba todas las veces en que Rusty, sin intentar controlarse siquiera un poco, proclamaba abiertamente que él se volvería su cuñado. También vinieron a él los momentos en que Liam y Zach, cuando veían a su hermana, actuaban como unos atolondrados que olvidaban cómo hablar. Incluso rememoró la ocasión en que Clyde le confesó que sentía un enamoramiento por Carol.

Y lo intentaba…, ¡realmente lo intentaba!, pero sencillamente no podía…

Le era tan difícil controlar su molestia ante esos comentarios.

Sabía que no los decían con mala intención —o al menos era lo que esperaba—, pero escucharlos hablar así de su hermana lo incomodaban…, lo irritaban. Y lo peor es que él ni siquiera entendía el porqué. ¡Ellos eran sus amigos! ¡No tenía razón para molestarse con ellos! ¡No eran como el imbécil de Chandler! ¡No eran como ese despreciable, lascivo y malnacido hijo de…!

—¿Lincoln?

La suave voz de Carol y el tacto de su mano en su hombro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Lincoln levantó la mirada y preguntó:

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Sólo te pregunté si ya te ibas a dormir.

—Ah, no, no; todavía no tengo sueño. De hecho, creo que conectaré la consola que me regaló papá —explicó él con simpleza.

Carol reprimió una risita y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Lincoln.

—Pues más te vale no quedarte tan tarde jugando, hermanito. Te conozco a la perfección, y sé que podrías quedarte despierto toda la noche.

—¡Hey! Eso sólo pasó una vez.

—¿Una vez? —cuestionó ella, sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

—… Bueno, fueron dos.

—¿Dos? —retó ella, viendo al chico a los ojos.

Lincoln se sonrojó y exclamó:

—¡Bien, fueron cinco veces! Sin embargo, y en mi defensa, debo decir que eso únicamente pasaba cuando conseguía un nuevo juego que fuera realmente bueno. Además, eran fines de semana.

Esta vez, Carol no pudo evitar reírse; su hermanito se veía tan lindo cuando se avergonzaba. Así estuvo por un par de segundos, hasta que notó que Lincoln no reía y miraba el piso con una expresión seria.

—Oh, Linky, perdóname. Te juro que no me estaba burlando de ti —dijo ella, a la vez que acurrucaba al chico contra su cuerpo.

—No… No es eso, Carol —contestó él—. Es sólo que…

—¿Sí?

Lincoln inhaló profundamente y luego sacó todo el aire con un largo y pesado suspiro.

—Es sólo que me gusta verte reír, hermana. Así te ves más bonita.

Este comentario hizo que Carol se ruborizara ligeramente y que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido.

—Ehmmm… G-Gracias por el cumplido, pero… ¿por qué lo dices?

—Por nada en particular —contestó él, haciendo ademán de irse, pero los brazos de Carol no se lo permitieron.

—¡Oh, eso sí que no! —exclamó ella, juntando su frente con la del chico y chocando sus narices—. Ahora me vas a explicar, muchachito.

Lincoln sonrió levemente; se encontraba de mejor humor. La marea de pensamientos —y sentimientos— que lo invadieron momentos atrás había amainado, dando así paso a una agradable corriente de calma y sosiego. Oh, aquel tierno contacto con su hermana era sin duda reconfortante.

—Bueno… —empezó él—, lo que pasa es que…, pues…, este… —cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir—. Hace rato te veías triste.

La chica sintió por un momento como si alguien le hubiera proporcionado un puñetazo en el diafragma. «Maldición… ¡Maldición! ¿Tan obvia fui?», pensó, llena de incertidumbre.

Separándose lentamente de Lincoln, Carol ocultó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y giró el cuello para ver hacia otro lado; usaba todas sus fuerzas para que su rostro reflejara la tranquilidad que no sentía. Soltó una risita artificial, como las que suelta cualquier persona que se encuentra en una conversación que ya no va a ninguna parte, y dijo:

—¿Yo? ¿Triste? ¡Qué cosas dices, Lincoln! Para nada. Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que has crecido. Es decir, ¡mírate! Ya eres todo un hombrecito.

—Carol, estoy hablando en serio…

—Y yo también. Sí, puede ser que me pusiera un poco sentimental; pero, ¡oye!, tengo derecho de hacerlo. Después de todo…, _soy tu hermana mayor_, ¿no?

Lincoln se sobresaltó ante aquel comentario y tuvo la horrible sensación de que ella había leído su mente. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, buscando deshacerse de esa idea.

—Sea como sea, no tienes que ocultar tus emociones, Carol. Recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti —dijo él, sonriendo.

Carol sonrió y abrazó a Lincoln con fuerza. Así le sería más fácil ocultar su rostro del chico y calmarse lo suficiente como para evitar que las tibias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. «Recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.» Esa frase había sido una de las más hermosas que él le pudo decir. Las admiró, saboreó, acarició y, finalmente, las olvidó…

Tenía que hacerlo, porque, por más verdad que albergaran en ese momento, ella sabía que perderían el valor que las hizo tan bellas. «Siempre estaré aquí para ti.» Carol no dudaba que Lincoln hablaba en serio; no lo dudaba ni por un segundo. Pero también sabía que era inevitable que él la dejaría de lado poco a poco para dedicarse enteramente a… su novia. Y a medida que pasara el tiempo, él se dedicaría a su prometida y, eventualmente, a su esposa.

«_Siempre estaré aquí._» Con amargura, dolor y resignación invadiendo su corazón, Carol contestó: «No es verdad…»

Momentos después, la muchacha se separó de su hermano, acarició su cabello una vez más, y dijo:

—Bueno, Linky, diviértete. Sólo procurara no dormir tan tarde.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a su habitación; sin embargo, sintió a alguien tomando su mano izquierda, deteniendo así su andar. Giró su cuello y vio a Lincoln, sujetándola y observando el piso.

—¿Lincoln? —preguntó ella.

—Carol…, no te vayas…

—¿Eh?

—Aún no quiero que acabe el día —confesó él—. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

—Ay, hermanito, siempre pasamos tiempo juntos —dijo ella, con ternura—. Además, mañana iremos con mamá y papá a seguir festejando tu cumpleaños. ¿No recuerdas que saldríamos a comer a un restaurante?

—Sí, lo recuerdo… Pero ahora mismo quiero estar contigo.

Una sensación de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, en especial su pecho. Soltó una pequeña risa y explicó:

—Soy muy mala jugadora. Eventualmente te aburrirás.

—No me importa —declaró él, con determinación—, yo puedo enseñarte. Pero si no quieres jugar conmigo, entonces podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa; lo que quieras. Sólo… Sólo quédate conmigo, por favor…

Carol guardó silencio por un momento; mismo en el que sólo hizo una sola cosa: observar el rostro de su hermano. Observó su lindo rostro pubescente, el cual ya reflejaba características del apuesto hombre que sería en el futuro; su singular y encantador cabello blanco que tanto le gustaba a ella; su nariz respingada, que le parecía aún más adorable por las pocas pecas que la adornaban; sus mejillas, que habían empezado a afilarse y abandonaban poco a poco la redondez característica de los niños; sus preciosos y penetrantes ojos azules, los cuales, para ella, daban la sensación de iluminar cualquier habitación; y sus labios rosados, no tan delgados, suaves y cálidos que lo hacían ver tan lindo cuando sonreía.

Sin decir nada, se acercó lentamente a Lincoln, lo miró directamente a los ojos, se aproximó a su rostro y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Espero que me tengas paciencia, Linky. Sigo siendo una principiante en esto de los videojuegos —dijo ella, con una cálida sonrisa.

Lincoln también sonrió; Carol apretó su mano con ternura y caminaron juntos por el pasillo. Entraron a la habitación.

* * *

«Le gusto a Lincoln… y me llamó "linda"… ¡Le gusto a Lincoln! _¡Yo!_ ¡Él me gusta y yo le gusto!»

A pesar de que hubieran pasado más de quince minutos desde que dejó la casa del muchacho, Lucy no dejaba de repetir esos pensamientos en su cabeza. No es como si quisiera hacerlo, en realidad. Para ella, ese día había sido uno de los más mágicos de su vida. Y no era para menos. Después de todo, ella, Lucy Loud, la «rarita» de la escuela, le gustaba a Lincoln Pingrey, el chico de sus sueños.

Se la pasó sonriendo todo el trayecto, mientras observaba las luces de las casas, locales y automóviles a través de la ventanilla de Vanzilla. También atisbó, durante un semáforo en rojo, a una pareja de adultos jóvenes, tomados de la mano, saliendo de una pequeña cafetería; el hombre, a pesar de su aspecto huraño y hosco, se veía tan feliz cada vez que volteaba a ver a la mujer, quien, a simple vista, era todo lo opuesto a él: una persona dulce e inocente. Y ella también se veía realmente feliz de estar con el sujeto, pues un momento después se prendó a su cuello y le dio múltiples besos en la mejilla. El rostro del hombre se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa y, posteriormente, en una de vergüenza; giró el cuello y se tapó el rostro, haciendo que su pareja soltara una risita. La niña ahora se preguntó quién sería el inocente de la relación.

Cuando la luz volvió a dar verde, Lucy se despidió mentalmente de ellos y les deseó lo mejor.

Siguió observando el exterior: árboles, edificios, caminos, aceras, pasto, concreto, personas, animales, todo, nada. No sabía qué le había pasado al mundo; ya no todo era tan horrible, no era sólo oscuridad. La esencia de las cosas exhalaba algo distinto, algo bello. Y eso le hizo recordar una estrofa de un poema que nunca pudo leer bien, pues la bibliotecaria le dijo que ese no era un «libro apto para niños». Decía:

__Que tú llegues del cielo o el infierno, ¿qué importa?,_ _  
_Belleza, inmenso monstruo, pavoroso e ingenuo,_  
_si tu mirar, tu risa, tu pie, me abren las puertas_  
_de un infinito que amo y nunca conocí._

Volteó a ver al cielo y se percató de que la luna brillaba con más intensidad que en otras noches y que ninguna nube se interponía ante ella. Sí, seguían ahí: flotando, esperando, pero no se acercaron a aquel cuerpo celeste. Se removió el flequillo un poco para descubrir su ojo izquierdo y agudizó su visión para observar el relieve del satélite: irregular, lleno de sombras, cráteres y demás. A lo largo de la historia, la luna había sido golpeada tantas veces por meteoritos y otros objetos, cambiando así su aspecto. Estaba maltratada, era imperfecta; y sin embargo, la humanidad seguía amándola, alabándola. La veían hermosa, bella, majestuosa.

Lucy cubrió su ojo y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla; y aunque seguía sonriendo, su humor adoptó un gusto un poco más melancólico. Ella era como la luna, pero sólo a medias: únicamente poseía los defectos. No inspiraba amor ni ternura; sólo aversión. Y aquello le habría gustado, hasta cierto punto, de no ser porque también lo inspiraba entre las personas que amaba. Quería inspirar terror para defenderse, no para alejar a su familia.

Sería honesta consigo misma: las burlas y el acoso en su escuela le dolían, le dolían mucho. Y por más que se esforzara en mostrar una imperturbable careta de indiferencia, las voces seguían haciendo ruido en su cabeza. Todos los insultos eran hirientes, pero podía manejarlos; los humanos eran crueles, y ella, al ser la menos apta dentro de esa «cadena alimenticia», tenía que aprender a lidiar con ellos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que _alguien_ la llamó «Humana invisible» que verdaderamente se quebró. Jamás creyó que una persona fuera capaz de decirle algo tan horrible, doloroso y, desafortunadamente, real.

«Invisible». Ése era un concepto muy curioso, en realidad. Una persona podía ser invisible para muchas otras. Cualquiera podía caminar entre una multitud, ser visto, pero a la vez no; dependía únicamente de lo importante que fuera para los demás. Así eran todos los seres humanos: visibles e invisibles. Y ella también era humana. Era visible. Era invisible. _Era y no era._

Qué lástima que fuera visible para sus verdugos, pero invisible para sus consanguíneos…

Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, pero volvió a guardar la compostura. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso; si continuaba así, seguramente terminaría llorando otra vez, y no quería eso. Ya había llorado lo suficiente durante el día.

Esta vez cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los sonidos de su entorno: el motor de Vanzilla, las bocinas de los carros, su propia respiración, un tamborileo nervioso en el volante, y una canción en la radio. Le pareció extraño oírla; Lori solía poner canciones de sus bandas favoritas mientras conducía. Ésta, sin embargo, sonaba como una que escucharía su padre. No era precisamente su estilo, pero decidió prestar atención a la letra.

_Cuando el día que me espera_  
_Parece imposible de enfrentar_  
_Cuando alguien más en vez de mí_  
_Siempre parece saber el camino_

_Entonces te miro_  
_Y el mundo está bien conmigo_  
_Sólo una mirada tuya_  
_Y sé que será_  
_Un día encantador_  
_Un día encantador_

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar las últimas dos estrofas; el sonido fue _decrescendo_, hasta que, finalmente, la canción terminó. No lo negaría: se sintió realmente conmovida. Un gigantesco nudo en la garganta le cortó la respiración unos momentos. Su pecho ardía como fuego. Y se sentía tan liviana. Quería volar tan alto como le fuera posible. Deseaba tocar el cielo.

De repente, Lucy sintió cómo la vibración del motor se detenía, y escuchó el freno de mano; salió de su ensoñación y abrió los ojos: estaba frente a su casa. Se le revolvió el estómago.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Lori, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó Lucy, quitándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

La mayor imitó la acción de su hermana y salió rápidamente; sentía que la camioneta la asfixiaba.

Ambas caminaron lentamente, sin decir una sola palabra; convirtiendo así el corto trayecto en uno más largo y tormentoso. Lucy quería correr, encerrarse inmediatamente en su habitación y taparse con las sábanas para no hablar con nadie; pero le era imposible, pues Lori tenía que abrir primero la puerta con la llave. Ella, desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba que su hermana siempre había sido meticulosa (casi rayando en la obsesión) con la seguridad. Cada vez que sus padres salían, revisaba puertas y ventanas, las cerraba con llave o con el pasador, corría las cortinas, y prendía las luces. Además, nunca le abría la puerta a nadie; ni siquiera a los vecinos, incluso cuando la voz era evidentemente de ellos. Eran rituales extraños, pero Lucy aprendió a no cuestionarlos más; los gritos imperativos de Lori eran el único incentivo que necesitaba.

Lucy se quedó parada ante los escalones de la entrada, observándolos, no atreviéndose a ver a su hermana. («Que ya abra la puerta, que ya abra la puerta.») El tintineo de las llaves hizo eco en su cabeza («Que ya abra la puerta, que ya abra la puerta.»); una de ellas entró al orificio de la cerradura, chocando así contra el metal («Que ya abra la puerta, que ya abra la puerta.»); y finalmente escuchó el clic que anunciaba su liberación.

—Listo —dijo Lori, viendo a la puerta.

—Gra…

—Lucy… —interrumpió Lori, dándose vuelta—, ¿podemos hablar?

El corazón de la niña empezó a latir con más rapidez. Ella no quería esto… ¡Ella no quería esto! ¡No!

—¿S-Sobre qué? —contestó al fin.

—Bueno…, pues…, sobre muchas cosas.

—¿Como cuáles?

Lori tragó saliva e inhaló profundamente.

—Sobre lo que pasó… en la mañana.

El sonido de una cachetada restalló en la mente de Lucy.

—… N-No quiero hablar de e-eso.

—Pero yo sí —replicó, llena de pesar—. Necesito hablar de ello… Necesito… ¡Necesito decirte cuánto lo…!

—Lori, si lo que quieres es disculparte, entonces está bien… Te perdono… ¿Ya puedo entrar?

Esas palabras lastimaron a Lori. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el perdón de su hermana no era más que un placebo para que la dejara en paz. Y aun sabiéndolo, le dolía admitir que le hubiera gustado recibir uno que no fuera tan frío. Sería una mentira, sí; pero una más dulce, al fin y al cabo.

—No, Lucy, no. Esto es importante, y hablo muy en serio. No sabes cuánto lamento el haberte pegado. Yo… Yo no sabía lo que hacía, ¿está bien? No sabía lo que hacía… Me molesté tanto que, de un momento a otro, dejé que mis emociones me controlaran. Sin embargo, eso no le resta gravedad a lo que te hice. Estoy tan arrepentida, hermanita; ¡realmente lo estoy!

Ambas guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que Lucy lo rompió con palabras que, sin proponérselo, lastimaron aún más a la mayor.

—Lori…, no te preocupes…, no tienes que dar tantas explicaciones. Si lo que te apura es que le diga a mamá y a papá, entonces puedes estar tranquila; no planeaba decirle a nadie, de todos modos.

—Lucy… —susurró con voz trémula, y dio un paso hacia adelante—, no es por eso… En serio me siento mal, ¡muy mal! Y es porque nunca creí… Jamás pensé… —inhaló profundamente y luego sacó todo el aire con lentitud—. No me creía capaz de lastimarte…, pero heme aquí: lo hice.

La chica no dijo nada. La otra continuó:

—Y no sólo te lastimé al pegarte, sino que también lo hice al hacerte sentir… como una extranjera en nuestra familia.

Por primera vez esa noche, Lucy vio directamente a su hermana: estaba llorando.

—Yo… Y-Y-Yo… —hipó Lori—. S-Soy la mayor responsable de todas…, y sé que debí cuidarte mucho mejor; pero no lo hice… —se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, pero más lágrimas siguieron saliendo—. No puedo ni imaginarme lo mucho que has de haber sufrido por mi culpa, y por eso te pido perdón, hermanita. Perdóname… ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Lucy bajó la mirada, mientras meditaba las palabras de su hermana y recordaba su rostro: se veía tan arrepentida, tan afligida, tan dolida, tan…, tan…

«Tan falsa… Tan hipócrita…»

Lori hizo ademán de acercarse a la niña para abrazarla, pero ésta se hizo para atrás.

—¿L-Lucy? —preguntó Lori, completamente sorprendida.

—Tienes razón… —susurró la gótica.

—¿Eh?

—Que tienes razón —repitió—. Tienes razón, tienes mucha razón.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Lori se ponía más y más nerviosa; no sabía si era por las palabras de su hermana, o porque veía cómo su pequeña figura temblaba cuando las decía.

—N-No entiendo —se atrevió a decir—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no te imaginas… cuánto he sufrido… todo este tiempo.

No fueron las palabras de Lucy las que le dolieron a Lori, sino el tono con el que las dijo: tan frío, tan resentido. Estiró una mano para tocar a su hermana.

—Luc…

—¡No me toques! —gritó ella, dando otro paso hacia atrás y envolviendo su torso con sus brazos—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

—Lucy…, c-cálmate, por favor… —suplicó Lori, intentando acercarse a su hermana, pero recibiendo el mismo resultado.

—¿Calmarme?... ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves _tú_ a pedirme que me calme?!

Su corazón latía con fuerza, al punto en que podría jurar que el pecho le dolía; su respiración era errática y pesada, como la de una persona que acababa de correr grandes distancias a través de un desierto bajo el sol abrasador; rechinaba los dientes constantemente, igual que un animal arrinconado por un depredador; y la sangre fluía con mayor velocidad, haciéndola experimentar una sensación de calor intermitente por todo su cuerpo. Una bruma roja se extendió por su mente, la furia explotó dentro de su ser, y el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir. Lori ya no era Lori, era un ente sombrío y sin rostro que se erguía ante ella de forma retadora, burlona.

—Tú… ¡Tú! —bramó Lucy, arrastrando las palabras y señalando a la figura con un dedo—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho vivir todo este tiempo?, ¿de lo que me has hecho pasar? ¡No! ¡No la tienes! ¡No tienes ni una maldita idea!

La sombra pareció hacerse más grande y emitió sonidos ininteligibles. Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ya me has lastimado demasiado! —lágrimas calientes bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, y ya no sabía si eran de tristeza, miedo, enojo u odio—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto a mí? _¡¿Qué fue lo que te hice?!_

Su último grito hizo eco en aquel mundo oscuro. La figura guardó silencio, pero ahora, en vez de hacerse más grande, se dividió en otras siluetas humanoides que rodeaban a Lucy; y cada una de ellas adquirió un par de enormes y espantosos ojos blancos que no poseían iris ni pupila. Sin embargo, fue cuando el mentón de cada uno de los entes se empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo que los murmullos comenzaron.

«Maldita.» «Rara.» «Perra.» «Estúpida.» «Idiota.» «Basura.» «Escoria.» «Desvanécete.» «Fantasma.» «Humana invisible.» «Desaparece.» «_Muérete._»

La mezcolanza de insultos resonaba en la mente de Lucy una y otra vez. Se sentía abatida, dolida, miserable y un poco sorprendida. Muchos de los insultos ya los había recibido en la escuela, pero estaba segura de que los otros («_Muérete._») nunca se los habían dicho. O al menos, no se los dijo _alguien más_…

(«_Muérete, muérete, muérete._»)

Esta vez, Lucy no pudo contener un gemido de tristeza y dolor. Ahora lloraba abiertamente.

—Y-Yo no pedí nacer, ¿sabías? Yo no pedí ser el reemplazo defectuoso dentro de la familia. Pero me tocó serlo… Me tocó serlo y ahora debo cargar con las consecuencias de haber nacido rota. Si hubiera sido niño, quizá podría haberlos hecho más felices; pero los decepcioné a todos… No fui suficiente, y nunca seré suficiente…

La niña se tapó el rostro y se agachó lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y su llanto le lastimaba la garganta. Sus labios estaban húmedos y la boca le sabía salada. La oscuridad se hizo más densa.

—Muchas personas me odian…, y hay días en los que creo que me lo merezco… Sin embargo, también me siento culpable…, porque igualmente los odio…

Lucy levantó la mirada un momento y así, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, los dientes apretados, el cuerpo temblando, los ojos inyectados en sangre, y la voz entrecortada, susurró:

—Te odio…

Fue al terminar de pronunciar la última letra de esa oración que la niña finalmente reparó en su entorno: estaba frente a su casa… y su hermana mayor se encontraba de rodillas, mirando al piso, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Y de no ser por el constante temblor en sus hombros, Lucy habría jurado que Lori se había convertido en un maniquí sin vida.

En un segundo entendió lo que le pasaba a su hermana y sus ojos lentamente se fueron abriendo hasta dejarla con una expresión de horror puro; se tapó la boca con ambas manos para intentar suprimir un chillido de incredulidad; y su corazón se contrajo a niveles dolorosos. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la ira que había sentido hace unos momentos; sólo tristeza y un profundo remordimiento.

—L-Lori…, yo… —tartamudeó ella, a la vez que estiraba un tembloroso brazo en dirección de la rubia; pero se detuvo al instante cuando la escuchó hablar.

—Golpéame…

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz apenas audible, pero entendible.

—Golpéame —repitió Lori.

La incredulidad no cabía dentro de Lucy. «¿Qué me está pidiendo? ¿Por qué me lo está pidiendo?» Intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a la petición de su hermana, pero por más que se esforzaba, no lo lograba. Sin darse cuenta, Lucy cerró los ojos y empezó a negar furiosamente con la cabeza.

—Lucy… —llamó la mayor—, golpéame…

Pero la niña siguió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No —dijo.

Lucy sintió que la tomaban suavemente de la muñeca izquierda y escuchó un lamentable llanto que no le permitió seguir ignorando a su hermana más tiempo; se atrevió a verla y la imagen le rompió el corazón: era Lori, de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada, abrazando sus pequeñas piernas con un brazo (pues el otro seguía aferrándose a su extremidad superior), llorando y suplicando.

—Lucy, hazlo, por favor… Hazlo hasta que estés satisfecha. Hazlo hasta que literalmente me dejes sangrando en el piso. Hazlo hasta que sientas que ya has descargado todo el odio que me tienes. Te juro que no me defenderé. Pero una vez que hayas terminado, te pido, ¡te suplico!, que me des una oportunidad para arreglar todo el daño que te he hecho. ¡Te lo ruego, hermanita, por favor!

La niña no lo soportó más y se libró del agarre de Lori con cierta brusquedad; la mayor estuvo a punto de rogarle una vez más, pero guardó silencio de inmediato cuando sintió a Lucy abrazarla con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—L-Lori… Lori, Lori, Lori —gimió Lucy, sollozando, con la culpa asfixiándola. Luchaba contra sí misma para formular un «Lo siento» o un «Perdóname», pero su propia desesperación le hizo imposible la tarea; sólo pudo repetir el nombre de su hermana una y otra vez.

«_Lo arruinaste de nuevo, estúpida. Lo arruinaste de…_»

Lucy estuvo a punto de gritar, hasta que sintió cómo Lori devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba su espalda con ternura. Se separó sólo un poco para ver a la muchacha a los ojos, y cuando eso sucedió, ninguna dijo nada; esa mirada, para ambas, había sido más que suficiente para entender el dolor de la otra. Volvieron a abrazarse y lloraron juntas.

* * *

Luego de cinco minutos, las dos hermanas se separaron; estaban completamente agotadas, como nunca lo habían estado en toda su vida. Y sin embargo, se sentían un poco más ligeras. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambas supieron que tenían el mismo deseo de hablar; tenían tanto que decirse una a la otra, pero no encontraban las palabras adecuadas. No sabían por dónde empezar. No sabían qué decir.

No sabían cómo hablar con alguien a quien habían lastimado.

Lori luchaba contra su propia inseguridad, contra su miedo a ser rechazada por su hermana menor una vez más. Una parte de ella le decía que dejara ese temor a un lado y se volviera a disculpar, que Lucy no la iba a rechazar; pero la otra le hacía hincapié en que no debería sentirse tan confiada, que la niña únicamente la abrazo por pura lástima y nada más.

Lucy, por su parte, sufría de pensamientos y sentimientos similares. Deseaba disculparse con Lori con toda su alma, pero su propio temor la detenía al instante. Porque no podía hacerlo. No se atrevía a hacerlo. Su hermana, hace no mucho tiempo, había estado en su misma posición: pidiendo disculpas. «¿Y qué hice yo? —se recriminó, con gran disgusto por sí misma—. Le negué ese perdón y le dije que la odiaba…» Por un momento, tuvo la urgencia de abofetearse a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas, no sólo por la culpa que le producía el haberle dicho tales palabras a la muchacha, sino también porque, por más que le doliera admitirlo, éstas tenían un toque de verdad: odiaba a Lori. Sólo un poco, pero lo hacía. Y no sólo a Lori, a su familia también: a sus padres, a sus hermanas mayores y a sus hermanas menores. La emoción era débil, frágil, casi mínima; y sin embargo, muy para su pesar, demasiado real.

Los odiaba… y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Porque Lucy los amaba, y sufría por sentir esas emociones tan contradictorias entre sí.

Había días en los que ese rencor era más tangible en su interior, y la culpa surgía, carcomiéndola, devorándola completamente. Porque no tenía sentido… ¡No tenía sentido! ¡No podía amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo! Pero lo hacía. Y esa mezcla sucia y pútrida de sentimientos incompatibles entre sí sólo alimentaban el desasosiego en su alborotado e intranquilo corazón. Pero éste era uno de esos días en los que ya no sabía ni qué sentir. No sabía _qué_ era lo que estaba _bien_ ni lo que estaba _mal_ sentir.

_Ya no sabía nada._ Y estaba tan cansada…

Sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, Lucy levantó la mirada un poco, para quedar a la misma altura que Lori, pues ésta seguía arrodillada frente a ella, y dijo:

—Lo siento…

La mayor negó con la cabeza y contestó:

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Lucy.

—No, sí tengo que. T-Te dije tantas cosas horribles, y yo… Y-Yo no… —la niña no pudo continuar, pues su hermana la interrumpió.

—Lucy, lo que dijiste no fue nada más que la verdad… Y sí…, me duele admitirlo, me duele mucho…, pero fue lo que me gané…

—Lori…

—Pero también quiero ganarme tu perdón, hermanita. Quiero demostrarte que en serio estoy arrepentida por la forma en que te he tratado… Y para lograr eso, quisiera hablar contigo para entenderte, _conocerte_ mejor. Dime, ¿te gustaría?

Lucy sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Lori la imitó.

—Gracias, Lucy.

—De nada, Lori.

Un momento después, la rubia se levantó, tomó la manija de la puerta y entraron a la casa. No había nadie en la sala de estar. Seguramente todas sus hermanas se habían ido a dormir, tal y como se los había ordenado antes de ir a recoger a Lucy. Y sus padres no habían llegado aún; ellos tenían la costumbre de llegar ese día en específico hasta las doce de la noche, o incluso más tarde. Lori revisó la hora en su celular y notó que ya era muy tarde; observó a la niña de reojo y la vio bostezar y frotarse los ojos.

—Lucy —comenzó ella—, ¿qué te parece si dejamos nuestra conversación para mañana?

—¿Eh? —preguntó la menor, un poco confundida; pero, al mismo tiempo, agradecida.

—Puedo ver que ya estás muy cansada, y me gustaría que, cuando hablemos, ambas estemos más tranquilas, ¿está bien?

—Sí, está bien —Lucy empezó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras, pero antes de pisar el primer escalón, se detuvo, se volteó, caminó rápidamente hacia su hermana, y la abrazó—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestó Lori, devolviendo esa muestra de afecto, y aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar.

Lucy se separó lentamente del abrazo, y se retiró. Fue al baño un momento para lavarse los dientes, y finalmente entró a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta muy silenciosamente para no despertar a Lynn, en caso de que estuviera dormida. Y la verdad era que deseaba que estuviera dormida; no quería hablar o discutir con ella por ningún motivo. Estaba muy cansada para ello. Afortunadamente, la vio ahí, recostada, con el rostro hacia la pared. Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Se quitó el vestido, lo colgó cuidadosamente en un gancho, se quitó los aretes, los guardó en un pequeño alhajero, y se puso su atuendo para dormir: una camiseta holgada blanca y unos pantalones de rayas blancas y negras que se ajustaban a sus piernas.

Se metió a su cama y, al apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada, no pudo evitar soltar un largo y pesado suspiro; ese día había sido… más que interesante. Hubo muchos momentos malos y dolorosos, pero los momentos felices fueron más. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy cerró los ojos y, con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa, rememoró esos dulces recuerdos: sus juegos con Haiku, con los demás niños en la fiesta, su pequeño momento de amor fraterno con Lori…, y cada segundo que pasó junto a Lincoln. Junto a _su_ Lincoln.

(«_Lucy…, tú me gustas._»)

Esa noche, Lucy fue capaz de dormir con pensamientos y sentimientos hermosos rondando su ser.

«Lincoln…, te amo.»

* * *

—¡Vamos, vamos, ya casi lo tienes!

—¡Está bloqueando todos mis ataques! ¡No es justo!

—¡Salta y atácalo por atrás! Sí, exacto… ¡Bien! Un golpe, una patada, una llave y… ¡lo tienes! ¡Ganaste!

Al ver la palabra «Ganaste» en la pantalla, Carol estiró los brazos al aire y se dejó caer en la cama con una expresión satisfecha. Ya había jugado unas cuantas horas con Lincoln, y debía admitir que el juego fue más entretenido de lo que ella esperaba. Y aunque distaba mucho de convertirse en su pasatiempo favorito, estaba dispuesta a repetir la experiencia. Principalmente porque la expresión tan contenta de su hermano era tan linda a sus ojos. La forma en que le enseñaba a usar los controles y el modo en que le daba ánimos le resultaba muy tierna.

Además, le encantaba poder abrazar a Lincoln por detrás, mientras que éste se mantenía sentado entre sus piernas. Le fascinaba apoyar su mentón sobre la cabeza del chico y relajarse un rato, mientras lo veía jugar a él. Amaba darle pequeños besos en la coronilla o en las mejillas para distraerlo de lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo en la pantalla y escuchar su risa.

Sí, definitivamente le gustaría jugar otra vez.

—Bueno, Carol —dijo Lincoln, volteándose para ver a su hermana recostada—, ¿quieres seguir o prefieres hacer algo más?

—¿Hmm? —externó ella, con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Ya te cansaste?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Lincoln, burlón—. ¡Ja! Para nada. Lo preguntaba por ti, ya que tus sentidos no son los más agudos en este momento.

—¿Oh? ¿Ahora le faltas el respeto a tu hermana?

—No, sólo decía la verdad —dijo él, a punto de levantarse de la cama.

—¡Eso sí que no! —exclamó la muchacha, jalándolo de la remera y haciendo que él cayera sobre su cuerpo.

Lincoln rio e intentó escapar; tarea que le resultó imposible, pues Carol ahora lo tenía aprisionado con sus brazos y piernas. Él se retorció de un lado a otro, intentando liberarse de aquel constrictor abrazo; pero la fuerza de la chica era mayor.

—Pídeme perdón —ordenó Carol, aguantando las ganas de reír.

—No —contestó el chico, retorciéndose todavía, pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

—Entonces no te soltaré.

«No te soltaré.» La idea no le pareció tan mala a Lincoln; estar recostado sobre Carol era muy cómodo. Su cuerpo era tan suave y cálido, sin mencionar que olía muy bien… Sus manos, aun cuando lo tenían sujetado, eran muy gentiles cuando lo tocaban; y sentir el constante latir de su corazón le resultaba realmente apacible.

—Que así sea —dijo finalmente, cruzando sus brazos y presionando su cabeza aún más contra su hermana. Sin embargo…

—¡Ngh!

Lincoln se levantó con cierta facilidad, pues el agarre de la muchacha perdió toda su fuerza, y la observó con preocupación.

—Carol, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices? —contestó ella, con el rostro pálido y los labios fuertemente apretados.

—Porque hiciste un sonido un poco extraño hace un momento —hizo una pequeña pausa, y, al desviar su mirada al piso, murmuró—: Pensé que te lastimé.

Carol se arrodilló frente al chico, juntó su frente con la de él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y susurró:

—No, Linky, no me lastimaste. Estoy perfectamente bien.

—¿Segura? —insistió él.

—Muy segura. No te preocupes —afirmó ella, con una sonrisa.

Luego, la chica se levantó de la cama, se estiró un poco, y, sin voltear a ver al peliblanco, dijo:

—Sabes, Lincoln, creo que sí quiero hacer otra cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? —preguntó él, dispuesto a complacer a su hermana.

—Quiero ver una película contigo.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Cuál quieres ver?

—¿Qué te parece… _El Planeta del Tesoro_?

—Me encanta la idea —declaró él, también levantándose y yendo a buscar el disco. Esa era una de las películas favoritas de ambos.

Carol se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió.

—Voy a la cocina a hacerme un té. ¿Quieres uno?

—Sí, por favor —dijo él, entusiasmado—. Que sea igual al tuyo; ya sabes, con leche y miel. Siempre los preparas muy sabrosos.

Ella asintió y salió con lentitud. El pasillo estaba oscuro y sumamente silencioso, lo cual le daba la sensación de ser más largo de lo normal; como si se extendiera a una dimensión desconocida en un infinito camino que llevaba a la nada oscura. Pero era justo ahí a donde Carol quería ir: a la nada. No quería ver nada. No quería pensar en nada. _No quería sentir nada._

Caminó robóticamente hacia las escaleras y apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el barandal para evitar tropezar, pues sus piernas se sentían débiles, frágiles. Observó los escalones y se preguntó si al bajarlos éstos la conducirían al infierno. El pensamiento le produjo náuseas, pero aguantó como pudo y se dispuso a bajar. Puso el pie izquierdo sobre el primer escalón, y después el derecho; lo hizo. Ahora con el segundo: un pie primero y luego el otro; bien. Y así repitió el proceso una y otra vez, pero para cuando llegó finalmente a la planta baja, Carol cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar silenciosamente; el rostro preocupado de Lincoln siendo lo único que rondaba su mente. «No me lastimaste, Linky; en lo absoluto. Después de todo, tú eres un chico tan bueno… En cambio yo…, yo…»

(«_¡Ngh!_»)

Llena de rabia contra sí misma, se golpeó la cabeza con ambos puños, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

«¡¿Qué carajo me pasó?!... Soy una maldita enferma…, ¡una asquerosa pervertida! ¡Sólo estábamos jugando! ¡Sólo lo estaba abrazando! ¡No se suponía…! No se suponía que sintiera _eso_…»

Se tapó el rostro en un pobre intento por esconderse. Porque, aun cuando nadie estaba ahí con ella y la noche la envolvía con su etéreo manto de oscuridad, se sentía observada, juzgada. ¡Estaba avergonzada! Pero es que no pudo evitarlo. No fue su culpa. Fue un accidente. Ella no lo buscó. Ella no…

Ella _no_ quiso sentir placer con el contacto de Lincoln. No quiso… Realmente no quiso…

«_¿O sí?_»

«¡No! ¡No, no, no!»

Carol se levantó rápidamente, lo cual causó que se tambaleara un poco, y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con el antebrazo. Puso a calentar agua en una olla, sacó un pequeño envase con leche condensada del refrigerador y un frasco de miel de abeja de la alacena, y esperó. Veía las pequeñas burbujas que apenas se iban formando en el fondo del agua y cómo éstas, eventualmente, subían a la superficie. Poco importaba la profundidad, pues siempre surgían; y a mayor la temperatura, mayor la velocidad. Subía una, después otra, luego otras más, y cuando menos lo esperaba, el agua ya se encontraba en estado de ebullición: ardiente, furiosa, implacable, burbujeante, y sin posibilidad de contenerse.

Retiró la olla de la estufa y apagó la flama; vertió el líquido en dos tazas que ya tenía preparadas con dos bolsitas de té rojo y esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de retirarlas y echarles la leche y la miel: una cucharada para ella y dos para él. Había terminado. Pero antes de regresar al cuarto con su hermano, se dirigió al baño de la planta baja y se lavó el rostro. Ahora sí, estaba lista. Fue por las tazas y subió las escaleras a su pequeño paraíso. Sólo observó la tenue luz que provenía de arriba y fijó la vista en ella, sin ver hacia otro lado, ignorando su vergüenza, ignorando su culpa.

_Ignorando su realidad._

Al llegar, Carol empujó la puerta con el pie, pues la había dejado entreabierta y entró.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo ella, viendo a su hermano parado frente a su armario, y dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de que el chico pareció asustarse ante su llamado.

—¡Oh! C-Carol —dijo él, volteándose para verla, pero manteniendo sus manos ocultas—, no te oí llegar, je, je.

Su comportamiento le pareció extraño.

—¿Qué te pasa, Linky?

—Nada, nada. Es que asustaste —contestó el chico, quedándose en esa misma posición.

—Sí, lo siento —la muchacha dirigió su mirada a sus brazos y preguntó—: ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Lincoln se sonrojó.

—N-Nada.

Carol sonrió pícaramente, dejó las dos tazas sobre el buró, y se acercó a su hermano lentamente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —cuando quedó frente a él, se agachó un poco para quedar a su misma altura y susurró—: No te creo.

Ella vio como el chico bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que mostrarle nada; pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando lo escuchó suspirar y decir:

—Estaba viendo el regalo de Lucy.

—El regalo de Lucy… ¿Te refieres al poemario? —preguntó ella, un poco confundida—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo revisaras? No, más bien: ¿por qué lo tenías en el armario y no en tu librero?

—Bueno…, no estaba revisando _ese_ libro específicamente, sino otro…

—¿Otro? ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste que te regaló dos libros?

—Porque…, pues… —el chico tomó aire, y, con el rostro colorado, admitió—: Porque es un libro con poemas que ella misma escribió. Y, bueno, el detalle me gustó tanto que lo quise guardar aquí como uno de mis tesoros…

Lincoln extendió su brazo derecho, ofreciéndole el pequeño libro negro, y Carol, con una inconsciente aprensión, lo tomó. Analizó el objeto entre sus manos con sumo cuidado, cruzó su mirada con la del chico y éste asintió, dándole así permiso de abrirlo: cada página tenía poemas escritos cuidadosamente a mano y con una linda letra cursiva; además, claro, de que no logró advertir borrones o arrugas en las hojas. Y fue pasando página tras página, hasta que decidió leer uno en particular que le había llamado la atención.

_Porque pienso en ti es que mis noches se vuelven días,_  
_y las inmortales estrellas desperdigadas por el infinito_  
_se transforman en sueños de esperanza que me_  
_brindan un nuevo y puro amor._

_Pues al estar tú en mi cabeza sé que me sentiré protegida_  
_y los tenues susurros del Mundo se transforman poco_  
_a poco en tu melodiosa risa._

_Ya que eres tú quien me ofrece su hermosa protección,_  
_y te conviertes en el Sol de Medianoche que_  
_calienta mi frío corazón._

Al terminarlo, ella cerró el libro y se lo devolvió al muchacho. Y él, al tenerlo entre sus manos otra vez, sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

Carol meditó su respuesta un momento. Sí, el poema le pareció lindo, bien escrito, y se notaba el cariño que había puesto en él. Aunque, claro, era de esperarse: esa niña estaba enamorada de _su_ Lincoln; era obvio que pondría todo su esfuerzo en ese regalo. Además, él se veía tan feliz…

—Me parece que debo traerte una servilleta para limpiarte la baba que se te cae por pensar en tu noviecita —contestó ella, con una sonrisa y dando un tembloroso paso hacia atrás.

Lincoln soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo:

—Sería lo ideal, pero Lucy aún no es mi novia.

Carol contuvo la respiración. «¿No es…?»

—¿No? Pero si estaban muy cariñosos al salir de la casa, antes de cortar el pastel; y antes de que la recogieran.

—¿N-Nos viste? —preguntó él, con las mejillas ardiendo.

La muchacha asintió.

—Sí, los vi —«¿Cómo no hacerlo?», pensó, con cierta amargura—. Por eso me pareció raro lo que dijiste.

—Bueno… —dijo Lincoln, mirando al techo—, dicho de esa forma, tiene sentido que no entiendas lo que pasó. Verás, como tal, yo ya le confesé mis sentimientos a Lucy, y no sólo eso: ¡ella también lo hizo! ¡Me dijo que le gusto!

Carol asentía con una sonrisa a cada una de las frases de su hermano. La ilusión que podía ver en sus ojos era tan palpable que sólo pudo quedarse ahí, escuchándolo atentamente, sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento; no quería cortarle la inspiración. De hecho, esperaba que Lincoln se tardara explicando su hermosa experiencia _con la niña que él quería_, para que, cuando terminara de hablar, ella hubiera reunido la fuerza suficiente para formular un: «¡Felicidades, Linky!» o un «¡Me alegro por ti, hermanito!» con toda la efusividad que debería sentir una buena hermana mayor.

—Pero… —dijo él, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó ella.

—… Cuando fui a buscar a Lucy dentro de la casa, pasaron unas cuantas cosas y… —Lincoln cerró los ojos y soltó un apesadumbrado suspiro—. No sabría explicarlo, Carol… Me siento confundido, triste, y enojado. Ella me contó… Ella estaba… ¡Agh!

Carol rodeó al chico con sus brazos y besó su frente varias veces, mientras acariciaba su cabello y nuca con sus finos dedos. Desde que era pequeño, ella siempre lograba calmarlo de esa forma. Por un momento, se sintió nerviosa de ver al chico tan enojado; pocas veces (por no decir nunca) lo veía en ese estado. Pero eso no importaba, pues él la necesitaba en ese momento; y si para ello tenía que hacer a un lado sus propias dudas, inseguridades y tormentos, así lo haría.

—Está bien, Linky. Todo está bien. No pasa nada —susurró ella, y una vez que sintió que el cuerpo del muchacho empezaba a relajarse, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, y, con la sonrisa más dulce que pudo dar, dijo—: ¿Te gustaría contarme qué pasó?

Él asintió.

—Bien. Entonces, tomemos asiento.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama, y una vez que estaban cómodos, Lincoln procedió a contarle con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido. Su rostro se alternaba constantemente entre las emociones que le producían sus recuerdos, y Carol prestaba atención a todo: cada detalle, cada palabra y cada expresión. Incluso, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio sonrojarse, mientras él explicaba cómo fue la confesión de ambos. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando vio al chico apretar los puños, tensar la mandíbula y golpearse el muslo al hablar sobre el golpe y de cómo se sentía Lucy consigo misma. Ella tomó su brazo y le pidió que se calmara.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo, Carol! —gruñó—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que su familia la vea de esa forma?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que _alguien_ la haya golpeado?! Sí, ella me dijo que su piel es sensible; ¡pero al demonio con eso! ¡Lucy _no_ merece que nadie la lastime! —rechinó los dientes con furia, y susurró—: Ya bastante tengo con los malnacidos que no se cansan de molestarla…

La rubia cerró los ojos; Lincoln ya antes le había contado sobre el acoso que la niña sufría en la escuela y cómo él tenía que intervenir constantemente para detenerlo. Se sentía orgullosa de él. No le cabía le menor duda de que su hermanito era un caballero. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse preocupada por ello, pues últimamente percibía en él una constante ira. Y sí, era un hecho que Lincoln había entrado en la pubertad y era más susceptible a los cambios de humor; pero aun así…

—Lincoln —empezó ella—, comprendo tu molestia y tu deseo de protegerla en la escuela; pero también tienes que entender que hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicación; y en caso de que la tengan, no creo que pudiéramos aceptarla o entenderla. Sí, podría darte la razón al decir que esos niños son unos tarados, pues existe gente que simplemente es mala; pero con respecto a su familia, no creo que debas ser tan duro…

El chico observó el piso y meditó las palabras de su hermana. Sabía que ella tenía razón (pues él mismo había llegado a pensar eso en otras ocasiones), pero recordar el rostro tan afligido de Lucy le producía un dolor punzante en el corazón. Para él, su hogar era el mejor lugar del mundo; donde podía sentirse libre y en paz, rodeado de las personas que amaba y sabía de antemano que también lo amaban. Y el pensar que su situación no era la misma que la de Lucy… Pero tenía que entenderlo, al menos un poco… Después de todo, a ellos…

—Lo dices por lo que les pasó, ¿verdad?

Carol suspiró y asintió.

—Sí.

Ahora los dos observaban el piso, mientras jugaban con sus dedos. Lincoln se había enterado meses atrás de lo ocurrido con la familia de la niña, cuando un día, mientras merodeaba en la biblioteca del pueblo, se encontró con la sección de periódicos. En su momento, le pareció divertida la idea de buscar su fecha de nacimiento y ver qué había pasado. Su sorpresa fue gigante cuando vio el apellido Loud en el encabezado del día siguiente. El título era espantoso, y los detalles de la nota eran mucho peores. Sin embargo, lo que acabó por aterrorizarlo fue ver la foto de un pequeño cuerpecito hecho carbón sobre una mesa ensangrentada. Soltó el compendio al instante y salió corriendo de ahí. Y al llegar a su casa, temblando ligeramente y con la mirada perdida, no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar con sus padres, quienes, después de media hora, lograron tranquilizarlo. Él les contó lo que había pasado, y al terminar su relato, lo dejaron con Carol, mientras ellos salían un momento para tener una «conversación» con el director de la biblioteca. Dos días después, no quedaba ni un solo ejemplar de ningún periódico amarillista. Pero eso poco importaba, pues siempre recordaría esa horrible nota con lujo de detalle.

Se agachó ligeramente y se llevó las manos a la nuca. Estaba tan confundido. Ya no sabía qué pensar de ellos. Todo era tan complicado… «Y para empezar, ¿qué podría hacer yo? —se preguntó—. No soy parte de esa familia… Soy un forastero, nada más…»

Lincoln se enderezó y observó el piso con atención, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—¿Tú crees que _eso_ también haya influido? —preguntó él.

—¿En qué? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno…, en que tú y Lori… dejaran de ser amigas…

—Oh… Yo, eh…, no lo sé… Puede ser…

Carol cerró los ojos y pensó Lori: su mejor amiga de la infancia. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar las cosas que solían hacer juntas. Desde aprender a jugar golf, salir al parque con otras niñas, e incluso formar parte de la tropa de chicas exploradoras _Bluebell_. ¡Se habían divertido tanto! Pero…

(«_¡Tú no lo entiendes, Carol! ¡Y jamás vas a entenderlo! ¡Siempre has sido la "señorita perfecta" que lo tiene todo!_»)

La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Lincoln tomando la suya y apretándola con delicadeza; y al voltear, pudo darse cuenta de que se veía un poco agobiado.

—Lo siento… No quería incomodarte… Es sólo que siempre tuve esa duda…

Ella sonrió y devolvió el apretón.

—No te preocupes. Es natural que preguntaras; Lori siempre te cayó bien —dijo ella; después, soltó una risita, y continuó—: De hecho, recuerdo que te caía tan bien que llegué a ponerme celosa. Los veía jugar y me preguntaba: «¡¿Acaso mi hermanito me está reemplazando con mi amiga?!»; pero al final, siempre volvías conmigo y me sentía más tranquila y pensaba: «¡Victoria!».

Lincoln soltó una carcajada.

—Pues no, Carol: _nadie_ en este mundo podría reemplazarte. De eso puedes estar segura.

La chica desvió la vista, ligeramente sonrojada, y ambos guardaron silencio; únicamente acariciando la mano del otro con sus pulgares. Carol deseaba que ese momento nunca terminara, pero tras un par de minutos, recordó algo.

—Oye…, ¿no íbamos a ver una película?

—Ah… —articuló él—. Es cierto… Hasta se me había olvidado. Voy por el control; el disco ya está puesto.

—Muy bien.

Lincoln se levantó de la cama, y Carol se dirigió al lugar en donde había dejado el té; ya estaba frío. Torció los labios en una mueca de ligera decepción, e hizo ademán de salir a la cocina para calentarlo; pero él le pidió que se quedara, pues estaba seguro de que seguían sabiendo bien. Al final, ella accedió y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera capitoneada.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo ella.

—Perfecto. Sólo déjame guardar esto —dijo él, tomando el libro de poemas y dirigiéndose a su armario.

Carol observó todo el proceso, pero antes de que él cerrara la caja de metal con llave, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Oye, Lincoln, ¿la caja es sólo para tu libro o tienes algo más?

El chico desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

—¡Oh! Pues… no… Ya tenía algo guardado aquí.

—¿En serio? Y ¿qué es?

En vez de contestar, Lincoln caminó hacia la cama y le ofreció la caja a Carol. Ella la tomó con cuidado y observó a su hermano, quien asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, invitándola, y la abrió; y cuando vio el otro objeto que ahí se encontraba, se quedó con la boca abierta. Se le encogió el corazón, y los ojos le empezaron a picar.

—L-Lincoln…, esto es…

—Sí… Es la pulsera que me regalaste cuando regresaste del campamento _Bluebell_.

La muchacha se atrevió a sacarla y la observó: la pulsera era de hilo trenzado, color blanco y naranja, con un patrón de corazón. Recordó el día en que la instructora les enseñó a hacerlas y cómo se la pasó varias noches intentando hilarla de manera perfecta. Había sido un trabajo laborioso, pero que, sin duda alguna, le trajo una enorme satisfacción en su momento; puesto que Lincoln hasta había saltado de felicidad cuando la recibió. Y aún después de seis años, ése seguía siendo uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Lo que nunca esperó es que él todavía la conservara.

—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó ella, con la voz entrecortada.

—Porque fue un regalo tuyo. Recuerdo que cuando te fuiste al campamento, me sentí muy triste de que no estuvieras aquí. Creo que hasta lloré, je, je. Y como un típico niño de seis años, pensé que tal vez te habías aburrido de mí, y que no volverías. Menudo dramático, ¿no crees? Pero mamá siempre me decía que eso no pasaría, y me repetía una y otra vez que tú me querías mucho. Y el día que regrésate, creo que hasta corrí cuando te vi. Tú me saludaste, pero no sólo seguías siendo cariñosa, ¡sino que hasta venías con un regalo para mí! Y era esa pulsera. La usaba todos los días, ¿recuerdas? Era raro que no la tuviera puesta; pero creo que fue por el mismo uso que empezó a desgastarse. Me di cuenta de eso, y antes de que le pasara algo malo, decidí guardarla para tenerla siempre conmigo.

Lincoln soltó una risa nerviosa, y se rascó la nuca. Al terminar su narración, se sintió un poco avergonzado. Creía que su había sido algo ridículo, pero no le importaba; fue su hermana quien le preguntó de todos modos. Volteó a verla, y se llevó un susto cuando vio a Carol llorando.

—¿Carol? ¿Q-Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo, o…? —no pudo continuar, pues la muchacha lo jaló contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No, no, Linky… Es sólo que me conmovió mucho lo que dijiste… Estoy tan feliz…

Lincoln procesó las palabras de su hermana, y no dijo nada; sólo devolvió el abrazo y beso sus mejillas con ternura. Porque en ese preciso momento, sólo existían ellos dos, y estaba determinado a demostrarle a Carol lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

En la madrugada, cuando Lincoln se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos y cada fuente de luz se encontraba apagada, Carol siguió acariciando su cabello, mientras escuchaba su respiración y observaba su pecho subir y bajar acompasadamente. Tenía años que ya no hacía eso con él, pero la situación lo ameritó; Morfeo reclamó la consciencia del chico en un cierto momento, cerca del final de la película, y si se movía de ahí, corría el riesgo de despertarlo, y ella no quería eso. No quería perturbar su sueño… y tampoco quería separarse de él. Al menos, no esa noche. Esa única noche.

Desvió su mirada a la muñeca del chico, y logró vislumbrar en la oscuridad la pulsera que hacía tantos años había hecho con tanto _amor_ para él. Porque esa era su realidad…, incluso si trataba de engañarse constantemente. Porque ahí, cobijada por la oscuridad, invisible para el mundo, y oculta de los demás (y de de sí misma) podía permitirse decirlo, aunque fuera en un susurro que no saldría de sus labios, pero sí de su corazón; podía permitirse admitirlo, aun cuando sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Porque ella podía… Era doloroso, pero podía… Realmente podía…

«Lincoln…, te amo… Te amo tanto…»

_**[Fin del Primer Arco]**_

* * *

**Un... año... Hace un año empecé a escribir esta historia, y la verdad es que nunca supe ni qué esperar. Pero al leer sus comentarios y recibir constantemente su apoyo, me di cuenta de que realmente esto es lo que disfruto hacer. Jamás pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo tan rápido, pero henos aquí. Recuerdo que el día que escribí el primer capítulo de "Lincoln Pingrey" estaba lloviendo, lo acabé en menos de dos horas y lo publiqué el mismo día. En ese entonces, yo sólo había escrito unos cuantos cuentos cortos que sólo yo y unas cuantas personas más leían. Pero ahora tengo una historia que muchas más pueden ver, apreciar o criticar y me siento sumamente agradecido con todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer las locuras de un escritor promedio como yo.**

**Sin embargo, debo decir que este capítulo me abrió los ojos a muchas cosas. No les mentiré, me gustó mucho el resultado final; pero también sé que estoy a años luz de ser un verdadero escritor. Sufrí varias crisis durante este tiempo, en los que me preguntaba si realmente estaba hecho para esto. Porque sí, yo quiero ser novelista en el futuro; pero si uno no cree en sí mismo, ¿cómo va a lograr sus objetivos? Borré varias cosas, puse otras; había días en los que llegaba a escribir hasta mil palabras, y semanas en las que no me sentía a gusto ni con una oración.**

**Síp, las cosas estuvieron rudas, je, je. Pero al publicar esto, me libro de esta cadena y lo dejo a su criterio. No tengan piedad. Si les gustó algo, por favor díganlo; y si odiaron algo, con más razón díganlo. Cada crítica, tanto positiva como negativa, es bien recibida.**

**También, por si a alguno de ustedes les interesa saberlo, el poema que Lucy recuerda durante el camino a su casa se llama _Himno a la Belleza_, del poemario_ Las Flores del Mal_, de Charles Baudelaire. Y la canción se llama _Lovely Day_, del cantautor estadounidense Bill Withers. Ahora, de antemano me disculpo con todos por el segundo poema (el que escribió Lucy para Lincoln), pues ese lo escribí yo; y si le produjo a alguien una aneurisma, le recomiendo que vaya a ver a un doctor, ja, ja.**

**Ahora, vamos con las reviews:**

**_StarcoFantasma_, discúlpame si aún no llegamos a las demás rivales, pero espero que hayas disfrutado esto.**

**_Luis Carlos_, la interacción con Lori ha dado un paso en la dirección positiva. Aún hay que ver qué pasará con el resto. Y sobre Ruth, créeme, tengo planes para ella.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, me hace inmensamente feliz que te gustara el capítulo. Ahora espero que este te haya gustado más, je, je. Aunque nunca pensé que llegarías a compararme con UnderratedHero; eso ya es otro nivel. Con respecto a Carol..., ya vimos lo que pasa con ella. Y sobre Lori, bueno, aquí traté de ahondar más en la psicología de Lucy, pero creo que pudimos ver también el estado mental de la mayor. Ruth..., sólo diré que ella se cree una santa, que sigue la senda del "bien". No es parte de la secta, pero está un poco... Bueno, ya veremos de ella después. Y sobre Leni..., uf... Casi todos se saltaron ese detalle súper importante. Hasta me atrevería a decir que ése suceso con la modista favorita de todos fue un parte aguas para el estado mental de Lori. Ya lo verás, amigo. ;)**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, apenas vi tu apartado de one-shots en tu perfil. Por supuesto que puedes usar escribir la historia. Eso sí, con una condición: que el próximo one-shot sea de esto. (Sí, el Dragón es malvado y codicioso, ja, ja.)**

**_Ecaro_, gracias a ti por leerme. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**_AnthrNightmr_, gracias por tu comentario. En serio se agradece tu apoyo. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo aún más.**

**Por favor, comenten; realmente me hace feliz y me motiva mucho leer lo que piensan de los capítulos. Y si tienen alguna crítica, no duden ponerla. ¡Vamos, no tengan piedad! ¡Yo amo el dolor! (Bueno, no tanto así, ja, ja.)**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


End file.
